The Letter
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: Bella & Edward are best friends that are torn apart but promise to write to each other, but what will she do when she starts to fall for the man he's become on paper? NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. AH possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So my new story isn't the one I thought I was going to do...this one like most of them came to me out of nowhere and I had to run with it.**

**So this is chapter one. Reviews are amazing and I'd love to know what you think to this.**

**(Sorry nae...my husband checked this one cos I wanted to post it.)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I DO HOWEVER OWN A PAIR OF SHOES.**

**The Letter**

Bella's POV

My thirteenth birthday was drawing to an end and I was hiding up in the tree house at the end of the yard; listening to the crickets chirping. The arid Arizona heat was cooling finally and I had the best view of the night sky where the darkness was illuminated by an endless blanket of stars.

I hadn't wanted a party but my mother had insisted on a family barbecue and invited half the street along too. I had the option to invite friends from school but I didn't really get along with any one apart from my best friend Edward Cullen so I declined the offer. Of course Edward had come and we'd been inseparable the entire day. Our families were neighbours and our mother's were the best of friends too. It was inevitable that we'd wind up with the same kind of friendship as they had.

Edward had been there for me whenever I needed a friend to talk to and had let me cry on his shoulder for days when my father left us. He told me I didn't need a father and that they were overrated anyway. His attempts to cheer me up had worked a little and I'd managed to smile for the first time in a long time. He was tall and gangly with messy bronzed hair and a beautifully arrogant smile. I didn't know what I'd do without him. He was my rock and I was his hard place...two peas in a pod and if you wanted one of us you got both if you liked it or not.

"Bella...Pssssst Bella!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts and back to my favourite voice quietly trying to get my attention.

I rose to my knees and crawled over to the door flap on the other side of the little shack. I glanced down the rope ladder and saw him, straddling the shiny new bike his grandparent's had recently bought him, looking up at me.

A huge grin spread on his face when he spotted me and I couldn't help the one that appeared on mine.

"Hey Edward...What's up?" I asked in the same hushed tone.

I'd snook down here a little after nine and successfully avoiding my mother's build in radar. Iknew he'd used the same cunning to slip out of his house undetected...It was a skill we'd mastered at a young age so we could spend more time together than our curfews would allow.

"Can I come up?" He whispered.

Like he had to ask.

"Hhmmm I don't know...I mean shouldn't you be home and tucked up in bed? It is a school night!" I quipped.

"Yeah and you should be snoring away already too!" His voice raised slightly and both our heads shot around towards the house when the light in my kitchen flicked on. "Shit!"

He jumped off his bike and raced up the ladder while I beckoned him to hurry up. I giggled as he flew in through the door and sent us both flying back onto the floor.

His body suspended above me and his eye's were level with my newly swelling breasts. He gulped loudly and rushed to get up as a flush of scarlet tinted his cheeks.

"I uh sorry...I didn't mean...." He smiled shyly as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to figure out why I felt so warm and tingly when he was over me like that.

I bit my lip as a momentary lapse of comfort engulfed us and Edward ran his hand through his mess of locks.

"It's ok." I panted a little as I tried to ward off the same kind of glowing heat in my face.

After a few minutes though we both started to giggle and the tension was lost.

We stayed up eating skittles from our secret stash and looked out into the universe.

"I got you something...you know...for your birthday." He looked over from where he was laying beside me and I turned to look at him.

"Edward you already got me something." I protested because he knew I loathed being made a fuss over and hated him giving me stuff.

Our families were tied strong but we were from different leagues. His father was a well respected doctor within the community with his own practice while my mother struggled with two jobs to make ends meat and keep a roof over our heads. They had the big white house down the block...and our house was barely bigger than than the tree house. Edward never once made me feel inferior or belittled. He was simply Edward Cullen...my best friend.

"Geeesh anyone would think I'd tried to buy you a heart shaped diamond or something! Besides the pendant was from my parents too so that didn't count." He chuckled as he sat up; grabbing my hand and pulling me up next to him. When he let go my hand tingled and I couldn't help clenching and unclenching my fingers in wonder.

"Here." He passed me a small package wrapped in purple paper with a little bow sitting on the top.

I sighed but took the present when he gave me my favourite crooked smile and leaned back onto his hands.

Carefully I unwrapped it and opened the little box.

"Edward!" I gasped as I took in the silver ring sat in a bed of velvet. "I can't accept this." I whispered as I closed the box again.

For the briefest moment a look of sadness filled him before he rolled his eyes and opened it again. He took out the ring and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull out of his hold but failed miserably as he slid it onto my middle left hand finger.

"It's a friendship ring...so no matter what, you''ll always know I'm here for you...whenever you need me." Again his mouth pulled up at the corner and grinned at me. "And it's not knew...so you can't be mad at me. My grandmother gave it to me to give to someone special and..."

"You think I'm special?" I asked before thinking.

"You silly thing..."He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Of course you're special...You're my best friend and I love you!" He shook his head in amazement...as if I should have known that already.

"You're my best friend and I love you too." I beamed and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back for a minute before pulling away slightly to look at my face.

"Always." He whispered as he pressed his fore head to mine.

"Always." I breathed.

Before I had chance to smile his closed lips brushed gently to mine and I held my breathe with wide eyes. After a moment I closed them because of the fuzzy feelings his actions brought me.

Our kiss only lasted a few seconds but it turned everything I thought I knew on it's head. He pulled away, overcome by shyness, and looked to the ground.

"I better go." He spoke in a hushed voice. As his hands ran through his hair again.

"Yeah." I bit my lip as he shuffled his butt across the floor and dangled his legs over the edge. "Wait!" I shuffled over and knelt beside him. "Thank you...for the ring. I won't ever take it off." I promised hoping things wouldn't get strange between us now

A part of me however wanted him to kiss me again.

He smiled his crooked smile before slipping out of sight giving me a heart attack as always as he jumped to the ground below. By the time I looked out to check he was ok he'd mounted his bike and was half way over my yard before he stopped and waved back over his shoulder; disappearing into the early hours of the morning.

I lay in bed that night twisting the ring around my finger and holding my hand up in the moonlight to admire it.

The morning after I dragged my sleepy self out of bed and went through my daily routine before waiting outside for Mrs Cullen to drive by and pick me up. I always got a ride with Edward because of my mother working so hard to keep us a float. I sidled into the back and he smiled at me. After a moment he slipped his hand over towards mine and laced his fingers through mine and gazed at me from the corner of his eye while trying to keep a grin from his face.

The school day passed with us flitting from class to class and everyone staring at his boldness when he'd hold my hand around the halls but I didn't care. I didn't know what it all meant but I didn't want it to stop.

He came over later that evening to see me like he always did when his mother came to see mine and we sat in my room watching movies. He held my hand all the time we were sat on my bed and would beam at me whenever he caught me looking at our entwined fingers.

"Bella...Could you come down here please?" My mother called up and I groaned as Edwards lips had finally been within an inch of mine again; my heart had started to pound in anticipation.

"Sure Mom!" I growled as I sat up and looked at him.

He smiled and got up onto his feet while helping me up too.

I didn't like the sight that awaited me around the kitchen table when we made it down stairs. Both our mom's were sat around it looking pretty serious and business like.

"What's going on?" I asked wearily.

"Well I wanted to let you know I've been offered a job...One that allows me to spend more time with you and pays better." She beamed.

"Mom that's great!" I rushed over and wrapped my arms around her.

She remained kind of stiff and that's when I knew this wasn't as good as it seemed.

"What?" I pulled away and backed up towards Edward who was leaning against the door frame with just as much concern in his eyes as mine held.

"It's in Boston honey...We'd have to move." Her brows pulled together in an apologetic look.

"No!...Mom we can't...I don't want to move...I want to stay here." I'd unconsciously moved towards her with my hands outstretched as if to beg her.

"Bella sweetie it's not up for negotiation...I've already accepted it and we leave in a few weeks time." Her voice fell to not much more than a whisper as I stared at her with wide eyes and tears rolling down my cheeks."

"Mrs Swan please...please don't take Bella away from me?" Edward had walked up behind me and was straining to keep his own sorrow from cracking him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know how close the two of you are but I can't turn down this opportunity. I know you'd want what's best for Bella and this is going to help her so much in the long run.

Her words sunk in and I knew how much she'd sacrificed for me already and how hard she worked to provide for us...and for that reason...I couldn't be selfish. This would give her the chance to live as well as work and not be a slave to the man just to put me through college.

My life however would seem pointless without my best friend.

Our time together slipped away all too soon and we were sat waiting for the cab to take us to the airport.

I slipped out and ran to my tree house one last time and sat crying as I looked around at everything I'd collected. At everything that was Edward and I.

"Hey you." His voice was hushed as it always was when he came here.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my shirt sleeves. "Hey."

He came and sat next to me before doing his own mental sweep of our hide away.

"I'm going to miss you Bella...So much." His head lowered and I heard him stifle a sob.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." I on the other hand couldn't stop the floodgates.

"Bella honey...the cabs here." I heard my mother shout and panic filled my chest causing it to hurt so bad.

"No!" I whispered and screwed up my eyes hoping everything would go back to how it was before and that we didn't have to leave.

I hated my father more than ever and blamed him for this...If he hadn't bailed on us and left us in the lurch then maybe we wouldn't be going anywhere and I'd get to stay with Edward.

"You'll write to me right?" He asked with an urgency filling him.

I didn't have a computer because we couldn't afford one so I'd have to use the good old fashioned postal service.

"I promise...Every week." I sobbed harder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No matter what...You'll always be my best friend." He finally cracked "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I think he heard me through my incoherency.

When we got to the cab Edwards mom was crying along with mine and they were hugging each other ferociously while his father loaded our bags into the cab. He'd offered to take us to the airport but my mother had declined his kindness saying it was going to be hard enough to say goodbye once let alone a second time.

Edward hugged me tightly as the others started to congregate around the door my mother had just climbed into to wait for me. Before letting me go his placed a single chaste kiss on my lips and I could feel the tremble of sorrow behind them.

"Always." I sobbed before walking over to the car.

"Always." Edwards cheeks were now as stained with tears as much as my own.

I climbed into the cab and closed the door. My mother pulled me into a hug as the driver started to pull away.

"ALWAYS!" He yelled as he chased the car as far as his legs would carry him.

I turned in my seat and pressed my hand against the window as I watched him finally stop.

"Always."

**Well how was that?**


	2. Chapter 2

***Dries eyes after chapter one***

**Well the first chapter went down well so I guess that means I have some more writing to do huh?**

**Yeah because I'm sure I mind lol...I love writing and you guys just make it all worth while with your lovely comments and reviews. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed and/or added this story to your favs/alerts :0)**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

It seemed to take an age to get to Boston.

All I could think about the whole trip was Edward and how I wanted to have him here holding my hand...To feel the special tingle that passed between us whenever we'd touch. I couldn't wait to get there and write to him. I wouldn't have much to tell him other than my heart hurts that he's not here and that I miss him so bad already but I would write to him none the less...I'd find something to put into words...I promised him I would.

We pulled up outside our new home and my shoulder's sank a little. It wasn't that it looked bad or anything...Just that...It meant all this was real and all hope of my mother turning around and informing me it was all a ruse; that we were only here on some kind of vacation...drove away with the yellow cab that had just dropped us off.

"Welcome home baby." She sighed as she looked up at the front of the quaint cornflower blue house before bounding up the steps and going inside. "Come see the house honey!" She yelled from inside.

I looked around the street and noticed a few kids playing with water pistols and making the most of the Indian summer Boston seemed to be having. My eyes started to sting as I thought of the many water fights I'd had with Edward...running around the base of the huge cedar whose branches held up my tree house...squealing as he dumped a full bucket of water over my head and laughing like a goon as it dripped down my face.

"Home...It'll never be my home." I told myself as I lugged my bag up and over the threshold.

My home was wherever Edward was. Not here.

The house was pretty and well kept by whoever lived here before. The walls downstairs were all a light shade of sage green with white wooden detailing; it seemed kind of regency in styling.

"Mrs Cullen would love this place." I called out to my mother Rene as I took in my surroundings.

"She helped me pick it out." Her voice carried all through the house with an almost echo behind it.

"Of course she did." I huffed to myself as I dropped my bag on the beautiful hard wood flooring.

"She has some family out here that live a few blocks over...they have a daughter about your age." She stuck her head out from behind the kitchen door then disappeared back in there again.

"Alice!...I remember Edward telling me about her...She has a slightly older brother too...Emmett." I walked over to the kitchen to see her as I spoke.

"That's right!" she beamed as she flung open the French doors leading out onto a patio...that edged the garden.

She smiled at me as she watched me walk over to the doors slowly with wide eyes.

"I know it's not the same as the one you had back home but it was part of the reason I chose this place." Her eyes lit up as I turned to look at her before directing my attention back to the huge oak tree nestled into the far corner of the lawn. Amongst it's branches sat a little tree house with a rope ladder leading up to it.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran over to hug her.

After a while she pulled me out at arm's length. "Don't you want to go see your room...you have your own bathroom. It's the second door on the right." She added in a whisper as I turned to run upstairs.

I burst through the door and stood with my mouth hanging open.

"Holy cow!" I gulped as I walked over to look out the window.

My mother followed me a few minutes later and stood propped against the door frame. "Not too shabby then huh?"

"I thought we could only afford shabby?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shifted uncomfortably where she stood. "What?" I asked as I started to wonder just how come we could afford to live somewhere like this.

"I didn't really want to say anything but..."

"But what?" I asked with folded arms.

She looked down to the ground like a child who had done wrong and didn't want to tell the whole truth.

"The divorce became final about a month ago...your father..."

"Charlie!" I corrected much to her disapproval.

"Your father...has to help out with some stuff money wise...I mean...he has to pay so much towards your living expenses and your college education...that plus my income from this new job...We don't have to struggle through any more." She smiled timidly like she was ashamed of how we'd been managing to survive before this move.

She had nothing to be ashamed of in my eyes...She'd always done her best buy me and she was a great mother who had given up so much for me as it was.

I nodded my head in understanding while biting my lip and walking towards my bathroom.

"Listen, I have to go grab some groceries if you want to come with?" She motioned with her head.

"I think I'm going to stay here and start my letter to Edward." I smiled weakly as I thought about my best friend so far away.

She walked over and hugged me before turning to leave.

I followed her downstairs and picked up my backpack. I knew our stuff wouldn't arrive for another day or two so I packed some essentials to put me on. I turned for the stairs then changed my mind and headed towards to back garden. It was pretty with lots of flowers growing around the edges and a huge selection of roses seemed to climb over a little arbour situated a few feet away from the house.

I tugged on the ladder to check it was safe then climbed up and poked my head inside to check it out. It was similar in size to the one I'd left back home and had the same kind of musty smell lingering in the air.

I hoisted myself in properly and started to empty out the contents of my backpack.

A big bag of skittles...

A fairly new copy of Wuthering heights that Edward bought me for Christmas last year (I'd fallen in love with the story and had already read it about half a dozen times).

A writing set.

And a picture of me and Edward. It was taken by my mother a few months ago and was of us sticking our heads out of the door of my old tree house...We had the most stupid grins sat on our faces because we were hyped up on candy and everything just seemed funny to us. She took it from the ground so the angle made it look pretty cool.

I let a few tears fall again as I stroked the picture and thought back to how happy I was.

I was going to have to be strong for my mother's sake and not let on just how much I was home sick...or rather best friend sick. She was trying so hard to make this work so we could have a better life so the least I could do was smile when required and go through the motions...And wait for my correspondence with Edward...I would live for that.

I picked up the pen, flipped open the pad of white paper and started to write to the boy I had to leave behind while stopping every now and then to twist the beautiful silver ring around on my finger with a smile.

Edward's POV

Bella had left yesterday and I'd spent most of my time since then sat on the door step waiting for the mailman.

"Edward honey...Dinner's ready." My Mom called from the house. Her voice was still thick with sadness at the loss of her best friend and I knew she understood what I was feeling. She hadn't pushed me to tidy my room or insist that I spend time with them if I didn't want to...And for that I was grateful. The only person I wanted to be around right now was over two and a half thousand miles away.

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back as I sucked in a deep breath and tried to hold back from crying like a baby. I kept my focus on the street out front.

"You should eat something honey." My mother's voice was suddenly at the side of me as she sat herself down next to me. "And you can't sit here forever." She chuckled as she bumped my shoulder with her own.

"She said she'd write." I sighed.

"If she said she'd write then she will but baby..."

"Mom! Please don't call me baby...It's so uncool...I'm thirteen not three." I griped as I screwed my face up at her.

"You'll always be my baby boy." She teased and I groaned as she ruffled my hair.

I dodged out of her reach.

"She only left yesterday Edward...You've got to give them a chance to get settled first and it could take nearly a week for a letter to make it here from Boston."

"She won't like it." I stared into the distance and shook my head.

"She'll love it..And your Aunt Tanya will make sure she meets Alice and Emmett...they'll probably end up at the same school."

"She won't like it!" I repeated and she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up from my spot.

I waited out on the door step for the mail man another four days before starting to think she'd already forgotten about me and was probably off having fun somewhere.

I went to school and tried to concentrate but found it hard to think about anything other than the girl who should be sat next to me in class.

I threw my bag down by the coat stand when I got home and huffed as I flopped on the couch.

"Edward...Is that you baby?" My mom called from upstairs.

"MOM!" I groaned and threw my head back at her favourite loving term for me.

"I'm sorry...I forgot...I must not call you baby!" She shouted back down to me sarcastically. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you you have a letter come in the mail today either.!"

"What?" I jumped up. "Where is it?" I yelled while scanning the side table by the door...No...Not there.

"It's on the counter in the kitchen!"

I didn't answer her...I just ran into there.

"Oh your welcome!" I barely heard her huff.

"Thank you mom." I called up to her.

"Better." She chuckled as I spied the mail sitting by the bowl of fruit on the side.

There it was.

A letter with a post mark saying Boston Massachusetts.

I picked it up and turned it over a few times in my hand as if to check it was real then bolted for the stairs to read it in my room.

"Where's the fire?" My dad yelled as he came through the front door from work. I rushed past him and up to my room so I could read my letter in peace.

I suddenly felt nervous as I flipped on my stereo and flopped on my bed.

I had nothing to be nervous about right?

Or maybe I did...

Maybe she loved it there already and she hadn't even given me a second thought...No that couldn't be true because I was holding the evidence of her thoughts of me in my hand.

I tore open the envelope...unable to control my need any longer.

I pulled out the piece of paper and was immediately filled with a sweet scent that I recognised as her mom's perfume she used to sneak a spray of every so often. Her mother didn't really mind because it was one she didn't wear. I always kind of liked it though.

I carefully unfolded it and started to read the words she'd written only for me.

_Dear Edward,_

_Our house is bigger than the one in Phoenix and I have my own bathroom so I guess it's ok. There's a tree house here already so mom doesn't have to worry about me destroying some of her furniture to make a new one._

_I start at my new school next Monday and I'm dreading it terribly. I don't want a new lab partner and I know I'm just going to get stuck with some dumb ass who doesn't even know what the stages of mitosis are._

_I wish I was in Phoenix. Did I tell you that I miss you already?_

_I hope my mom uses some kind of common sense when she does the food shopping. I'd hate to think what I might have to try and concoct from it all while she stands there without a clue._

As I read further down the page I noticed the big salty splodge marks where she'd cried while writing it and that thought caused me pain.

_It's so cold here; even though it's late summer I just can't seem to get warm no matter how hard I try._

_It's like I left part of me behind and I can't function without it...without you._

_I miss you so much. Boston is...Boston. I hate it. I want to come home and stay out late in the tree house with you. I want to ride our bikes down the street and stop off for ice cream and I want to hold your hand while we watch movies in my room._

_I want to be there with you Edward. We shouldn't have to be apart like this._

My eye's finally gave in trying to hold away the tears as I sniffled and used the back of my sleeve to wipe my nose.

_I guess I should go._

_My mom will be back soon and I should help her with some of the unpacking; well, unpacking the few bits we brought with us at least._

_I hope you get this quickly and haven't been sitting around thinking for one minute that I'd forgotten about you. How could I? Your my best friend and I love you._

_Yours always,_

_Bella._

As soon as I read the last words my head fell forward and I buried it into the blue camouflage comforter covering my bed while a damp salty patch grew under my eyes.

After a while I turned on my back and read her letter again and again before the gentle knock on my door dragged me out of her words.

"Was it from Bella honey?" My mother's head poked in from the hall.

I couldn't speak because I hurt so much so I just nodded.

"How is she? Is she ok?" She asked pushing the door open more and stepping around it into my room.

"She hates it mom!" I broke again and she rushed over to hold me.

"I'm sorry baby." She choked as I curled up with my head in her lap.

I didn't even protest at her calling me baby...I just lay there and let her run her fingers through my hair to sooth me.

"I can't even make it better for her." I croaked as I wiped my nose again on my unconventional tissue; much to her annoyance.

"Sure you can...You can write her back andlet her know you're thinking about her." She smiled as she made it sound so simple.

I sat up and looked at her with heavy eyes. I was already getting a headache from crying and it had left me feeling like I had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. But she was right.

She kissed me before leaving me once again with my own thoughts.

Once she had closed the door I jumped up and ran over to my desk. I pushed the keyboard for my computer to the side and grabbed a piece of paper to start writing back to her.

**Ok so I'm crying again like a goon. They're so sweet and care so much about each other...*Is wondering what they'll be like when they're grown up a bit more lol***

**So you know the drill...Review Review Review.**

**they're better than being given a friendship ring from young Edward. :0P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much of the reviews. You all make me smile so much with them and I love you all dearly for taking the time to leave a comment.**

**Also thank you to nae 1007 for beta'ing this chapter for me...I actually managed to be patient...YEY.**

**So hopefully this one won't be quite so sad...but then again it might be. They've only just been pulled apart so things are still raw.**

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

I'd started my new school a couple of days ago and hated it.

The only thing keeping me sane was thoughts of Edward and the tiny girl that befriended me on my first day, Alice Cullen. I was glad for the small bit of familiarity...even though it was only a name. Edward had told me about her a few times in the past and always referred to her as his pixie cousin...Now I knew why.

She was a few months younger than me but looked like she should be a few years younger. She was short with long dark hair that she wore in braids and had an infectious smile. Though she was so petite...she was  
pretty fierce. One of the older girls in our year had tripped me up on my first day and the action caused the entire contents of my backpack spill across the halls of Clarke Middle School. Alice had her pressed against a locker within seconds and before I new what had happened the girl apologised and picked up all my stuff before scampering off to class.

"I'm Alice." She'd beamed as she stuck out her hand. "And you're Isabella?"

I looked at her strangely to begin with but soon took it and introduced myself.

"Just Bella." I corrected and her grin grew ten fold.

"So you're the girl my cousin talks about all the time?" She questioned for her own benefit.

"I doubt he does." My cheeks flushed with colour and I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh trust me..." She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "...He does!"

The thought of him talking about me...in a good way warmed me slightly.

"I think we're going to be great friends." She linked her arm through mine and started to lead me off to our first class.

I'd met Emmett at lunch that day too and he was like a teddy bear with a smile that lit up a room. He'd put his arm around me and declared that he'd watch out for me because it was more than his life's worth to let anything bad happen to me...He said Edward would kill him if it did.

"I promised Eddie that I'd keep an eye out for you." He laughed.

I didn't like his abbreviation and corrected him quickly...I knew hehated being called Eddie as much as I hated to be called Isabella.

For now though I'd seemed to settle in and was quickly adjusting to my new surroundings and had only gotten lost twice.

"Bella...Is that you honey?" My mother called as I threw my bag down in the hall. And sulked over to the sitting room.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked as I slumped on to the couch by her side.

"How was school? Are the other kids being nice to you?" She looked up briefly before turning her gaze back to crossword puzzle she was trying to do.

"They're all very...welcoming." My lips pulled into a thin line as she put down the puzzle and stroked my hair back off my face.

"Oh sweetie...I'm sorry." She sighed before kissing my fore head.

"It's ok. I made a couple of new friends...Well kind of. You remember we were talking about Edwards family that was here?" I turned to look at her.

"Sure sure...Alice and Ethen." She smiled.

"Emmet...His name is Emmett mom...but yeah...Well I met them and they're really nice."

"Oh I forgot...you got mail this morning...from Phoenix." Her grin spread as wide as my eyes did.

"Really?" I bit my lip knowing exactly who it was from.

She motioned for the side table and the white envelope sat on it.

I was holding the letter before I even had a chance to think how I got to the table.

I took it down to the tree house, made my self comfortable with the huge foor pillows I'd acquired and propped my back against the wooden wall behind me.

_Dear Bella_

Your house sounds great and I wish I could see your tree house; your  
mom will be pleased that you don't have to eye up the furniture now  
then huh?

I guess by the time you get this you'll have already started school and  
no doubt met my cousins (say hi to the pixie for me) I hope it's not  
too bad and if they try to give you a douche lab partner then tell them  
to go to hell.

I miss you too. So much that it hurts.

I wish I could be with you right now but I know that all this is for  
the best. Your mom was right. I do want what's best for you and if that  
means we have to be apart then so be it. It won't make our friendship  
weaker. I meant always; and always means forever right?

Just know that I'm thinking about you always. I'll be there for you  
whenever you need me, in your heart if I can't be with you in person.  
Whenever you're feeling low or in need of a hug just turn your ring  
around on your finger three times in an anti clockwise direction, it's  
magic and will bring us together in a poof of smoke.

I chuckled at his words as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

_Ok that's a lie ha! But know that whenever you wear it my heart is  
there with you._

It's strange how everything continues around me while my world seems to  
have stop t  
urning. It doesn't seem right when I hear people laughing  
and joking while I'm struggling to breathe.  
  
My eyes were now overflowing and his words became a blur for a while  
before I could bring myself to keep reading.

_I spent the night in our tree house last night and looked out at the  
stars but they didn't seem as bright for some reason. I miss looking at  
them with you. I miss holding your hand while we ride to school and miss  
__the tingle you sent through me when you'd let me kiss you.  
_  
He felt it too!

That little fact made me smile so brightly.

_Mr Banner has stuck me with Jessica Stanley for lab, can you believe it?  
She smells bad. Not like you. Everyone's talking about you leaving and  
it's driving me crazy. They all have their own little rumours for why  
you left; my favourite is that you're on the run with your mum because  
you killed someone. Some people will come up with and believe anything!  
So why didn't you tell me you're really a thirty five year old serial  
killer trapped in the nice body of a thirteen year old girl?_

Nothing has changed here much except it feels colder to me too.

So are there any guys there you like?

Don't let them kiss you. That's my job ha ha ha

I really do miss you so much Bella and I can't wait to here from you  
again. I just wish I could see you. I feel like I can't remember what  
you look like properly already and it scares me. I hear your voice  
through your words and even that seems to be fading.

I guess I better go.

Always and forever,

Edward.

P.s My mom asked me to ask you to say hi to your mother for her. So  
I've asked.

I curled up an a ball and hugged my pillow for a while and only got up when my mom called me for dinner.

She'd tried to make lasagne but it came out looking like road kill.

I took a forkful and sniffed at it precariously before daring to let the tip of my tongue poke at it. It tasted better than it looked and I  
shrugged my shoulders and started to scarf it down. I wanted to escape to write back to Edward.

When I was finished I washed up our dishes and bolted for my room.

I pulled out some paper and a pen and began to write back to him. When I was finished I took out  
the bottle of perfume I snagged of my mother and sprayed the page before putting it in the envelope.  
I'd seen someone do it once in a movie and thought it might be nice.

I licked and affixed a stamp to cover the postage cost and told my mother I was just nipping out to the mail box.

I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on as I disappeared out the door. The walk to the mail box was only short stroll to the end of the block and I'd posted it in no time.

"Bella!" I heard a small voice call so I turned around to follow it's source.

"Alice...Hey." I greeted her and she hugged me before asking what I was doing.

"I was just mailing a letter to Edward." I smiled weakly as she linked my arm again as she had in school.

"Oh right. So we're going out for ice cream later...Do you want to come with us?" She asked jovially as I caught sight of Emmett running rings around some other boys on the playing fields.

"I don't know..." shook my head and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh come on...You can't spend forever moping around because you had to leave your best friend behind."

I reluctantly agreed and told her I'd have to check with my mother first.

She said it was fine and we headed off in search of cookie dough ice cream.

Edward's POV

"Stop the car!" I shot up and looked out of the window as I noticed someone unloading boxes at Bella's house.

"What?" My mother looked confused.

"STOP THE CAR...PLEASE?!" I pleaded as I noticed a red bike propped up against the fence edging their front lawn.

Had they come back?

The bike was just like the one Bella had.

She stopped and I jumped out...telling her that I'd make it the rest of the way home on my own and I wouldn't be long.

Her face was worried but she agreed and drove towards home.

I stood and watched a couple of removal men carting boxes out of a big brown truck and up the steps of the house.

I was about to go rushing over and calling her name when a blonde haired boy stood at the door stopped me in my tracks.

My heart sank with my shoulders as I watched him walk over towards me.

"Hi." He spoke with a southern twang.

"Hey...I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem nosy, I just thought Be...My friend had moved back but I guess not." I sighed as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"That's ok. Did your friend used to live here then?" He asked politely.

"Yeah." I smiled as I thought about her.

"Is she the one that made that awesome tree house in the yard?" He  
inquired.

"Yep...We both did...well with a little help from my dad." I couldn't help but feel a little proud that he'd said it was awesome.

"Does that make you Edward?" He pushed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...How did you know?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Come on...I'll show you." He looked at me expectantly and I shrugged and followed.

Climbing up the ladder was strange when I knew she wasn't going to be waiting up there for me.

Once we were up he walked to the far wall and pointed to some words that had been carved into the wood.

_This tree house was built by_

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen

It made me smile. I had never realised it was there but the word underneath made my eyes sting

Always

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and hoped my eye's weren't too red.

"I'm Jasper by the way." He added as I turned to look the place over.

"Hey." I managed to smile

It seemed different here than before.

I made it home later that evening and had my mother lecture me about not being home sooner. She stopped yelling at me when I told her where I'd been. She seemed pleased that I was actually smiling and told be to be more thoughtful in the future.

"Oh and you've got mail." She added as she handed me the letter that had arrived with that mornings post.

My eyes widened.

I took it from her and went to my room; turning on the stereo and falling on my bed again.

The same sweet scent hit my nose and I lifted it up and inhaled deeply.

_Dear Edward._

Yes I've met Alice and Emmett and I now know why you call her pixie. I  
think I'd go more for Mighty Mouse but that's just me. Emmett's great  
too. He's like a big teddy bear that looks too old to be in the eighth  
grade.

School's ok I guess. There are a few girls here that think they're  
something else and tried to start picking on me because I was the new  
girl but Alice threatened to kick their ass' and they've left me alone  
since then. They just keep giving me the evil eye every now and again

_instead.  
_  
_The strangest thing happened earlier on. I turned my ring clockwise and  
a cute genie appeared and tried to kiss me. I told him to shove off if  
he wasn't going to grant me any wishes. I only needed one though._

I wish I could look at the stars with you too. You can hardly see any  
here because of all the lights and it's making me feel a little lost;  
they're my only means of finding my way home to you.

Tough break about being stuck with Stinky Stanley.

I didn't tell you that I was a serial killer because you'd hide all the  
fruit loops and you know how much I like them.

_You think my body's nice??????_

I blushed as I read the last line. I hadn't meant to put that even though it was the truth. Her body had changed over the last year and I'd be lying if I said mine hadn't started to react funny to the new 'developments'. It was those said developments that made me want to kiss her and do other things I still didn't know about yet. And even though I didn't know what those things were I still wanted to do them.

_No there are no guys here I like. The only boy I'm interested in is  
thousands of miles away where I can't be with him and he's the only one  
allowed to kiss me._

A huge grin grew on my face at her admission.

_I miss you and wish I could see you too._

I'm going to have to go now because I want to try and post this

_before the mail man does his last collection of the day._

Love always,

Bella

I lifted the paper to my nose again and took in as much of the scent as my lungs would allow before screaming for more oxygen.

**A/N**

**Well that's another one done and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :0)**

**I'm only planning one more chapter of young Bella and Edward then there'll be a little jump in time to when they're in high school, Just because if I don't do it that way then it'll go on forever and ever and ever...you get the idea :0)**

**Review review review...they're sweeter than Sweetward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the support you guys have shown me so far for this story. Your reviews help me focus and want to write more :0)**

**Thank you to my Beta nae 1007 for her help and support too because she's awesome and picks up my shit for me lol.**

**So this is the last chapter of them being thirteen and then we're moving on to some high school time and even more hormones (Edward will love that!)**

**Any way on with the show.**

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

_Dear Bella._

_Yeah that sounds like something Alice would do. I'll have _

_to remember to thank her after for it. Be warned though, _

_when she gets an idea stuck in her head she doesn't let up._

_And if you ever piss Emmett off then just offer to feed him _

_and he'll come around. Emmett lives for his next meal._

_Don't take any crap from those girls! Use that mean right _

_hook of yours if you have to._

I chuckled as I thought back to the time I punched Eric Yorkie in elementary school. He'd stolen someone's ball and tried to blame Edward for it. I didn't take too kindly to him lying about my best friend so I'd clocked him one and left him sporting a bruised eye and a wounded ego for being hit by a girl.

I was laid on my stomach with my legs swinging back and forth as I read my latest letter from Edward.

_Are there really hardly any stars?_ _No worries, you don't need _

_them to come home, just follow your heart and it'll find it's way._

_Hey guess what? Someone moved into your old house! The Hales. _

_They've got kids too. They're twins called Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper's _

_pretty cool and he thinks the tree house is awesome. _

_Rosalie is kind of pretty; not nearly as pretty as you though...she'd like _

_to think she's prettier than all the other girls in Phoenix._

_Jasper has a bike just like yours too. When I first saw it I stupidly thought _

_that maybe Renee had changed her mind and moved you back. _

_We're going out to Gill's Point tomorrow to toss a ball around. Rosalie _

_is tagging along too. Jazz said she likes baseball._

They were on nickname terms already?

_I didn't know you'd put our names into the tree house. _

_He pointed it out to me._

I can't deny that it hurt a little to know my house wasn't mine any more...to know that someone else was making it theirs and calling it home...That someone else was spending time in mine and Edward's little haven at the bottom of the yard ...and with my best friend.

_Have you killed the cornflakes yet?_

_So I'm the only boy that interests you huh?_

I blushed so hard and giggled as I hid my face in the comforter below me.

"Bella are you all right honey?" The sound of my mother's voice at my door startled me and added to the scarlet flush tinting my skin.

"I'm fine mum!" I squeaked before clearing my throat.

"You look a little flushed sweetie." her eyes narrowed as I blew a strand of hair out of my face "Are you getting sick?"

I had a hard time trying to convince her I wasn't coming down with any thing before she conceded and left me alone with my blush to continue reading.

I finished reading his letter and sighed.

It was slowly getting easier to breathe day by day and even though I missed him just as much as I did when we first left...I knew I would continue to be...to live. The pain was becoming a gentle ache that I knew I would never be without but I could bare it just the same.

We'd left Phoenix little over a month ago and already my life had changed dramatically.

My mom was settled into her new job and had gained a new lease of life...along with a much healthier bank balance and I was settled into Clarke Middle School. Alice had appointed herself as my deputy best friend after I politely told her I had a best friend and that he was irreplaceable; while Emmett had deemed himself my protector.

One of the boys in our class, Mike Newton, had been smiling at me like a goon since my first day and it made me feel a little uncomfortable...Emmett noticed and glared him down until he looked away, cursing under his breathe about grinding him to a pulp if he tried anything.

I had to admit that I was starting to feel happier about being here even though I would always have a tear in my heart from leaving Edward behind.

Edward's POV

I was in that part of a dream where reality is creeping back in and you start stirring, but are still able to prolong what ever dream you're having and even control it slightly.

I was just racing up the tree house ladder and crashed into Bella at the top, sending us both flying onto the floor. I landed on top of her and gasped as I felt her 'developments' press into my chest. It played like the memory of her birthday but instead of moving away from her quickly I stayed put and looked into her eyes. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but lower my lips to hers. My hole body tingled as she opened her mouth slightly and I did too. It felt so real and the pit of my stomach tightened up. I wanted to put my tongue in her mouth and had no idea why... just that I knew it would feel good but the moment hers brushed against mine, my eye's flew open and I sat bolt upright in my bed.

I squirmed around trying to get comfortable enough to go back to my dream but it wasn't happening. The front of my pyjama pants felt...sticky. I groaned as I lifted up my comforter and witnessed the smear of fluid that had soaked through the fabric and effectively stuck them to my boy parts.

How the hell did grown men cope with this! I knew what had happened...what it was, but it didn't make me understand it any better. I'd only dreamt about deepening a kiss with Bella and had her pressed against me for this to happen...god help me when I get older.

I had woken up in a similar state before and was starting to get embarrassed about it. My mother thought that I'd taken a new interest in helping around the house by doing the laundry so much but in truth...I just didn't want her to find out about my 'problem'.

It was definitely becoming one...and fast.

Bella was my best friend and it was scaring me a little how I'd started to think about her. I only ever woke up in a state when she'd been in my dreams.

It wasn't helping that I missed her so much, though it was getting easier to breathe without her.

I sighed and climbed out of bed to take a shower and clean up my mess.

My mom called me down for breakfast not long after and I didn't want to explain why I would be doing laundry again; so I hid my pants in the hamper in my bathroom before practically skipping downstairs.

Even though it was so frustrating to wake up in a mess...It never failed to leave me feeling good deep down inside and I'd grin like an idiot for a good while after.

"Good morning sunshine!" My mother chuckled as I swaggered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Morning mom!" I smiled before taking a bite, enjoying the satisfying crunch it made.

"You seem in a good mood this morning. It's nice to see you smiling more now." She walked over and laden the plate in front of me with bacon and eggs.

"Thanks mom." I finished the apple before tucking into the hot food she'd prepared.

"Morning." My father came in with his briefcase in hand and swung it up on the table.

He was just about to open it when my mother glared at him "Not at the breakfast table honey!"

He pulled a 'Oops' face at me before placing it on the floor by his chair.

I chuckled at him and shook my head as I popped a piece bacon into my mouth.

She dished up his breakfast and he grabbed hold of her, taking the pan from her hand and putting it to the side before pulling her into his lap. They looked at each other adoringly before he kissed her.

How come he could do that and not wind up needing a change of underwear!

I shrugged as I finally accepted the fact...

Puberty was a bitch!

My only solace came from the fact that it would get easier...He had just proved that to me.

I finished up my breakfast and headed out to school.

I'd taken to riding my bike to school instead of going in the car with my mother and Jasper usually rode with me.

He really was an ok guy even if his sister did annoy the shit out of me. I can't believe I told Bella she was pretty! Ok she was but...she knew it and she flaunted it. Anyone would think that she was older than Jasper with the way she acted and dressed. She wore a lot of make up and short skirts with tight tops. The hormonal part of me sometimes stared a little but the bigger part of me would always make me shudder at myself for being such a guy.

She seemed to want to spend a lot of time with Jasper and me lately and he was starting to get pissed with her for it. He didn't want to be hanging around with his sister all the time. That's partly why he started to ride to school on his bike in a morning...to get away from her. He didn't get why whenever they were at home she'd avoid him like the plague or torment the crap out of him but then would want to spend time with him if he said he was doing something with me.

It was those times when she was fluttering her eye lashes at me that I missed Bella. She was a simple kind of pretty...and didn't need to use other things to aid that beauty.

When I got home that afternoon my father was sat waiting for me on the doorstep.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked growing more worried by the moment.

He didn't usually get in for another hour and he certainly didn't wait around on the front porch for me to come home.

"Sit with me Edward." He smiled as he glanced to the empty space beside him.

O...k.

I sat down and look at him nervously.

He sat on the step with his knee's apart and his hands clasped together resting on them.

Unconsciously I mirrored his position and stared at the street in front of me.

"I hear you've been doing a lot of laundry recently?" He started to inquire

O oh.

"Ye..ah." I squirmed uncomfortably with the conversation he had picked.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked while he stared at the world around us also.

"How do you mean?" I gulped as a film of sweat started to form on my fore head and my palms became clammy.

"I remembered when I suddenly took an interest in laundry...Look Edward, you're growing up fast and your body is changing..."

I screwed my eyes up and held my breath. I really didn't want to have this conversation with my dad...that's what sex ed was for at school.

"...and reacting in new ways that probably feels strange and good too but..." He was going into doctor Cullen mode and I had to stop him.

"Dad..." I looked at him imploringly. "I'm not doing...that. I mean...not on purpose at least." I couldn't help the fierce crimson mask that crept over my face and neck.

"Good...good. I'm glad to hear it." He looked relieved and stood abruptly, leaving me in no doubt that the conversation was over and he was saving us both from dire embarrassment.

I let out a shaky breathe.

"Dad!" I stopped him as he was going through the door.

"Yes son." He smiled.

"It does get easier right?...To control I mean." I asked bashfully before looking back to the ground.

He sighed and sat back down.

"Yeah Edward...It does. It's all new at the moment and you have so many hormones running riot inside you that it'll feel like it's out of control. In a few years they'll settle somewhat and it will get easier I promise."

"A few of years?" My eyes went wide as I thought about the prospect and I groaned.

He chuckled and patted me on the back. "Yep...Oh by the way, You've got some mail in the house." With that he stood and entered our home.

I sighed and followed him, making a bee line for the side table and the letter I'd been looking forward to getting all week.

I followed my usual routine and took it to my room. The scent hit my nose as I ripped it open and caused my body to react again.

"A few more years of this? You've got to be kidding me!" I had a feeling though that this kind of reaction would be welcomed one day...In fact, I was certain of it.

I unfolded the letter and read it

_Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for the heads up on Alice and Emmett_

_Jasper sounds cool, Is he the same age as us?_

_You think I'm pretty?"_

Again I had a head rush and it wasn't to the one sat on my shoulders.

_It's weird to know someone is in my old house and making it theirs._

_I hope they don't change it too much._

_My mom's job is going really well and I'm settling into school ok too_

_with the help of Alice and Emmett; Having him around is like having _

_a big brother; it's great._

I felt a pang of resentment towards my cousin that she was describing him in such a way and that he would get to spend the time I couldn't with her.

_I'm getting used to Boston slowly too. _

_Hey guess what? My mom has a date! Can you believe it? I didn't _

_think she had it in her,; plus she's all old and stuff...yuck. His name _

_is Phil Martin and he's really nice. He plays minor league baseball _

_too. They knew each other when they were kids but lost touch over_

_the years. Turns out he works at the same place my mother does _

_when he's not playing and they hit it back off again._

_I think he might be good for her because she's smiling again, and I mean _

_really smiling! And she's started to hum when she's attempting to cook_

_which she hasn't done since before Charlie left her. I'll spare you the _

_details of how she's started to sing in the shower; I had to be cruel to_

_be kind and informed her she shouldn't give up her day job._

_It made me think about you when she told me that they use to be_

_friends, You know back when dinosaurs roamed the earth and man _

_walked on all four's,_

I laughed at her choice of description and turned over onto my back so I was more comfortable.

_Anyway, it made me think about us and how I never ever EVER _

_want to be without you as my best friend. It's starting to worry me _

_know that maybe I'm getting a little too comfortable here and _

_Phoenix will soon become no more than a memory, a distant one _

_that I'm unable to visualise properly. I'm scared I'll forget the sound _

_of your voice or the feel of your hand in mine. Promise me that we'll _

_always write to each other no matter what...even when you run off _

_and get married and start a life of your own...Promise me we won't b_

_e like my mom and Phil and lose out on so many years of contact._

_Always still means forever right?_

I couldn't believe she even had to ask that but I noticed the tell tale salty water marks on the paper and knew she needed the reassurance, it had been so long since I could hug her and look her in the eyes until she was left in no doubt how much she meant to me.

When I told her aways it was a promise of sorts and it was one I didn't intend on breaking...ever.

_Well I guess I better go, Phil will be here soon and I want to give _

_him the third degree and tell him I want my mother home at a _

_reasonable hour._

_Love always,_

_Bella._

***Waves goodbye to the sweet and innocent duo and says hello to raging hormones***

**Please take a moment to review if you can, they're highly appreciated.**

**Until next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe I've had so many reviews for only four chapters. Thank you everyone that's reviewed and shown an interest in this story. I'd also like to apologies for it being so long for me to update, I got stumped at how to aproach the change in set up.**

**I'm hoping that you all like the change of pace and atmosphere now they're older.**

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

"And don't even think about trying to bail on me Swan!" Alice's shrill voice echoed down the halls of J Cotton High School.

Trying to hide behind my locker door wouldn't help me escape her either.

"As if I'd try!" I groaned to myself.

I'd stupidly made a bargain with her...if she helped me get out of a family diner then I'd let her drag my ass all over Boston on a shopping trip.

It worked.

She played the Science project card and batted her eye lids at my mother. She'd huffed for a while before relenting and believing Alice's spiel and letting me off the hook.

It's not that I didn't want to spend time with her and Phil...but Oliver would be there too and he was a royal pain in the ass.

I finished loading my books and shit into the small space in front of me and closed the door with a start. The imbecile himself was leaning up against the door by my side with an eat shit grin on his face.

Great.

"What do you want?" I asked with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"I'm on to you Swan!" he leaned in to whisper annoyingly into my ear.

"Well get the fuck off then because you're smothering me asshole!" I bit back with a fake smile.

Oliver was the only down side to my mother's relationship with Phil. He was his seventeen year old son from a previous marriage and I could only assume he took after his mother.

Phil was the sweetest most caring person I had met of late and he made my mother happier than I could ever remember her being and for that reason and that reason alone I put up with the insufferable fool that now regularly invaded my personal space...And since Phil had moved in with us and brought the disease with him I no longer had an escape. I kept hold of my sanity only by living for my contact with Edward.

I'd left Phoenix four years ago now yet we still wrote to each other every week or so. I now had access to the internet via school too so I was able to email him now and again. We also called each other every once in a while but whenever I heard his voice it raked up all the pain and heartache I felt when I left him behind. It was still hard to accept that he was so far away and that I couldn't just run over to his house and haul up in his room listening to music with him.

"I know it was all a load of shit about that project...I checked with Mrs Tweedy...any guesses as to what she said?" His grin grew as he must have seen the panic seep into my own features.

It was soon replaced with composure.

"And?" I shrugged.

"And I'm thinking that maybe I should tell your Mom that you seem to have some issues with my Dad." he clucked his tongue.

"My issues aren't with your father...they're with you...please don't tell me that you're going to try and blackmail me now?" I inquired humorously.

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Srsly?" I shook my head at his audacity. "Ok...Let's hear it."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the locker by his side.

"I want use of your truck whenever I want." He demanded playfully.

"Ok firstly you can go to hell and keep your hands off my truck, why would you need it anyway when you've got a bike? and secondly if you say anything about dinner then I might not be able to keep my mouth shut about the lovely collection of porn stashed under your bed." I licked my lips and waited until the colour returned to his cheeks that had just drained away with my words.

"Touche!" He held out his hand like a defeated sportsman and I took it with a smugness that I knew would annoy the shit out of him. We shook before I turned to head out to Biology.

"Oh Oliver...Shaved...Really?" I feigned a disgusted look and he flushed scarlet as all the students left lurking between classes turned to gawk at him.

The rest of the school day passed without event and I was on my way home before I knew where the hours had gone.

As I pulled my truck onto our street I noticed the silver Ducati parked in my spot and I ground my teeth in frustration.

One of these day's I was going to run that piece of shit over.

"Hi sweetie." Phil greeted me as I threw my bag down, mumbled hi back and stormed up the stairs. I threw Oliver's door open and crossed my arms; glaring at him while his girlfriend Katie scrambled to cover her half naked self up.

Wow second base already?

I wanted to giggle but it would ruin my façade and I was pissed at him after all.

"Do you not know how to knock?" He spat while trying to pull his t-shirt back on

She spun around away from me and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while blushing scarlet.

"Hey Katie." I smiled before turning back to him. "The next time you park that pile of scrap in my spot I'm going to run the fucker over...you hear me?" I nodded my head at him once and slammed his door shut behind me.

I stood wearing a satisfied smirk as I heard him mumbling a string of profanities from the other side of the wooded divide between us.

When I got back down stairs my mum and Phil were both stood looking at me funny from the sitting room.

"What?" I shrugged as they obviously looked upset that we weren't getting along quite as well as they'd hoped.

"You could at least try Bella." She sighed.

"I'm trying...I am trying...but he's impossible." I tried to defend myself.

"Well try a bit harder...for me please baby." She walked over and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and guided me into the kitchen.

That's when I noticed the box on the table covered in lilac paper.

"What's that?" I asked as she stopped us in front of it.

"That's your Birthday present." She grinned.

"But it's not my Birthday for another few months Mom." My fore head crumpled as I tried to make sense of why she'd get me something so early.

"Oh shut up and just open it." She watched as I ripped at the paper and gasped. "Phil and I thought you could use one for your school work...plus you can keep in touch with Edward more than the regular mail allows you to.

"Mom...I can't...This is too much." I ran my fingers over the box while biting my lip.

"You deserve it Bella." Phil chimed in as he moved behind my mother and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you..Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around them both and hugged them like my life depended on it.

I pulled open the box and took out the sleek red laptop with awe in my eyes.

"I already set it all up for you so you should be ready to just switch it on and go...And it's hooked up to wifi too.

I had my own internet access?

I stayed around as long as I could get away with before hiding out in my room to play with my new toy.

I spent a while seeing what programs it had on it and browsing the internet. My first call of business was to send an email to Edward to let him know I was now online.

Within minutes a little number one appeared in my inbox so I wasted no time in clicking on it.

_Are you serious? They got you a laptop? Bella that's awesome! Hey does it have a webcam?_

Did it? I didn't know.

_Wait I forgot this is you and technology I'm dealing click on this link and follow the instructions to download MSN messenger._

I did as he suggested but didn't get why.

Once I'd finished the download a box flickered on the screen asking if I wanted to add Spunk Ransom as a friend. I had to bite my lips to stop from laughing but clicked on ok. Seconds later a smaller box popped up

_Hi stranger._

I stared at the screen in shock, god I was such a technovirgin.

_You know you have to type to answer me right?_

**Hi back at you.**

_There you are I thought you were trying to skip out on me._

**Like I would ever do that.**

I would never do that to him. I'd missed him so much and just knowing that we were only a click away from each other now blew me away.

_Good to know. So does that sweet machine have a webcam or not? It should have if it's one of the newer models._

**Erm...I have no idea.**

_Ok look just above the screen and see if you can see a little round thing that looks like a lens._

**Ok got the lens.**

_Ok then that means you have a webcam now look at the blue bit surrounding this conversation box and click on the one that says start camera._

I followed his advice and the box got bigger before revealing a very grown up Edward Cullen. My eye's bugged out as I looked him over. He looked almost the same only older and dressed better yet a lot...oh my god hot. He looked at the screen and I almost melted as he gave me a smile that I'd gone too long without seeing.

Edward's POV

I held my breath as I waited to see if she'd done what I'd said.

After a second the box got bigger and a beautiful brunette sat looking at me biting her lip. This was so strange. I hadn't seen her in four years and now there she was sat looking at me yet two and a half thousand miles away. Her ahir was longer now and a deeper colour than it had been...more chocolate.

**You look different.**

I watched her in rapture as she chuckled and started to type a reply to my brilliant comment.

_Four years and puberty will do that to a person._

**You look amazing. **

I couldn't stop myself from typing and I pressed send before I had a chance to think about what I'd put. She blushed and I could see it even over the computer.

_I think you need to go see an ophthalmologist and get your self some glasses._

She raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled back at the screen.

**Funny thing...I went to see one last week and he says my sight is perfect. You need to learn how to take a compliment.**

_You look pretty much the same just older._

**Gee thanks lol.**

_Glad to see you're not still wearing that old beat up baseball shirt._

**There is nothing wrong with my shirt thank you very much.**

_Oh please...wait you don't mean you still have it do you?_

I held my finger up for her to wait one second and walked over to my closet. I riffled around for a minute and grinned as my hand fell on the offending article. I walked back over to my laptop on the desk and held it up for her viewing pleasure.

_OMG! Seriously you need to throw it out already._

She propped her chin on her hand and I noticed a tear falling down her cheek.

**What is it?**

_Nothing._

**Bella come on it's me and I know you...so what's wrong?**

_It's harder than I thought that's all._

**What's hard?**

Me! I thought to myself at my own question; my dick twitched at the sight of her in the tight little cream sweater she was wearing.

Not now! Talk about bad timing.

_Seeing you. It feels like only yesterday since we left yet it seems like forever since I saw you last and it just makes me realise how much of your life I've missed out of. I miss you so much still even now._

**Yeah I know. I miss you too Bella.**

The previous happiness I'd felt started to ebb away as the realisation set in. She was right. I'd missed out on seeing her turn into the beautiful girl that sat talking to me now. Letters were great but they were limited. You couldn't show emotion properly or covey feelings as well on paper. This was limiting too though because right now I wanted nothing more than to reach into the screen and hold her to me...to comfort her and sooth her...to feel her skin against mine and take in her scent.

**I wish I could hold you right now.**

Her head dropped and her shoulders shook leaving me feeling even more helpless.

After a while though we managed to turn the conversation around to more cheery things

I had no idea what time it had gotten to when my mother knocked and came into my room.

"Honey what is it that's got your attention so wrapped that you'd miss out on dinner?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mom I'm just talking to Bella." I turned to quickly look at her before bringing my attention back to my best friend.

"Is THAT Bella?" She asked as she moved closer to the screen.

As if on cue Bella waved and my Mother's hand clutched at her chest.

"Oh my...she's turned into a stunning young woman! I can't believe that's little Isabella." she

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Don't 'Mom' me Edward Cullen." She chuckled as she lay her hand on my shoulder.

_Hey Mrs Cullen._

She waved again as my Mom read the screen in front of her.

"Oh sweetie!" She cooed "Tell her hello back." Her hand waved frantically back at my friend "Hey honey."

"She can't hear you!" I chuckled as I typed back.

After ten minutes of her telling me what to type and ask Bella she finally left me alone.

**Sorry about that.**

_Don't worry about it._

She smiled and sighed.

We'd just got back into a conversation about what we were up to at school when some guy swanned into her room and dropped down on her bed. She suddenly looked incredibly pissed off and spun in her chair to yell at him...I was glad I couldn't hear her wrath; although it could be fun to hear her turn it out at him. My guess was that the idiot running rings around her was the infamous Oliver that had been in quite a few of her letters recently.

I watched her lips moving as she verbally assaulted him and I definitely caught the odd 'fuck you' every now and again which made me chuckle.

He waited until she jumped out of her seat then slammed himself down in it and started to screw his eyes up at the screen...My guess was that he was reading our conversation and it pissed me off slightly too.

If it wasn't hectic enough already in burst my cousins into the equation. It was kind of strange to see them laughing and joking in the same space as Bella. I wanted nothing more than to be there with them. Emmett had grown to the size of a small bear while Alice seemed just as small as ever but her hair was shorter now and slightly unruly. She was dancing around the room making her way over to where Oliver was sat and did something I couldn't see...Whatever it was had him jump out of his seat and rushing for the door. Bella flopped back down in her chair and and smiled apologetically at me.

Alice took over the keyboard and typed hello and that I needed a hair cut so I waved back then flipped her off about the hair cut. Emmett decided to get as close to the camera as possible and pull a stupid face before moving back; he turned around and pulled his pants down slightly to flash me his ass me. Bella's hands shot up to her face as he jiggled his ass in front of the camera. She managed to gesture them out of the way for a while.

_I guess it's my turn to be sorry now._

She was blushing bright red and smiling like she'd slept with a coat hanger in her mouth.

**It's amazing to see you smiling Bella so don't worry about it. Maybe we should leave this for now. **

I felt a pang in my heart that I hadn't felt for a while as I realised we had to call it a night. She was obviously not going to to be left alone now they had turned up and I couldn't expect her to put everything on hold just so I could steal more time with her, being able to gaze into her glorious chocolate eyes.

**How about we talk tomorrow when we're not so busy?**

I watched her sigh as she reluctantly agreed.

_Ok. Goodnight Edward...sweet dreams._

**Always.**

She blew me a kiss before shutting of the connection and for the briefest moment my heart sank.

That was until I'd realised I'd just seen my best friend...she was beyond beautiful in my eyes...and I could now see her to some extent on a regular basis.

**A/N**

**So no actual letter in this one so to speak and I'm curious as to what you guys thought about the whole MSN bit.**

**I'm also thinking of doing an outtake of the whole web cam thing and it would be an outtake of a grown up nature. If you're interested then let me know the usual way.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll be eternally grateful. :0)**

**Review Review Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know it's been major fail of me not to post in over a week and I'm sorry to use the old excuse that real life has been a bitch...but it has...won't bore you with the details.**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. I now have 86 for this one and I'm only on chapter 6! I love you guys so much.**

**Chapter 6**

Edward's POV

I finally gave in and greeted the morning sporting an almost painful morning wood; reluctantly rousing myself the most pleasurable dream I'd ever had involving my best friend. Ever since I'd seen her appear to me in that little blue box on my laptop I'd found it hard to think of anything else.

She was like a drug to me now; a habit that I was in no rush to quit. If I didn't get a daily fix of seeing her beautiful brown eyes I started to suffer withdrawals...antsy...bouncing knees...shaking...fucking debilitating pain in my heart...all that kind of shit.

Bella Swan was no longer the little gangly girl that I had my first kiss with...or the tiny little three year old that ran around the back yard with me naked until we fell over squealing and giggling at each other; which my mother had photographic evidence of that she'd use to embarrass me at any... given...opportunity. She wasn't just my best friend in my eyes either...She was now a beautiful long haired brunette, with no hint of a child left in her features, that made my body twitch in all the best kind of ways. Of course she had no idea what she did to me and I wasn't about to tell her that just sitting talking to her would cause me to get hard.

The past week at school had been hell and I was glad it was over; plus the weekend meant I'd get to spend more time talking to Bella. I stretched my body out and yawned as my bedroom door burst open and Jasper came bounding in, more chipper than usual.

"Morning fuck face." He grinned as he walked over and dropped down on the end of my bed. "Dude I don't need to see that shit!" He gestured to the tent pitched in my pyjama pants before crossing the room to sit at my desk.

"I _was_ just about to take care of it but some asshole barged into my room before I could tend to the problem." I pursed my lips and pointed to the door "out!"

"What's got you all worked up anyway? Been thinking about that best friend of yours again huh?" He quipped poking his tongue in and out of the side of his cheek in time with the fist he was moving next to it.

"Shut the fuck up." I groaned and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I'm sorry...did I offend your virginal senses? Go get your sorry ass ready for the day dude then come introduce me to this mystery woman of yours." He chided before leaving my room; probably to go raid the refrigerator.

My mother was forever dragging his ass out of the kitchen before he could eat us out of house and home.

The plan was to rush getting ready so I could get to see Bella. That was until I stepped into the ridiculously soothing warm water. I don't know if it was because I was already aroused or what but the water crashing down on me was only adding to my state. My mind quickly pictured Bella's nimble fingers running over my skin, sending jolts of pleasure through my entire being. The water falling on my scalp felt like her fingers threading through my hair and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. My hand took on a mind of it's own and gripped my dick at the base before rubbing it between my fingers. The sudden sensation matched with the thought that I was feeling this to thought's of my best friend wavered me slightly and my other hand shot to the wall of the cubicle to steady me. She'd starred in my dreams on many occasions, even when I didn't know what she looked like all grown up, but I'd never actually masturbated with thoughts of her fuelling me!...I couldn't help it. My breathing soon became laboured and left me in short pants as I stroked from base to tip repeatedly. I knew the room was filling with steam even though I couldn't open my eyes...if I did then the glorious image I had created in my mind of Bella laid bare below me would be shattered and I was so close. I could feel the aching in my stomach that I was striving for getting closer...tightening in pleasure...gaining power. I sped up my actions and twisted my hand around my length, stroking over the tip once in a while My mouth hung open as water continued to rain down over my head, trailing around onto my face and dripping off my nose and chin, being pulled by gravity to the floor. Gravity was a good way of explaining this...Bella was my gravitational pull, I think she'd always been it, that's way it had hurt so much to let her go.I was so close I just needed a little more...that's when the thought of her on her knee's taking me into her mouth was conjured up and I lost it; my body quaked and my legs felt like jell-o as a stream of release escaped me, being quickly washed away with the water.

"Fuck!" I couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened...Ok I could but I wouldn't have believed that I could come so damn hard just for thinking about her.

To think I used to hate the changes in my body when I was younger...I knew one day that my feelings on it all would change, I just didn't bank on it being my best friend and my dirty little mind to make it so much more enjoyable!

I washed with speed, dried and dressed myself in record time before Jasper could come in pointing the finger and knowing why had taken so long.

Within five minutes I was sitting at my desk powering up my laptop while rubbing a soft white towel against my hair to rid it of excess moisture.

"Wow you're ready!" He chuckled when he came back into the room. "I thought you'd be a little longer you know..what with your little problem and all to take care of." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes before turning to see if Bella was signed in. It didn't take long to see phoenix_forever was on line and it took even less time for the box to expand and my hit for the day to take effect, instantly quelling my ache for her somewhat.

"Holy fuck! Is that her?" he asked as he dragged a spare chair over to where I was sitting, typing the pleasantries to get them out of the way.

"That's Bella." The smile on my face was huge as her face lit up with her 'hi'

"Dude she's fucking hot!" His eyes went wide as he ogled her and a foreign feeling welled inside me...or rather a mixture of them.

Pride...My best friend _was_ hot, but she was so much more than just that.

Fear...That someone else saw how amazing she was and one day someone would do something about it and maybe she'd forget about me then.

But the biggest feeling was possessiveness...anger that he'd called _my_ Bella hot while drooling from the corner of his mouth a little. It was one thing for me to have thoughts about her but I didn't want my other closest friend to be thinking about her like that too.

"There's no wonder you wake up every morning with a boner...Man I probably will now!" He gulped and a switch flicked inside of me.

Before I knew what was happening, I shoved him off the chair...hard. It was either that or punch him.

Bella's POV

I chuckled as I watched his friend drop to the floor and wished I could here what they were talking about; saying that, Edward did not look amused!

**What are you guys talking about? **

I typed and hit send.

Jasper thinks you're hot.

He shook his head at his friend that was clawing his way off of the floor

Ok...

I was confused as to why that would make Edward's features set hard.

**Oh...well maybe you should take him to **

**the eye doctor when you go lol.**

There's nothing wrong with my eye sight,

I already told you it's perfect.

**Well tell him I'm flattered but **

**he's really not my type.**

No, my type was tall...messy hair and amazing emerald eyes...My type was Edward.

I watched as his friend leaned in over the keyboard, swatting Edward's hands out of the way and taking control of the conversation, leaving my best friend looking rather pissed off about it.

Ok beautiful, then may I ask

what exactly IS your type?

I stared as the little curser flashed, waiting to write my response...goading me to just spit out that I was only interested in the man by his side.

I don't know exactly when it had happened but I was feeling more than just friendship towards Edward these days. I'd felt things for the boy I used to write to...whom had turned into a young man and still managed to capture my heart with his words; but after seeing him...seeing the smile I loved, that hadn't changed in over four years...Something had changed between us...that much I was sure of; what that change was exactly was the unknown.

I'd owned my laptop for just over a month now and I couldn't thank my Mom and Phil enough. It had been the best gift I'd ever been given, second only to the friendship ring on my finger from Edward.

I'd kept my promise to wear it always, only taking it off to move to a smaller finger as I grew. It currently sat on my wedding ring finger, having been moved from my middle one because it became a little tight. I rolled it around unconsciously before replying.

**Not you. **

I typed with a smirk. I watched as they read the text and Edward threw his head back in laughter and even Jasper chuckled with reluctance.

Way to wound my ego.

With that he slapped Edward's back and left.

**I didn't mean to offend him.**

Don't worry you didn't. He's hungry.

Nothing comes between him and his stomach,

not even a hot girl.

Wait...Was he calling me hot?

I blushed, unsure of what to think.

Just out of curiosity...What IS your type?

Oh god!

I swallowed hard and was just about to spout off the usual tall dark and hansom with green eyes when I was saved by my mother calling me.

**Don't go anywhere ok, I just**

**have to go see what my Mom wants **

**she just shouted both me and Oliver **

**so it could be serious.**

**BRB.**

Ok, hurry back. I'll miss you

while you're gone.

I blew him a kiss without thinking and scurried out of the door only to bump straight into Oliver.

"Hey watch it shrimp." He pretended to scowl at me.

"I think you've got that the wrong way around...From what I heard around school you're the shrimp." I wiggled my little finger in front of him before setting off down the stairs at break neck speed, squealing as he caught me up and tickled the crap out of me.

Our relationship had changed too.

I'd come home from school one day to talk to Edward and he'd taken his laptop downstairs for a change to show me that his house was exactly the same, he used it like a video camera and would stop every now and again to type a description. While he was giving me the tour someone came to his door so he set the laptop down on the side table. I got to watch as he opened the door to some blonde, that I learned later was Rosalie, and she proceeded to throw herself at him. I didn't wait around for him to explain and shut off my computer. I spent the biggest part of the night holed up in my tree house that I was quickly growing too big for. Oliver had poked his head in to see if I was all right after being sent by my Mother to check on me and genuinely seemed concerned when he saw the hurt in my eyes. He'd climbed up and sat beside me just like Edward used to, only Edward would have hugged me while Oliver got close without actually touching me. He asked me what was wrong and listened, asking if I had given him a chance to explain. I'd said that he shouldn't really have to because we were just friends. He rolled his eyes at me before sharing his experiences of misunderstandings and encouraged me to talk to Edward. He said I obviously couldn't see what was right in front of me, that on the odd times he'd intruded while I was talking to my best friend, he'd noticed the way I look at him...how he looked at me. He told me one day that I would wake up from the cosy dream I was having about us being friends and see that it was something more than that and something special no less. He told me I should just tell Edward what I had been feeling towards him lately...Yeah because it was just that simple.

"I'm glad you two are getting along better now...really I am but can you just be less boisterous for a moment, we have something important to discuss with you both.

Oliver looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and a 'what the fuck' look plastered on his face. I shrugged but followed them into the family room regardless.

"You know how happy we are that you guy's finally seem to be getting along right?" Phil spoke wit reluctance.

Oliver mock punched my arm but we nodded our response.

"Well seen as things are better around here, Renee and I decided that maybe we should make things between us...official." He let his words hang in the air while he pulled his lips into a thin line, like he was expecting an explosion to rip through the silence.

"By official you mean...?" Oliver coaxed.

"We're getting married." My mother added before turning to her lover and squeezing his hand in support.

"Oh my god!" I breathed before covering my mouth with my hand.

Oliver was on his feet faster than I thought possible and embraced his father in a manly hug and a token back pat. His actions shocked me. I don't know what I expected from him but it wasn't that! He really wasn't as bad as I'd first thought and I was really starting to like having him as a brother.

I got up myself and hugged my mother and Phil in turn before spending a few moments to look at the gorgeous vintage diamond ring sat on her finger before squealing and rushing for the stairs. I stopped and turned to call my mother.

"Can I tell Edward?" I begged her with my eyes but not wanting to spoil the phone call I knew she'd make to her own best friend.

"Sure honey, ask him to tell Esme 'll call her later ok?" She beamed at me obviously grateful that they hadn't just started world war three.

I ran to my room and dropped into the chair to find him still sat there looking sexy as hell.

Are you ok? Was it bad?

He asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

**No, not bad, good, really good.**

I smiled to myself; shaking my head from side to side before filling him in on the events that had just transpired.

**My Mom and Phil have just announced**

**their engagement! They're getting married!**

Edward's POV

I thought my eyes were going to bug out when I read her last message so I read it a few times over before I believed what it actually said before turning towards my door and shouting loud enough for the whole city to hear.

"MOM...WE'RE GOING TO BOSTON!"

**A/N**

**Yeah sorry about the whole short as shit Edward POV at the end but I really wanted to put his view in when he heard the news. **

**So who's happy that they're going to get to see each other in person??? Raise your hand in a review lol, You know the drill by now, maybe if I get plenty of reviews it'll remind me why I need to try and make time to try and write again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just for the record...I finished this by dinnertime on saturday but stupid wouldn't let me upload it...It's only JUST let me do it now.**

**So I thought I'd make it up to you all, for the lovely reviews and kind words you left me for chapter , by cracking on with this chapter for you all. **

**You guys are amazing and always manage to make me feel better :0)**

**Just a reminder...I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I JUST USE THE CHARACTERS LIKE PUPPETS IN MY OWN LITTLE SHOWS**

**Chapter 7**

Edwards POV

The wait was killing me.

Seriously...killing me.

I'd been patient over the past five months for today to get here and now it was...it was dragging like hell.

I'd watched the time tick by agonisingly slowly throughout the day until it was time to leave for the airport. It finally hit eleven thirty pm and we climbed into the cab to go. Our flight was in the early hours of the morning and I was hoping to grab some kind of sleep on the plane; but I doubted that I would be able to with the sweetest reunion of my life less that a day away.

I'd managed to keep this from Bella. My parents had played their part along with Mrs Swan and her significant other. As far as she was concerned there was just no possible way that we could make it for the wedding. She'd been told that my folks had tight work commitments that they'd tried to get out of but just couldn't manage it. She'd bought it and spent many hours trying to come up with ways for me to get around the situation...pushing my resolve to the limit. I'd had to constantly remind myself not to slip up too.

The truth was that my parents had organised two weeks vacation time. My mother had been secretly helping Renee with wedding plans and wanted to go earlier so she could help with all the finalizing...Meaning that I would have two whole weeks to spend with my best friend.

So knowing she'd expect me to be on line to talk that night when I knew we'd be at the airport...I had to use my initiative.

The heat at the airport on our end of the journey was enough to cook an omelette. It was sticky and stifling even with the late hour so I took myself out side, staying close enough to the terminal to piggy back the internet connection. I leaned against the white wall of the building hoping she'd think I was outside my house rather than waiting to get on a plane to see her.

It worked like a charm.

I hate this.

Her face was flushed with defeat and resting on her hand that sat threaded in her hair.

**I know, me too. I wish I could be there.**

I don't think I can get through this without you.

I watched as the camera picked up the light reflecting off of a single tear as it fell effortlessly over her cheek making me feel like a complete asshole. That was the one point I came closest to giving in and telling her everything but the selfish part of me reigned supreme and kept me quiet. I knew it would be worth it when I saw her.

**You've made it to eighteen without me **

**being there to catch you every time **

**you stumble Bella. You'll be fine. You **

**could always take your laptop and set **

**it up so I can watch lol.**

Her shoulders shuddered as a shaky breath escaped her but she tried her best to smile.

I know but I just really hoped I'd get to see you.

I could really use one of your amazing hugs right

now.

I really wanted to be able to hug her too, and soon enough I would, but for now I had to stand fast. My mind on the other hand couldn't stay still if it tried as it raced through numerous other things it wanted me to do to her that weren't just as innocent as a hug. I bit my lip as I felt all my blood rush south.

**One day, when you least expect it, I'll be **

**there to give you an actual hug.**

I gave her the best smile I could muster before trying to change the subject.

**So do I get to see your dress seeing as I'm not **

**actually going to get to see it on?**

I watched as she dropped her head groaning before walking over to what I assumed to be her closet. When she came back into view she was sticking her head through the gap between the hanger and the dress so it hung around her neck. I chuckled as she pulled out the sides for me to see and pretended to twirl around on the spot. It was softest blue I'd seen and I knew without a doubt that she would look incredible in it.

My father and Jasper suddenly came into view and I knew that meant our time was up for now. Jasper was coming along for the experience apparently. Bella's Mom had said it was fine and he was more than welcome, he even knew not to expect me to be around for him to torment the shit out of while we were there but he'd met my cousins before when they'd come to visit. Rosalie had tried to tag along too and I drew the line right on that shit before it started. She'd already made Bella think there was something going on between us once and I'd spent ages the following day telling her that Rose was just a blonde haired bimbo that I wouldn't piss on if she was on fire. I didn't like her like that. My eye's only ever saw Bella.

**It's beautiful. I bet you'll look stunning in **

**it. I'm going to have to turn in...I have a **

**heavy day at school tomorrow so I'll more **

**than likely catch up with you after school ok?**

I smiled internally that the next time I'd talk to her would be in person but she sighed, resolved in the lie...I hated lying to her. I didn't have school tomorrow at all, we'd finished for spring break the day before.

Ok well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then.

**Bet on it.**

I smiled at her and winked; watching as she blushed and bit her lip.

I will, don't you worry about that.

She blew me a kiss again and I realised we were flirting a little with each other and that made me feel all fuzzy and warm. I thought back to when I used to hold her hand and kiss her; it made me wonder if I did it now...whether or not I'd still get that intense tingle when our lips brushed against each other.

The little box disappeared before I shut down my system and shoved it back into my hand luggage.

"She's still got no clue huh?" My Father asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not one iota." I answered as he slapped his hand on my shoulder; we both chuckled as we walked back toward the terminal.

Bella's POV

How was I going to get through this without him?

I hadn't talked to him in nearly twenty four hours and it felt like the end of the world!

How I ever managed to survive before my laptop was beyond me. But I had survived. I'd had to wait a week to a week and a half for my letters from him before and I was content with that but now...now it felt like I'd had all my limbs amputated rendering me helpless...not just my limbs but my eye's my ears and my heart. My heart hurt the most. But I had to respect Dr and Mrs Cullen and that they couldn't just drop everything like that to come here.

I'd bumbled my way through the last day of school before spring break. How the hell I managed to concentrate and make it through the day I had no idea, but I did. Alice and Angela had kept me busy along with Emmett but mind mind barely wondered away from thoughts of my best friend.

Angela had asked if I'd had any acceptance letters for college and squealed when I told her I'd received one from Dartmouth the day before. I on the other hand couldn't quite seem to get enthused about it. The past few weeks had been filled with wedding plans, wedding plans and more wedding plans. I tried so hard for my mother's sake to keep my chin up but when the one time I thought for sure that I'd get to see my best friend disintegrated before my eyes...I found it hard to be happy about anything. The truth was I was crushed that I wasn't going to see Edward. I hated it. I wanted to do nothing but wallow in self pity in my room.

After shrugging Angela off as politely as possible I fucking ran into Mike Newton. I'd just made it to my truck, ready to drive out of this hell hole when the toad that had chased after me since I moved here tried to get my attention. He wouldn't get that I wasn't interested in him. He was talking about something but I didn't take any of it in; instead I pictured Edward striding over the parking lot, punching him clean out before sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me off into the sunset...Yeah because life was really that romantic. I tuned back in just as he mentioned something about dinner and me in the same sentence.

"I'm sorry what?" I tried refocusing my eyes on him.

"I said did you maybe want to get dinner sometime...with...with me?" He grinned smugly and put a hand by my head, resting it against my truck and closing the gap between us.

"Damn...I'd love to but I have a very strict dietary requirement." I made a charade of hissing in disappointment, falsely giving him hope.

"I'm sure we could find somewhere to accommodate your needs he got even closer and I felt a little uncomfortable but stood my ground.

"I'm sure everywhere could." He looked at me puzzled."My requirement is that you are nowhere near me when I'm eating...If you were it could cause me to throw up uncontrollably." I nodded like I'd just given him a serious explanation.

He huffed and backed off.

"You know you can be a real stuck up bitch sometimes." He spat.

"And proud of it by all accounts." I smiled as sweetly as I could with so much bile wanting to expel itself from my body at the thought of how close he'd been to me. I climbed into my decrepit old truck and headed home.

I was completely deflated by the time I made it there and dragged my sorry ass through the front door. I went through my usual routine of throwing my bag by the coat stand and heading for the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella honey is that you?" She walked out into the hall and stood looking up at me with a strange light flashing in her eyes.

"No Mom it's the pope and he wants to know if he can steal the drapes, he needs a new robe and they're just the shade he's looking for." My tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Very funny Bella! If you're going to be like that then I guess I shouldn't tell you that a package came for you today and..."

"A package? For me?" I cut her off.

"Yes for you...I put it on your bed." Again I could see that gleam in her eye that meant something was going on.

"Thanks Mom." I tried to sound more chipper for her and less hostile but gave up and turned to head upstairs to my room.

Oliver stood leant against the frame of his room door grinning like he'd just had a good blow job. I stared the fucker down and grabbed the handle of my door. He chuckled before going back into his room. I let out a dejected sigh and opened it.

I froze in place.

"Hey you." his voice reached down to my very soul.

"Edward! Oh my god!" He was on his feet and rapping his arms around me before I had a chance to release the breath I'd unconsciously been holding.

I clung to him for dear life and he tightened his grasp around me, burying his face in my hair.

"Oh god." I whispered over and over in shock.

"When you least expect it remember." I felt him smiling against me and I pulled away enough to see him properly.

He was so much taller than he'd seemed but then he'd usually been sat down when we'd talked; I needed to push up on my tiptoes to reach him so he hunched down meaning I didn't have to stretch. His hair was exactly the same kind of unruly but sculpted mess as I remembered and his green eyes took away my breath as they shone down at me. But he was still my Edward...I still got a tingle from his touch...and I never wanted to let go of him ever again, even though I knew I would inevitably have to. For now we were together and falling straight back into the familiar...just Bella and Edward without so much as a hint of awkwardness or hesitation.

After a few moments he pulled me over to my bed and sat us down; keeping an arm around my back and using his other to brush a stray bit of hair out of my eyes.

"I missed you more than you can ever imagine." He whispered with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure I _can _imagine, I missed you too." I beamed up at him and something passed between us that didn't need words.

"When did you get here?" I asked trying to figure out the math in it all.

"About fifteen minutes before you came home."

I quickly figured out the flight time...transfers...check in usually a couple of hours before a flight...

"You were at the airport last night? When we talked you had to be already at the airport!" My brow wrinkled at the deception but dissipated before I could feel hurt from being lied to...It was a good lie.

"Ye-ah."

We talked for a while longer before I suddenly jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and out of the door with me.

Oliver was stood by his door again chuckling at me.

"Edward...Oliver...Oliver...Edward" I panted as I passed, not stopping for a proper introduction.

I wanted to keep him for myself.

He mumbled something along the lines of 'we've met'

I was in such a rush that I almost tripped and fell on the stairs but his arms shot out and caught me protectively...strongly...lovingly.

It took a moment for me to collect my thoughts and compose myself.

But then I was off again with him laughing at me as he laced his fingers through mine.

We breezed through the kitchen with a quick 'Hi mom, bye mom' and her protesting that I could let the poor boy say hello properly and that I wasn't being very civil...but I didn't care. I headed for the mighty Oak and it's hideaway haven, only stopping when we could go no further without the aid of the rope ladder. I looked at him as I panted to catch my breath and giggled as I launched myself up the ladder, looking back down over my shoulder to see if he was following. He was. He seemed to be swallowing hard as he followed. I fell through the hatch first with him following seconds later; both of us collapsing in a fit of laughter. We stayed laid there on our backs, looking at each other until we calmed down. He reached for my hand again and entwined our fingers before bringing our hands to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand and I melted as his eyes bore into mine.

"I really can't find the words to tell you just exactly what you mean to me Bella."

**A/N**

**I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Review if you want to. :0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have been having a nightmare with fanfiction now for a while and I have to admit it pissed me off and I lost my need to write for a while and for that I will apologies. I also have to apologies to you all that reviewed and didn't get a personal response back and hope you can forgive me for that. You guy's know how important you are to my writing and I'm not going to fill you in on my excuses, just please know that something terrible happened in my life this time last year and the past few week and the ones to come are increasingly hard for me to get through so updates maybe still a little irregular than what most of you are used to. Also know though that being here and writing fanfiction and having you guys leave such kind words has helped me take my mind off of things over the past six months and stopped me from cracking up and winding up in hospital (no joke).**

**So here's the next bit and sorry for the delays...and the long A/N**

Edward's POV

I couldn't quite wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be within kissing distance of Bella.

My best friend.

The plane journey had been tedious and the cab ride over here had been plain torturous. My foot had bounced impatiently up and down...driving my parents so much to distraction that they got the cab driver to swing by Bella's house first to drop me off. As much as my mother yearned to see her friend there were other things she unfortunately had to do before their own reunion.

I'd kissed her cheek before rushing to get out of the car mumbling my thanks.

The house was a lot bigger than I expected and could probably fit her old house inside it. I let out the breath I felt like I'd been holding since beginning this journey as I looked up at the final barrier keeping my heart broken.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked up to the front of the house; glancing around the neighbourhood before knocking on the thick oak door in front of me.

"Edward!" Mrs Swan squealed as she flung open the door and grabbed me tightly to her. "Oh honey let me look at you."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and hoped her daughter would be a little less brutal with her greeting.

"Hey Mrs Swan." I beamed as a stern look crossed her face.

"Now let's get one thing clear young man...You're too old now to be calling me Mrs Swan...It's Renee OK?" She gave me a pointed look while I nodded my head and she pulled me to her once more.

After a moment she looked behind her hopefully and loosened her hold on me infinitesimally.

"My Mom sends her apologies for not being able to stop by right now but she has some thing's she has to tend to first over at Aunt Tanya's...but she promises to be over as soon as possible." I offered before she could be too disappointed.

"Oh don't worry about it honey...You are so hansom!" She smiled as she looked me over.

Clearly I was not the scrawny tearaway I was four and a half years ago. "Bella said you were but..." Her words cut off as she spun around to introduce me to her fiancée, Phil. "Edward this is Phil and Phil this is Edward." He rushed over to shake my hand politely but my mind was still stuck with the fact that Bella had said I was hansom; they were pulled back to the man in front of me when his own words sunk in.

"Hey Edward...So you're who Bella makes such a fuss over?" He flinched as Renee slapped his arm. "Ouch! What?"

something deep within me was swelling...ready to burst out.

"Oh and this is Phil's son Oliver" Renee added as the guy I recognised from time spent talking with Bella on the laptop slumped across from the kitchen to the stairs with a 'Sup' before sprinting up them. "He's the same age as you and Bella...Speaking of which..." She started and I froze where I stood at the mention of her name.

"Is she here?" I asked hopefully

"No." Renee looked at me again.

I felt my shoulders slump and it didn't go un-noticed.

"But she's due home from school any minute." She added quickly to quell my disappointment. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know...I haven't even thought about it..." A million thoughts about how I could surprise her filled my mind and none seemed to be good enough.

But then would I ever see anything as good enough for her? I doubted it. Especially when it came to guys, there would never be anyone in my mind that would be good enough for my best friend.

"Well we're out of time to think about it." She nodded to the door and the sound of some ancient engine roaring down the street.

I turned to plead with her with my eyes for some kind of way to make this more than just her walking in to find me chatting to her mother like this.

"She always goes to her room first when she gets in...You could go wait up there." She watched me raptly as a huge smile spread itself across my face. "It's the second door on the right." She nodded towards the stairs and I was gone.

As soon as I pushed open her door a familiar scent hit me and caused my eyes to close of their own accord.

It was Bella.

I quickly glanced around the room and found it strange how I felt like I'd been here before...But then we'd spent so long talking over the web cam that I guess I did know this place. I turned and sat on her bed; facing the door and toyed with my hands in my lap. I was so nervous and didn't know why. This was Bella...Just Bella...My Bella. I turned to look at a book on her night stand and grinned like an idiot when I read the title. I picked up the very battered copy of Wuthring Heights and flipped open the cover and read the words written in my own hand.

To Bella, My best friend always

Merry Christmas

all my love and hugs

Edward

I remembered buying it for her when we were twelve and she gave me a really big hug for it. She'd saved up for months just to get me something that year, much to my annoyance, and bought me an amazing new baseball glove. I had already got one but I only ever used the one she bought me after that. I still had it somewhere. And she clearly enjoyed my gift as much as I did my own.

Murmurings from the stairs brought me back up to date and I placed the book back by her bed, only to be distracted then by the picture of the two of us with our heads stuck out of her old tree house.

I smiled at it while listening to the sound of footsteps on the landing and mumblings...it was at that part that I thought my heart would vacate my chest from beating so hard. My breathing caught as the door handle turned and was pushed open and there she stood.

"Hey you." I managed to croak out hoping to god that I wouldn't make a fool of myself and blubber like a baby.

"Edward! Oh my god!" Her voice was barely more than a whisper as her eyes darted over me as if checking I was real.

I was on my feet and holding her in my arms before I could think of what else to say or do...and having her in my arms felt right. I buried my face in her hair as tightened her hold on me.

"Oh God!" She kept saying over and over as she clung to me.

"When you least expect it remember." I whispered with a smile still crushing my nose into the side of her neck.

I could feel her stretching up on her toes just to hug me better so I hunched over so she wouldn't hurt herself. My body seemed to be alive with her touch and I couldn't help but remember back to when I used to be able to kiss her and how I'd tingle everywhere...this was kind of like that but magnified by a thousand. It would be so easy to push through her hair and kiss the delicate skin of her throat, following it around to her collar bone and beyond. My dick twitched and I knew I had to break our first hug in years because if I didn't she'd be feeling something else trying to hug her through my pants so I guided her to her bed and sat us down.

"I missed you more than you can ever imagine." I sighed as I watched her looking at me intently.

We talked for a while before I got dragged out of the house and over her lawn. She stopped at the foot of a huge oak and giggled before launching herself up the rope ladder that hung from it's branches. The view from where I followed her up it was mesmerising and I had to swallow hard to suppress the urge to bite her ass.

We laughed as we fell through the small opening into the wooden den after a while our laughter subsided and I found myself just laid there gazing at her; unable to believe that this was all real yet so I said the first thing that crossed my mind.

"I really can't find the words to tell you just exactly what you mean to me Bella."

Bella's POV

We didn't leave the tree house for hours. We watched the sun set and the few stars that could be seen from here shine...You could just make them out if you screwed up your eyes.

"So when was all this arranged?" I asked as I sat cross legged next to him while sharing the big bag of skittles he brought as a sweetener for lying.

"Um..." he chuckled and looked away.

"You better tell me Cullen or else!" I warned waving my finger at him.

"Or else what?" his laughter gained momentum at the threat he knew would be empty.

"I won't give you any more sugar." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Huh! I didn't realise sugar was on offer." He lowered his head but looked up at me through his lashes, leaving me slightly flustered and struggled to recollect my thoughts.

"There was never any way we weren't going to make this trip Bella." His smile was weaker than before; he was clearly worried that I would be upset by the extent of the deception involved in this charade. "My Mom's been helping yours with wedding plans since you told me about it."

He shifted uncomfortably in his spot at the silence I'd let fall between us while I processed everything. It meant that even my mother had lied to me...But some how I couldn't find it in me to care. Edward was here...within kissing distance.

My Mother finally called me in at nine thirty to discuss arrangements and I felt like a was thirteen again as we walked hand in hand back up the lawn to the house.

"So Edward is staying here then?" I heard Phil ask her as we neared the house.

I looked at him and my grin grew wider along with his.

"Yeah I offered seeing as Tanya's place is pretty over run at the moment...That is if it's ok with Edward though." She turned towards us as we walked into the house, obviously aware that we would have heard. "He can bunk in with Oliver...You don't mind do you sweetie?" Her attention turned to my step brother to be.

"As long as the dude don't snore...Not got a problem with it at all...And no sleeping naked." He joked but the thought took my mind to a few interesting places before total disgust took root.

"NO! NO WAY!" I shook my head chuckling manically.

"Bella?" Renee looked at me like I was crazy.

"NO! I've had the unfortunate miss pleasure of having to venture into that pit and there is no way you are risking my best friends health by making him stay in there...He'd need a bio hazard suit just to stand any chance of surviving!" I walked over to where he was perched on the counter top eating a bowl of cereal and waved my finger in his direction.

"How come you survived then?" He quipped with a chuckle before taking another mouthful of fruit loops.

"Because I held my breath and was in and out within thirty seconds!." I growled still in protest mode.

"In and out in thirty seconds huh?" He smirked as our parents missed the double meaning in his comment.

"I won't say that I hope you choke on that..." I pointed to his bowl with a know it all look. "I'll merely gloat at the possibility!" I huffed before crossing to my mom and trying the puppy dog look that usually got me what I wanted within reason. "Why can't I set the cot up in my room for him?" I pouted.

"Gee let me think about that one!" Oliver chimed in and earned a death glare from me.

"Mom it's not like we haven't had sleep overs before." I snuggled up to her side and watched as Edward bit back a smirk.

"Bella you were both eight...there's a difference!" She started so I tried a different tack.

"Mom come on! I mean...it's Edward for god sake!" I made sure to look at him and wink, hoping he didn't take that the wrong way.

He winked back at me and my fucking heart rate went through the roof; he'd taken it as I'd intended.

"Well..." She looked at Phil who just shrugged at her.

"Mom please...don't make him suffer at Oli's mercy...Hell I'd rather sleep in the tree house and let him have my bed than subject him to that!" I looked up at her through my lashes and saw the teeniest sigh escape her and I knew the battle was won. "Thanks mom." I grinned and dragged Edward back upstairs.

I stopped at the hamper on the landing for clean bedding and handed it to him while I pulled out the folding cot. We worked together to set up his bed before standing and smiling at each other again.

"So what do you want to do know?" I asked in earnest but he just raised his eyebrow at me and smirked like an idiot...or more accurately...like Oliver. For a minute I panicked that it was more suggestive than it was...but then I thought about it a little more and decided that I didn't care if he bent me over the dresser an had his way with me.

When I finally snapped out of my little fantasy world I noticed him searching through my stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked in amusement.

"Looking for your DVD's" He mumbled as he continued to look all over.

Before I could stop him he'd wrenched open my top dresser draw and whistled as he fingered a pair of my black panties.

Oh god he was touching my underwear!

I rushed over and yanked it out of his hand and slammed the draw shut; nearly taking his fingers off at his knuckles. I pressed my back up against the draw and blushed like a champ and he smirked at me...though deep behind the smirk was something else.

"Black panties?" He asked before licking his lips. "I thought you said no one here interested you." I cooed.

"They don't!" I spat a little too defensively

I'd dreamt about Edward seeing my underwear before but I guess I thought it would be a little different than him rummaging through my dresser.

"Really?" He asked. "Because you know girls only buy black underwear if they intend on it being seen." A huge crooked grin sat on his face as he threw himself on my bed and put his hands behind his head.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in anyone?" I asked back with a little sour tone that he'd know that...had he seen another girl's panties and just told me otherwise?

"It was some random fact that Jasper once spouted about." He must have sensed my ill ease at the conversation because he was on his feet and hugging me again. "So where DO you keep your DVD's?" He questioned as a distraction.

"They're in the drawer under the TV. I'm going to get ready for bed so take your pick of what we can watch."

My heart suddenly seemed to run a muck as I thought about having him in my room...over night...with his messy sex hair and those seemingly long fingers...Yes I took note at the elegance of his hands and shamelessly wondered about how they'd play me.

I washed up quickly and splashed cold water on my face and neck trying to calm myself down enough to go back in there in my shorts and spaghetti strapped vest top. It wouldn't be the first time he'd seen me ready for bed because we'd spent many long hours into the night talking online...but it still brought the butterflies in my stomach out in force. Nether the less I sucked it up and walked out into my room only to have the breath knocked straight out of me. Edward was bent over the DVD machine in nothing but a pair of black pyjama pants. I marvelled at the way his toned form moved as he straightened up and grabbed the small collection of remote's from my desk.

I'd just got my heart to restart before it stopped again as he sidled into my bed next to me and shoved me to move over.

Suddenly all the things like this that we did as kids brought forth a multitude of different reactions in me and it took me a while to settle myself down and fall into an old routine with him.

**A/N I promise to try and get my head together and get back to regular postings and hope my lack of updates hasn't made any of you lose interest in these too.**

**Reviews = love**


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's been a while again...I know...but I got a new toy...No it doesn't vibrate and it's not pink either lol. My hubby bought me a laptop...and a new graphics program so yey! *is happy and does the happy dance.* So I've been spending time playing with that and not paying enough attention to my writing...but now it also means that I won't keep getting kicked off the main computer when ~I do try and write yey again!**

**Here's the next bit anyway**

Edward's POV

I had the best night's sleep ever and had yet to wake up from it. I don't remember much of the film Bella and I were watching before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer without the aid of match sticks and the sight of her coming out of that bathroom in those tight little shorts and top was going to fuel my dreams; dreams I couldn't wait to shamelessly have.

My eyes were still closed as I snuggled up to the very warm, petite frame beside me and sighed deeply before my eyes shot open and registered where I was...and where I'd been all night.

I froze in place as she adjusted her position and brought her knee up over my groin causing me to whimper silently at the friction and my sudden erection. She sighed and mumbled something that resembled my name but I thought nothing of it.

Her mouth was in reach of mine and it would have been so easy to lean forward and kiss her plump rose coloured lips but I refrained for fear of waking her. As much as I wanted her in ways I know knew and understood...it scared me shitless.

My eyes locked on her mouth as she unconsciously licked her lips and snuggled in closer again. I gulped hard and turned to look at the ceiling; praying to god this moment wouldn't end prematurely...or at least that I could keep enough control of my loins and didn't shoot my load just because her leg was rubbing me up. Then of course there was the dilemma that if she woke up now she'd feel me pressing into her leg and that could make things really awkward.

She remained asleep for another twenty minutes before she finally stirred and I quickly used her disorientation to my advantage to untangle my legs from hers. Her eyes fluttered open and her focus rested on my face with a confused look. Her brow furrowed as she stretched and looked around at the TV we'd seemed to have been watching only moments ago.

"Morning." I whispered in a horse voice.

After a minute of adjustment she smiled shyly. "Morning." She whispered back, seeming in no rush to move away from me.

"When did the movie end?" She asked as she let out a muffled yawn behind her hand.

"My guess is some time last night." I chuckled once before swallowing hard.

She stretched again, aching her back and closing her eyes. The movement brought her within an inch of my mouth and I unconsciously moved forwards towards lips with my own, moistening my own in anticipation before they'd meet hers; but her stretch ended before my balls grew enough to act fully on my impulse and I moved back rolling slightly away...screwing my eyes shut and praying silently to who ever the fuck was listening to stop torturing me.

Bella fell back into the comfort of her bed and looked at me quizzically. "Did you sleep ok?" She asked as she bit her lips.

That shit was lethal.

"Um...yeah I slept ok." I nodded, not wanting to be to enthused about it.

Truth was that thanks to her little ensemble I'd had the most amazing dreams ever and was very thankful that I'd still managed to control my bodily functions sufficiently as to not needing a major clean up in her bed.

She rolled over on to her stomach and propped herself up on her forearms, out in front of her. "So what do you want to do today" She asked expectantly.

I looked at her but shifted my glance when I couldn't help but notice the view down the front of her vest...and the view of her boobs were mashed together...and the image of my hands doing the same thing to them.

God I had it bad.

"What do you want to do?" I retorted along with an internal groan.

I knew exactly what the fuck I wanted to do...HER!

No! I scolded myself, she was my best friend and that was all. She wouldn't want me like that so I had to get my mind out of the gutter long enough to focus...focus and remember that this shouldn't be so hard with her...We'd spent hours together before this.

"Well let's start small with breakfast huh?" She smiled at me and the whole day just got fucking brighter.

I watched her in rapture as she fluttered her way around the kitchen; cooking me a breakfast feast that was totally unnecessary but delicious none the less. I used to take the piss out my father when he'd 'Mmm' and 'Ah' and make other stupid yummy noises when my mother cooked for him but there I sat doing the same fucking thing.

"This is really good Bella." I mumbled through a mouth full of the best eggs I'd ever had and waving my fork towards the plate.

"She smiled at me over her orange juice and our eyes locked. Everything else disappeared for a few seconds before she looked away and walked over the the stove to pick up the dirty pan for washing.

"Argh!" She growled before letting it fall the to linoleum.

I was out of my seat and over to her before I could blink; taking her hand in mine to inspect it.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" She hissed as I turned it over carefully looking over the angry red line darkening her perfect ivory flesh.

"Ouch!" I grimaced.

Her hands shook gently in mine and I knew it was causing her pain. "Run it under the faucet ." I encouraged, leading her over to the sink running the cold water.

"Arrrghhh" Pain was evident on her face as tears spilled over her cheeks and I wanted nothing more that to take it away then kiss her tears away too.

"I know it hurts more but it will help I promise." I looked deep into her eyes trying to convey my concern...and something else.

I stood there holding her hand into the flowing icy water for a good ten minutes, hoping I'd done something right...That's what was advised for a mild burn after all right?...Even though I knew it didn't feel mild to Bella.

"Thank you." She whispered as I finally turned off the tap...still not letting go of her hand.

We were stood so close that I could feel her radiating energy and her fiercely racing heart through my shirt.

"Your welcome." I rushed before clearing my throat and walking over to where the pan lay discarded on the floor.

"Shit!" Bella groaned when she saw the burn mark by my feet.

I chuckled at her because even though she was hurt she was more worried about her mother's floor. Typically Bella; screw herself as long as everyone else is ok...I hated that she thought like that. Don't get me wrong it's kind of admirable...but she always put others first...always thinking she wasn't good enough to make the top of chain. I tried as hard as I could to show her that she mattered too but she'd shrug it off coolly.

"It's only linoleum Bella...You're more important than a stupid piece of plastic floor covering." I picked it up carefully and dumped it into the sink. "What happened anyway?" I furrowed my brows at her in question.

"I must have left the handle over the ring." She shook her head and looked at the offending kitchen appliance with distrust. "I guess the residual heat warmed it up some what." She looked back down at the fresh scar on her palm.

"You're lucky... it could have been a lot worse." Again we were standing close and the air was charging with something new to me.

Her lips looked so inviting and warm and soft and did I say inviting already?

"Morning fuckers!" Jasper's voice rung in from the kitchen door.

He walked in with my cousins flanking his sides looking just as cheery as he did. Emmett beamed stupidly when he saw me and Alice seemed to be preoccupied eyeing up the Stiff mister wannabe.

"Jazz cut that shit out...did no one tell you the whole Stiffler thing got old a few years ago?" I winced at his

"Someone didn't get a shower yet?" He hinted towards my aggravation and looked back and forth from my face to my groin, earning him daggers from me and a look that screamed don't fucking start you mother fucking prick!

He understood and backed off, turning his attentions to Alice.

I picked up the glass of orange juice Bella had poured me earlier on and sipped at it while I watched the scene in front of me...not expecting the feelings rising in my chest when Emmett bound over to Bella and hugged her from behind tightly; lifting her off the ground and making her giggle.

"Did you miss me princess?" He chuckled as she looked like she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Em I kind of need to...breathe! And get the fuck off me!" She chuckled as he relented and put her feet back down on the ground.

Jealous...I felt jealous...possessive and fucking pissed that he had that kind of friendship with her all the time when I couldn't be here to have it too.

My mind was so filled with green that I almost missed his next words.

"I know...I know...wrong Cullen." She spun in her place and glared at him before blushing profusely and turning back to the counter in front of her.

What?

"Bella honey! I knew you loved me really!." Alice suddenly exclaimed; running over and kissing Bella full on the lips.

Never in the history of the world had there been such a sight...glorious fucking girl kissing...marred only by the fact that now I was jealous of her too.

She pulled back and started to laugh hysterically with a slightly shocked Bella at the looks on our faces....eyes glazed, mouths hanging open...drool forming...and that was just Jasper.

I mentally slapped myself to stop ogling.

I turned towards the window trying to will the fully fledged hard on raging in my pants from waving like a fucking flag; watching as both Em and Jazz had a sudden need to sit at the table with their chairs pulled in all the way.

Alice rolled her eyes then danced off to say hi to Renee and find out how the wedding plans were coming along.

Bella's POV

God bless Alice even if she was some times unconventional.

I'd never had the urge to punch anyone after I hit Eric Yorkie but Emmett had just come close with that stupid comment about him being the wrong Cullen.

I was in no doubt that Alice's little kissing stunt wouldn't leave Edward's memory any time soon and hopefully by then he'd have forgotten Emmett's comment in the aftermath.

The whole day today had been surreal.

Waking up next to Edward after having a very vivid dream about his hands touching me in places that would send me crazy, was so frustrating and it wasn't like I could take care of said frustration with him laying right next to me...unless I used the old cleche and asked if he could give me a hand.

And now we were mulling around his Aunt Tanya's house. My mother had grown close to her as she had with her sister years earlier so the whole house was filled with a homely feel...then again anywhere would feel like home seeing as Edward was here too.

The parents had all collected in the kitchen to finalise wedding plans, only after a very girly, tearful reunion of our mothers. I was surprised that Alice hadn't been in there with them, pawing over table linens and catering requirements; instead she was sat on the couch with her feet curled up, watching in fake interest as Jasper and Emmett, battled each other on a stupid testosterone fuelling game that would eventually kill their brain cells. She was twirling a stray bang of hair around her finger with her sparkling eyes peripherally fixed on jasper; a feat in it's self considering the length of her hair. I chuckled and headed over to the den under the stairs; my little place of peace when I came here with my mother and Alice or Emmett were out. Cedric, Alice's father had converted the little niche into a miniature library; installing a slanting bookcase filled to the brim with classics and two plush velvet covered chesterfield winged chairs. He'd given me permission to make myself comfortable there whenever I wanted. I grabbed a copy of Emma from the shelf and curled up in the illumination of the crystal table lamp at my side; opening the book up to where I last left the characters hanging around...waiting for me to continue the tail. I was so lost in the atmosphere of the story and Regency England that I didn't notice Edward sat in front of me with his nose in a book also. You would have thought I'd have felt the front of the chair move as he sat, but I had felt nothing, The only reason I became aware of him there was the building charge in the air around me that I had grown accustomed to feeling whenever he was near. I lifted my gaze just in time to meet his and smiled warmly. He gave me my favourite crooked smile back and pushed against the chair to get more comfortable before turning his attention back to the text before him. I internally sighed before my brows creased in confusion and I looked over at the empty chair across from me. I shook away my thoughts and engrossed myself back in the world of the nineteenth century.

After a while I had to make use of the bathroom facilities and had to disturb Edward from his tranquil state so I could get up.

When I headed back to the nook under the stairs Edward had gone and I couldn't help the disappointment I felt. That was until I felt his arm grab my wrist. The move startled me but his hand covered my mouth while his other rose to his lips in a silencing gesture before he let out a voiceless chuckle. He moved his hand and gently pulled me along with him to peer through the spindles of the staircase, turning me so I was in front of him, with him very close behind.

"Fuck you're hot!" Jasper moaned as he seemed to devour my friend.

"I know." Alice relied as she let her head fall back, allowing him better access to her throat; Her words caused him to chuckle and Edward to cover his mouth to stifle the full blown guffaw that was threatening to spill from his lips and effectively bust us for peeking at them.

After a moment he pulled me back in the other direction and steered us towards the french doors that lead out into the garden.

"Can you believe the two of them?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Don't be fooled that Alice is some sweet and innocent little girl Bella, she's far from it." He chuckled as he sat on the steps leading onto the lawn.

"I know that! It's just...wow can you say fast worker?" I plopped down beside him and stared out over the immaculately landscaped garden, with my hands wrapped around me, trying to keep the crisp spring chill at bay.

Edward must have seen me shiver or something because the next thing I knew, he was pulling off his sweater, revealing the black t-shirt I'd watched him put on that morning, underneath.

"Here." He held it out to me but I shook my head and refused to take it.

"Bella don't be a hero! Here" Before I could protest any further he was pulling it over my head and manoeuvring my arms through the sleeves. "There."

"Thanks, but now you're going to get cold too." I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to contest me.

"Well then I'll just have to hug you to get warm. Huh?" It wasn't a question and the thought of having him wrapped around me warmed me more than his jumper ever could.

But I remained silent; hoping to see him shiver and bring me the reality instead of the daydream now playing on a loop in my mind.

"It's nice to finally be able to meet Jasper after all this time." I offered when conversation lulled...not that we had to fill the silence with talk; we could spend hours just being around each other and silent yet it would still be enough.

"Yeah he's been looking forward to meeting you too, ever since that day I shoved him off the chair." He was lost momentarily in the memory, causing him to laugh slightly.

"Why did you push him off?" I giggled when I too pictured him flying to the ground.

"Oh I don't know...I can't remember now." He replied as a tinge of scarlet crept up his neck and coloured his cheeks.

**A/N Hmm bit of a filler maybe...I don't know. I'm hoping to move things forward a bit now but not sure quite how to get there. I have the whole 'I love you bit playing over and over in my head but it's stopping me from thinking about much else in the story...grrr.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts on it all, plus they make me so fucking happy when you guys do leave them, and trust me I need cheering up somewhat...the laptop only help take the edge off lol. I named him Lionel...not sure why.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to give a quick thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story and added it to their favs/alerts, you guys always blow my mind with your support :0)**

**See I didn't make you wait too long for a change...lol. I thought I'd get busy with Lionel and set to with another chapter so here it is.**

**Oh and because I haven't put it for a while....I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...The other writing Mormon does and she goes by the name of STEPHANIE MEYER**

Bella's POV

"Well I don't _care _if the woman is off sick...well ok I do and I hope she gets better soon but this is my wedding! You only get married once...ok so this is technically the second time for me...but that's besides the point! I ordered those flowers two months ago!" My mother frantically yelled down the phone to some innocent news barer that clearly didn't deserve her wrath. "Well then you'd better come up with a solution pretty sharp because they're an integral part of my whole day!...Yes...Marrying my fiancée IS the most important part...Am I paying extra for this sarcasm too because I don't ever remember _that_ being in the brochure...maybe it was in the small print...Well you too!" she screeched and slammed the phone back down on the receiver before letting her face fall into her hands while she sobbed.

Seeing her so upset broke my already weak heart.

Her wedding to Charlie had been a small family affair...or at least that's how he'd tried to pass it off to her as but in reality it was a ten minute ceremony in the city hall and the whole event was achieved for less than three hundred dollars. Not that there was anything wrong in the intimate little setting...and she'd loved him and didn't care if they got married in the alley behind tikki hut where a few homeless people would stand in for their witnesses...But he'd promised her grandeur. She'd told him she didn't need or want all that stuff and he told her she was his princess and deserved it so she let her mind and heart run away to the possibilities and set it on a quaint little lakeside venue. He let her book it and put a substantial deposit on it to secure the popular venue...pick out some beautiful flowers and a stunning grown fit for real royalty. Then three day's before the wedding he broke the news that he'd used the money to put a down payment on a house instead; meaning that she couldn't even be too angry with him because it would be for the roof over their heads and a place to start a family together. She'd been good at hiding her disappointment from him as she rung around the various vendors to cancel and bit back her tears as they asked if the groom had changed his mind about the whole marriage thing.

This time was different.

She still didn't need the whole big affair and flouncy dress but a little bit of her wanted it. Phil was nothing like Charlie...thank god. He'd shared an interest in the whole planning of there union and told her she could have anything she wanted. She'd told him she only needed him.

"That's all I needed to hear." He'd answered with a loving kiss. "But...I want you to have something special with no broken promises." He handed her a shiny bit of plastic.

"I don't get it...Why do I need this?" She'd eyed him suspiciously.

He'd informed her that it was for an account he'd set up especially for her to use for wedding plans and payments leaving her looking at him shocked. It turned out that Phil was one hell of a saver and had been putting money away most of his life and had a really large bank balance; not that you'd know, he was like the Cullen's in that respect...He didn't flaunt it in peoples faces.

She'd finally gave into the wave of possibilities and booked the ball room civil service package at Chatterton House, a stately home on the outskirts of town.

So being told three days before the wedding that her florist had cancelled on her due to illness was not something she was prepared for...and the fact that she hadn't arranged any cover to fill her commitments pissed my mother off no end. She would now have to start from scratch trying desperately to find someone who could pull off her order at such short notice.

"Renee...Don't worry honey, We'll sort this." Esme offered her comfort and a consolatory hug...squeezing her tightly to show her love for her friend of many years.

"How are we going to sort this?" She asked weakly as she broke down further.

"We'll ring around and see if there's anyone else around that can fill the order." Edward's mother's brow creased as she thought about the slim chance of that being possible. "Please don't lose hope sweetie."

Phil was on his feet and pulling my mother from Esme's arms into his own, resting his chin on the top of her head and wrapping his arms securely around her.

That's how he differed from Charlie...Charlie would have shrugged and stated that 'Shit happens' before raiding the fridge for another beer.

I couldn't take it any more and turned to leave the family room where our parents had been enjoying a relaxing afternoon getting to know each other.

Esme knew Phil from when he and my mother were friends before but she'd been eager to reacquaint herself and introduce her husband Carlisle. They'd hit it off immediately and been talking baseball most of the time. Edward would interject the conversation sporadically about players he'd seen improve their swing over the course of the season and who he thought 'couldn't bat for shit'. Phil had chuckled and agreed with most of his choices before adding a few of his opinions into the mix.

But the lazy chilled atmosphere was lost with that one phone call and I left before I cried for her. I skulked over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured out some soda before walking over to the French doors. I leaned against the door frame with a sigh and a tear.

"Hey you." Edward's velvet voice calmed me as he walked up and propped himself on the other side of the frame.

"Hey." I answered meakly as I sipped at the cooling liquid.

His brow creased at my sadness and I knew his mind would be racing to find a way to cheer me up...that's just how Edward was, he hated to see me upset over anything.

His hand rose to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I hate seeing her like this." I admitted.

He pulled me into a hug and mimicked Phil's hold on my mother, his chin resting on my head while my arms snaked around him and hooked over his toned shoulders. I pressed my cheek to his chest and felt him sigh.

"I know you do." his voice was as soothing as our embrace.

"It always reminds me of when _he_ left." I injected venom into my voice at the mention of my biological sperm donor.

Phillip Martin had been more of a father to me in the short time he'd been in our lives than Charlie had ever been.

I'd been devastated when he left as was my mother, and I'd had to listen to her quiet heart breaking sobs as she cried herself to sleep night after night, trying to keep a brave front on simply for my sake...But as I'd grown up and understood some things better I'd soon learned that he wasn't as wonderful as he appeared to be to a child's eyes after all.

Edward held me for what felt like hours yet only a few short minutes had actually passed. He didn't once loosen his hold or rush me to let go.

"Phil seems like a good guy Bella...And he's nothing like Charlie." He reassured me, squeezing me tighter in a silent way of telling me I wouldn't have to go through that again.

"Yeah he is a great guy." I agreed with a half smile.

"We're not all bad you know." He suddenly added...like he needed me to know that he didn't want to be tied with the same brush either.

I knew he wasn't like that...He was Edward. My best friend...My Phil.

Warmth spread through me as I remembered the ties of our friendship and how strong they were...unbreakable...But I wanted more of him than just his friendship, especially at times like this when he showed me his soul and I could marvel in it's beauty.

My problem was...I was scared and was constantly plagued by what if's

What if he didn't feel the same?

What if he thought I was crazy?

What if he did feel the same and we gave it a shot...but it didn't work out and we ended things on bad terms?

Surely that would ruin our friendship?

So for that reason... I'd keep the pangs I felt to kiss him locked away.

The rest of the day was spent looking up numbers for florists and offering a 'thanks anyway' when they couldn't help.

Edward would throw me reassuring smiles as we helped my mother pour over telephone directories and looking places up on my laptop.

Alice heard over Renee's plight and rushed over to use her powers of persuasion to try and talk someone round into helping out but even her pixie force was being thwarted.

"What is it you're trying to do anyways?" Jasper asked as he helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowl on the coffee table.

My mother gave him a disapproving glance but turned her attention back to the long list of numbers in front of her. "My florist cancelled on me so we're trying to find someone that can maybe sort out my flowers at such short notice." She grumbled while watching him put his dirty shoes on the table. "Feet!"

He didn't look at all remorseful as he lowered them back to the floor and pulled out his cell phone.

Everyone continued what they were doing while he played with his phone.

"Hello?...Aunt Carol? Hey! Yeah it's me...yeah I know it's been a long time...yes my hair is still longer than you'd like and no I'm not getting it cut...Listen I wanted to ask a favour...Yes my mom is still dating that fat bald guy...back to my favour...Yeah I have a...friend that's friend's mom has just been shit on with her flowers three days before her wedding and she's in a real bind...I don't know she lives in Boston...Yeah I'm there now..."

The room had fallen silent as we all eavesdropped on his conversation...suddenly wrapped with interest.

"I know I have a potty mouth but that's not really the issue at hand Aunt Carol...If I promise to not swear when talking to you again could you help her out?" He passed the phone to my mother who sat looking at him in complete shock before taking it.

"He-hello?" She spoke timidly into the receiver "Yes...in three day's...White lilies and roses...uhuh...uhuh...Oh my god! Really?" My mother paced up and down over the same spot of carpet and was in danger of wearing it down to the threads. "One second." She covered the microphone end up and looked at Jasper in wonder "She...She says If I can send her pictures in the next two hours of what I want...she'll make them up as close as possible and have her husband deliver them in time for the wedding...and she say's I can have a discount for knowing her favourite nephew..." Her hand was shaking as she continued to hold the phone out in front of her.

"Seriously?" both Esme and I asked at the same time while my mother squealed and made a bee line for the door so they could talk better but not before kissing Jasper on the cheek and calling him an angel...the name caused Edward to nearly choke on his drink.

With that she took off to the kitchen closely followed by Esme and Phil. Jasper over his shoulder as they passed with a huge grin on his face.

"Where exactly does your Aunt live?" Alice asked from across the room.

"Just over in Hartford." He beamed as she launched himself into his lap and started to attack his lips with vigour; mumbling something about him being her hero.

It was amusing at first until she started to moan and his hand made it's way under her top.

"Oh my god!..." I averted my eyes as a scarlet blush covered my face."...Get a fucking room."

"Now there's an idea!" She grinned at him.

They were saying a quick goodbye before heading for the door and leaving Edward and me in a slightly awkward silence.

"She certainly moves fast!" I huffed at her retreating form.

Edward decided to colour coordinate with my crimson.

"That's Alice I guess...All grown up." He popped the 'p' on up and ran a hand through his hair and turned to face the open fire that was warming the room as well as giving off a subtle glow.

Edward's POV

Bella had been so upset for her mother earlier on and I comforted her the only way I knew how...the way I had comforted her countless times when we were younger...I held her until she pulled back. The feel of her warm body against mine again stirred me and I had to fight back the blood trying to head south. I rested my chin on her head in hopes that she wouldn't question the strained look on my face as she pulled me tighter to her.

Now she looked exited and full of life as she watched her mother squealing like a teenager.

Jasper's Aunt was more than happy to try and salvage Renee's floral disaster and help make her day special. I mentally reminded myself to thank him for that shit later. After all, Renee's happiness induced Bella's and I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy too.

Alice had thanked him in her own way...in fact she was probably still thanking him right now.

Bella blushed at their audacity and open behaviour in front of others.

She was even more beautiful when her cheeks were tinted with a hint of rose. The contrast against her flawless ivory skin was remarkable. My mind started to race and wonder if the rest of her slight body would flush like that if I were to kiss my way down from her ear to her collar bone...nipping and devouring her milky flesh....I'm pretty sure my eyes glazed over at the thought and I couldn't stop getting a little fluster of colour in my own cheeks.

"So tomorrow..." I broke the silence.

"What about tomorrow?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes and my fucking dick twitched...My mouth was growing drier by the second as she bit her lip.

I wanted to bite it.

"Your mom and Phil are heading out for the night with my parents; Tanya and Cedric are going too and Emmett mentioned something about going over there and all hanging out, maybe having a few drinks...You want to go?" That wasn't asking her out on a date right?

I was expecting her to say no point blank after the mention of alcohol but she pleasantly surprised me.

"Ok...I could do with letting my hair down for a night...Have a break from all this wedding stuff...If anyone is ever stupid enough to ask me to marry them...I'm insisting on a simple affair without all this hassle...I've never seen my mother this stressed!" She chuckled.

"Don't do that." I couldn't help myself.

"Do What?" She looked at me questioningly in earnest.

"Put yourself down like that...'If anyone's stupid enough to have you.'" I grimaced at how lowly she thought of herself.

"Hey I'm not delusional...I know life is no fairly tale and there's no such thing as a happy ending." She shrugged, frustrating me even more to the point I wanted to growl at her.

"I guess you don't expect your mom and Phil to work out then?" I probed; deliberately trying to trip her up and call her out.

"Well they're different..."

"NO they're not! Bella...Any man out there would be beyond lucky to have you...Not that any of them will ever be good enough for you in my eyes but hey...It's your choice right? And you'll get your happy ending...I know you will." I lowered my voice as I spoke and watched her eyes fill with tears.

"And you'll always be my best friend?" She whispered. "No matter what?"

"Always means forever Bella and I meant that always when I promised it.

**A/N Aww. **

**Don't quite know where this chapter came from but hey it's out there now. Hands up if you liked Jasper the night in shining armour...**

**So there's going to be some alcohol involved with the next chapter...maybe a little bit of drunken...something...IDK we'll see what happens...You know how I write by now...I just make it up as I go along lol.**

**So reviews are awesome...as are the peeps that leave them :0) so please be awesome hehehe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so glad you're all still interested in finding out where this goes...*sigh* Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, you guys rock my world....and just for the love you've shown me, I think I'll show a little back...tit for tat...but the question is...are we going to see Bella's tit or Edward's tat...Sorry I couldn't help myself.**

Bella's POV

Yeah...always meant forever...Forever nothing but friends.

I laid awake for what seemed like forever that night, listening to the rustling trees out side my window and the gentle snores of Edward over on the cot bed. I turned to face him and was instantly mesmerised by the way the moonlight danced over his features. I watched as it highlighted the scar just under his chin from when he fell out of a tree when he was six, there was so much blood...I'd never been so scared.

Until now.

Now I was scared...Scared to tell him how I felt about him, even though we'd always been able to tell each other everything...even though my feelings were starting to eat away at me and gain strength from that nourishment.

I started to unconsciously twist the silver ring, he'd once given me, around my finger while staring up at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" His voice suddenly broke the silence.

I'd been too wrapped up in my mind that I hadn't realised his snoring had stopped.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"So what is it that's bothering you?" He asked as he propped his head up on his hand and gave me his undivided attention.

"Nothing really...just things." I tried to shrug it off so he wouldn't pry too much...but it was Edward and I should have known better.

"Don't you dare cop out on me know miss Swan...Spill. I won't be able to settle until I know what's troubling you." He crawled over and pulled himself up to his feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to hide the panic from my voice as he pulled back the covers slightly.

"Move over." He chuckled at the shocked look on my face before climbing in next to me.

He pulled the covers back over him and started to snuggle up to me. I froze for a moment as a thousand thoughts of how I didn't think my heart could handle having him this close to me started to race...but soon slowed to a comfortable stroll as the warmth of his body enveloped me with his arms. For a moment I forgot about everything other than the feeling of that moment.

"So tell me." His voice was low and husky from waking far too early.

"I was just thinking about Jasper and Alice." I lied...sort of.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Just how they can be like they are with each other you know? Like they've only known each other for such a short space of time...I know they've met before but they haven't spent that much time with one another...Yet they know exactly what they want and aren't scared of going for it." I was really talking about us in a backwards kind of way.

He let out an almost saddened sigh. "Maybe it's because...they don't have anything to really lose from it all."

We didn't talk much more after that...we just settled into a comfortable silence. After a while I started to hear his soft snores again.

I woke before him the following morning and spent a short time memorising his grown up face as I had his childlike one so many years ago but before I could lose myself wholly, I groaned and rolled out of bed.

Our day was filled with me taking him places and generally spending time together away from friends...There was going to be plenty of time for that later on. It was amazing just to be with him. I'd forgotten how good it was to hang out...even though our activities now didn't include riding our bikes down to the little ice cream place back in Phoenix...Now we occupied Starbucks instead.

Before we knew what had happened it was seven thirty.

I stood looking inside my wardrobe wondering what the fuck to wear.

For the first time in a long time I wanted to make an effort so I'd showered and applied a little make up but couldn't work out how to dress...seventeen year old and didn't have a fucking clue...I guess Alice would but she's not here. I huffed and turned around to find Edward stood by the door...his eyes falling over the suddenly very skimpy towel.

Oh Fuck.

Bright flaming luminous Red would not have been a strong enough description for the colour that spread throughout me. My eyes were wide and must have helped him regain some kind of composure because he cleared his throat and blushed before pointing back to the door and disappearing out of it.

I settled on a pair of hip hugging dark jeans and a blue v-neck sweater vest; choosing to leave my hair down but with a little added volume. I didn't look half bad I guess and it wasn't like it was a party or anything

Edward looked mighty damn fine in his own jeans and button down white shirt that looked good against his Arizona tan.

I didn't miss the way his eyes raked over me as he rubbed the back of his neck either..but then I guess I'd just done the same to him and he'd never seen me dressed like this before.

We made it to Emmett's a little after half past eight and he welcomed us into the house with a hearty hug. Alice was already perched sideways on Jaspers knee and she we giggling at something he was doing...I didn't really want to guess but the grin sat on his face was huge.

"Bella!" She squealed when she saw me and ran over to give me a hug.

I returned her enthusiasm before she looked me over

"See you do take notice of me after all." She pulled at the sweater then frowned. "Well...sort of." Her correction made me laugh out loud. "Come on Bell's lets get you a drink." There was something almost scheming about the look in her eyes and I wasn't sure I liked it.

Thankfully she only handed me a beer and I took a deep pull from the bottle while watching Emmett trying to talk Edward into taking part in the dumb ass computer game tournament he was wanting to play on his stupid xbox. He wasn't having much luck. Neither Edward or Jasper seemed interested in the slightest so he huffed and turned off the waiting game, choosing instead to use it to play music through instead. What I didn't realise was that you could feed photographs through it like you could a computer...a fucking slide show of every photograph he'd ever taken off him, Alice and me...including the ones where we took a trip to the coast two summers back. I was mortified when two pictures of me and Alice in bikini's graced the screen. He of course just fell over laughing at the expression on my face.

"Ladies!" Jasper purred; making Alice blush...a feat in it's self.

Of course Edward didn't say anything.

After a while and a beer or two later Jasper asked if we wanted to play spin the shot.

"What the hell is spin the shot?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm glad you asked it means there's interest." She grinned. "Ok, so normal spin the bottle is for high school kids..."

"We are high school kids you stupid fuck!" Edward laughed.

"...and is a pretty pathetic way to get off with someone or cop a feel so this one is drinking based instead." He glared at Edward for the interruption. "So...when it's your turn... You spin the bottle and whom ever it lands on takes a shot." He finished and put a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey on the table that he'd obviously brought with him.

I wasn't a big drinker...Beer was all I was used to at the few parties I'd attended but they usually got busted up before any serious drinking could take place.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Jazz." My best friend caught a glimpse of the apprehension on my face .

"Cullen...Don't be such a fucking pussy!" He teased and Edward stiffened where he sat.

He hated being called that.

"So who goes first." I butted in sounding a little more sure of myself than I felt.

Edward looked at me puzzled but I shrugged and grabbed the bottle.

"No one volunteering? Ok then I will." I sat the bottle on it's side and spun, hoping I wouldn't send it flying off the table or anything. "You know this would work a hell of a lot better if you guys were actually sat down for it to be able to land on someone!"

They all crouched down by the table and watched as the bottle slowed down on Emmett.

"Fuck yeah! Pour me the shot baby." He grinned stupidly causing me to roll my eyes at him.

I unscrewed the bottle and looked at Jasper expectantly. "And what exactly are we supposed to use take the shot from?"

"Use your imagination." He chuckled before pulling five shot glasses out of his jacket pocket.

"Who the fuck carries Shot glasses and Whiskey around in there pockets?" Emmett quipped as he nearly fell over laughing.

"That would be Jasper...apparently." I answered shaking my head at him before pouring out Emmett's first shot.

"This is hardly a fair game." I added as we all watched him knock it back in one.

"You're right...It's not fair...But it sure as hell can get fucking funny after a few turns. I played this once back home and the bottle kept landing on this one poor guy...after the fourth time I think people were deliberately trying to make it land on him just to see when he'd stop." He shook his head at the memory before taking the bottle for his turn. "OK...Let's see."

It stopped on me.

"Bella you don't have to do this." Edward almost cringed as Jasper filled up my shot glass with the pale amber liquid.

"I know I don't." I smiled before slinging it back in one.

It tasted disgusting! Then the burning started...then the dumb shiver that you can't stop when something goes through you.

Everyone except Edward laughed as I crinkled up my nose.

The game carried on for a while and unlike Jasper's earlier experience of it everyone had had their fair share of Jack. My head felt wonderfully light and carefree as we all giggled like idiots as Emmett sank another one.

"Another hit for the team!" He slurred a little as he slammed the glass back down on the table...then lifted it back up to make sure he hadn't marked his mothers furniture.

As the bottle Jasper spun next landed on Alice he gave her a knowing look.

"Hale, I know what you're doing, and you really don't need to. I'll still fuck you if I'm drunk or sober." She licked her lips and Emmett sprayed his beer, that he'd been drinking in between shots, everywhere.

We all shoved away from the table trying not to get caught in his shower but ~I still wound up wearing more beer than I wanted to.

"Great...Just great. Thank Emmett." I stood up and started to pull my sweater away from my body slightly.

"Blame those to fucking horn dogs not me!" He growled as his little sister flipped him off and straddled Jasper's lap backwards.

"suck it up Big bro. I'm not a little girl any more and just be thankful that you don't know everything I get up to." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

I looked at Edward and laughed at the glazed, relaxed look in his eyes as a stupid ass grin spread across his face.

I gave up worrying about my sweater after a short while and we went back to just talking and sharing embarrassing stories. Alice took great pleasure in telling everyone about the one and only time I'd worn a skirt to school, and how the elastic in my panties fucking snapped and they few down just as I walked into Biology. I was the 'butt' of all the jokes for ages. When it happened even the teacher told me it wasn't a practical lesson that week...theory only. I wanted a huge rock to fall on me. I was just glad that I got through it and was kind of able to laugh about it now. But then I gladly told everyone about the time Alice was caught making out with the pity fuck kid and that she said she only did it because of how he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Noted!" Jasper guffawed as she hit his arm.

Some how the conversation turned to relationships.

"What the fuck? Never?...You've never had a boyfriend?" Jasper looked at me like my head had just exploded.

"No." I shifted a little uncomfortably as Emmett's eyes shot up.

"Not for the want of guys trying." He added with a nod. "It's a known fact at school that she has the hottest ass..." Then he was on the floor. "What the fuck? Dude?" He turned to where Edward sat glaring at him. "Did you just fucking push me on the floor?"

Everyone except Edward nearly fell over laughing and I was glad for the distraction.

"So if you've never had a boyfriend then you've never been kissed? I mean...kissed?" his insinuation was perfectly clear but instead of answering vocally I chose to down another shot instead.

"Wow."

Edward's POV

I wanted to punch Emmett....Hell, I wanted to track down every mother fucker that had ever had the gall to ogle her like that and do them serious damage.

Instead I opted for shoving the dick off of his chair, it had worked with Jasper after all.

The fact that she'd never had a boyfriend both saddened me and thrilled me at the same time but looking at the sadness in her eyes in that moment bothered me to no end. She could have her pick of any guy she wanted yet she didn't...But then I hadn't either. I'd been carrying a torch for Bella for so long that I hadn't dated anyone. The simple truth was that no one interested me like she did and it wouldn't be fair to anyone else when said torch was still burning brightly.

My head was spinning slightly and I felt chilled out to the max. The alcohol I'd consumed didn't let me dwell on any thing for too long though the only thought it seemed to process was how hot Bella's ass did look in those tight fitting jeans. I couldn't really blame guys for looking I guess.

I think it had gotten to about twelve thirty when I suggested to Bella that we head back to her place...Hopefully we'd make it back before her mother did and could let the alcohol take us into the land of nod quickly. I was after all starting to struggle to keep my eye's open. Bella was stumbling and giggling as I grabbed her arm and held her up. The problem facing me was...Who the hell was going to hold me up?

"Bella honey...If you ever want any one to rectify that whole never been kissed thing..." Emmett slurred and pointed to himself making me cringe at the thought of my cousin all over her like that. "I'm willing to lend you my lips." He concluded.

"Emmett." She she pointed to him before stumbling again. "If you ever tried to kiss me...I'd rip out your wind pipe...in beat you to death with the knobbly end!" She grinned.

"You love me really." He chuckled.

"Like a head in a hole...wait that didn't come out right! A hole in the head!"

With that we began the tedious walk back to Bella's place two blocks over.

When we finally made it back to her house we fumbled around trying to get upstairs. I had an attack of a guilty conscience about the amount of alcohol I'd let her drink but I was too pissed off at Jazz for calling me a pussy. He knew I hated that shit! But I still should have taken more note at the amount she'd drank.

My mind went blank again as she started to pull her sweater off before she'd even gotten into the bathroom.

Maybe alcohol wasn't so bad after all. I grinned as I shamelessly took in the sight of her retreating semi topless form.

Thank you Jack.

When she came back in she was giggling again and I couldn't help but join her even though I had no fucking clue why we were laughing.

"What?" I asked as she swanned over towards me.

"I ton theels thunny." She said while sticking it out at me.

Her eyes were trying to focus on the tip of it and it was causing her eyes to cross over.

I couldn't help the burst of laughter I had to let out.

"Thup up!" Her hands shot out to shove me.

"Why does your ton theel thunny?" I mimicked.

"It theels thind oth heathy."

"Heavy?" Something was propelling me forward. "Let me see." My head was swimming in thoughts of kissing her and before I knew what I was doing our lips had met and were moving against one another.

I managed to clear my head a little and move back to see her eyes glazed with lust and her breathing was as heavy as her tongue.

Before I knew what had happened again My mouth found hers...with more vigour than last time. I couldn't quite understand all this. She was kissing me back...And it was nothing like the little pecks we'd shared as pre pubescent teenagers. My lips caressed hers hungrily and her hands wound themselves into my hair..and fuck if that didn't feel good...really good. My sanity tried to reason with my clouded judgement but to no avail. I wanted her...this. I had always wanted this. The little whimper that escaped her spurred me on as I backed her against her closet door with a gentle thud our bodies ground together causing friction I'd only ever dreamed about.

This was wrong...we were drunk

But it felt so amazing I didn't know if I was capable of stopping.

Of course if she was to stop it then I would without question but while she was willing...

But I couldn't take advantage of her like that.

"How do you know I'm not the one taking advantage of you?" She moaned as my lips devoured her collar.

Had I been thinking out loud?

My body was acting of its own accord once her words sunk in.

"Oh god!" She growled when my disobedient hand ventured under her top and up to the curves of her breast.

Never had I dreamed anything as wondrous as this before. The feel of her bare supple skin beneath my hand...the gentle way in which her chest heaved against my hand with the increasing pressure I applied to them. My dick was straining so hard that when she moved her hips against me my head fell back in delight at the attention. Then her legs were wrapped around me making the friction even better as I ground against her.

The headache I would have in the morning would so be worth it.

**A/N Yep a little bit of a WTF? Why did the dumb ass writer stop there? Moment I know but it's for the next chapter to be set up...trust me *grins***

**So you all know how I feel about reviews...I fucking love them! Therefore I'm going to be a total Review whore tell you I'll love you long time if you leave me one ;0)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aw thanks guys for all the reviews... I love you all so friggin much for them.**

**So I don't own anything related to Twilight...just so you know k?**

**What happened you ask?**

Bella's POV

My dream was perfect.

Perfection.

Bliss.

But I couldn't for the life of me remember what had made it so wonderful as I started to regain consciousness. Waking from heaven into my own personal hell.

I could feel the light begging me to open my eyes but the eye piercing pain I knew would come if I were to indulge the daylight streaming through my window, was too much to bare so I remained in a faux state of sleep.

My body felt like I had been hit by a bus...a big bus...with bull bars on the front and a fucking battering ram just for kicks.

"Can you say what the fuck did you do last night?" Laughed a very loud unwelcome voice from my door.

"Go away Oliver." I mumbled into the pillow that was kindly keeping my head from falling off.

"No seriously...What did you do?" He chuckled again before bouncing down on my bed.

The vibration made me feel like my head was a motion sensitive bomb.

"I don't...know." I cradled my head and was just contemplating finding the Tylenol when My inconsiderate...considerate step brother, as of tomorrow, threw a pack of the very much needed drug at my head.

I winced but dragged my ass into a sitting position, glancing at myself in the mirror on my dresser to see if I looked as bad as I felt...I looked worse.

"Here." He handed me some water and I knocked back the pills as if my life depended on it.

"Thanks." I extended my gratitude and looked down at the messed cot...sans Edward.

My head hurt too much to think and my stomach was starting to feel like a washing machine on a spin cycle. Oliver noticed my glance.

"He was up with the larks." He sighed, obviously in awe of my friends abilities to dodge a hangover. "His Mom called and asked if he could go over to Tanya's for a family breakfast or some other Walton's shit.

I was going to have serious words with that boy! He drank at least the same as me if not more and he had no business missing out on the turbulence I was going through.

"So what exactly do you remember about last night.?" He quizzed as I furrowed my brow, trying desperately to reminisce about the previous nights events.

"Um...I remember going over to Em's...drinking a few beers..." I licked my chapped lips and grimaced at my parched throat. "Jasper decided to play spin the shot then..."

"What?"

"Spin the shot, instead of making out with people you took a shot if it landed on you..." I started.

"Remind me of that one later!" He grinned.

"Whatever...So half way through that...that's when it starts getting blurry. And don't even ask me how I got home." I was suddenly worried about that missing piece of information...And not just that small part.

Oliver left a moment later and I tried without luck to think and clear the fog...I know I came home with Edward...that much was obvious...It was the how the hell did I get upstairs to bed and into my pyjama's that was the big question. I just hoped to god I didn't make too much of a fool of myself in front of him...And with him not being here to probe and find out was driving me crazy. But then again who's to say he could remember anything either.

Fuck it.

When I finally surfaced for breakfast, my mother was already flailing around in a panic, hoping to Christ that she hadn't forgotten anything for tonight's rehearsal dinner...That was going to be fun.

I didn't mind putting up with everyone that had been invited for the wedding, I mean it was the important bit...but I was going to fucking hate being stuck in the same room with the likes of the Mallory's and the Newton's; Lauren Mallory was the schools biggest bitch and I'd had just about enough of Mike to last me a life time; but alas their parents were acquaintances of my mother and Phil's and so would be in attendance both tonight and tomorrow.

I sat down once my strawberry pop tart was hot enough to burn off my taste buds but left it to cool to a safe temperature on a plate before I started to devour it. I'd just lifted it to my mouth when a flash of something shot through my mind...a kiss...I think. My dream...that was it. My dream had been perfect because I had been kissing Edward...Not just kissing him but grabbing and pulling him to me, savouring our touch...his hands on my skin...burning me where ever they went...my hips...my hair... my breasts...But it was still marred by the same kind of fuzz as my memories of last night. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself as I felt my nipples grown firmer from just the thought. I didn't need any snarky comments from Oliver about how they could be used as beacons to bring ships safely back home.

It took a good few hours and countless cups of strong coffee to improve the state of my health...though I kind of got a little wired from the caffeine rush.

Edward had been gone all morning and I missed not seeing him. Alice called a little later and asked if I wanted to go round to her place and talk about a plan of action to deal with Lauren or Mike should a problem arise. I was over there like a shot; not because I was worried about dealing with those to imbeciles but because I wanted to see my best friend. That thought brought along the same pang of longing that came with the mention of his name a lot lately.

He was busy helping his parents put something together that I didn't recognise but stopped to look up at me from where he sat; giving me my favourite smile. I had to mentally slap myself to not sigh out loud.

Alice dragged me upstairs to go through her extensive closet in a bid to get me out of my usual attire but it wasn't working. I already had an outfit for the dinner and nothing she would show me would get me to change my mind.

"I just think it might spark a certain cousin of mine's interest is all." She shrugged as she hung a 'dress back up on the rail...Honestly I'd seen belts that covered up more.

"Alice quit it already." I groaned as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back downstairs for a drink.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water.

"Hydration is important for the complexion and for helping flush out all the toxins in the blood after a binge drinking." She grinned as Emmett walked into the room.

"How's the head today." He asked with a grimace as evidence that he hadn't escaped without a hangover either.

"Not so bad now." I sighed and slumped into a stool at the breakfast bar; watching as flitted around the kitchen as if they were on auto pilot. Emmett was of course trying to find something to fill his pie hole while Alice studied my face meticulously.

"What?" I asked when she narrowed her eyes at me. "What??"

"So when are you going to tell him?" She questioned knowingly.

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?" I feigned confusion but it was no good.

"Tell who what?" Emmett piped up through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Edward." Alice answered simply and my cheeks flushed scarlet.

I stood up and walked over to the window in a hope they couldn't see my blush.

"What about him?" Did they even realise I was still here? They were conversing with each other about stuff that wasn't really any of their concern.

"She's in love with him." The pixie bounced on the spot with a wide smile spread on her face.

"Yeah...like who doesn't know that?" Rhetorical question.

"Edward obviously doesn't!" I quipped in barely more than a pointed whisper.

"So tell him."

Oh yeah Alice I should just tell him...like it's no big deal...like there's nothing to risk losing!

She must have registered the look in my eyes because she walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Sometimes you just have to take a chance Bella." She shrugged again.

"And sometimes you have to evaluate what you're prepared to lose Alice...I'm not prepared to lose my best friend."

it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes from flooding.

"Bella I think you should tell him too." Emmett interjected...just to make me feel even more out numbered. "Just man up...and get it out there like ripping off a band aid...Just fucking tell Edward that you're in love with him Bella...Oh hey Edward."

I froze...I couldn't move...I couldn't breathe...

I thought Emmett had been trying to trick me but the 'foot in mouth' look he was sporting along with his 'ruffling of the hair with his hand' proved me wrong.

Edward had just heard him saying...that.

Edward's POV

What the fuck?

I know I heard what Emmett just said but...I didn't...quite...believe it.

"What?" I asked in a somewhat state of shock.

"Um...Bella was just..." He was going to try and back pedal...I could see it coming.

"Leaving..." She almost squeaked. "She was just leaving."

I stood there stunned as she made her way over to the door and shared a quick 'bye' before closing the door.

What just happened?

Wait...What was I doing? I just let her go. She couldn't feel that way about me...but then she didn't dismiss it...and then there was the blush...Holy fuck!

I looked at my cousins who were staring at me like I was an idiot...oh right; that's because I was an idiot!

I shifted aimlessly on the spot for a moment before I decided that I needed to go after her... I had to tell her how I felt...now!

I rushed over to the door and suddenly found my feet; sprinting around the house to the front yard and hoping I caught her before she left. But I was too late to catch her and she was just pulling out of the drive in her battered up Chevy truck; the sound of the engine groaning in protest. I stood watching for a second and running my hand through my hair before a plan formed.

It shouldn't have been a total shock to me after last night...I mean drunk or not...Bella wasn't the kind of girl to just throw herself at someone in a meaningless moment of weakness...right?

Last night...

It had been incredible...the kissing, the touching, the way she moaned my name when I kissed just below her ear...She'd taken my top off and I'd tugged at hers...Though I could remember what had happened it was still a little fuzzy. We'd made out for a while...and I do mean 'made out', we'd rolled around her bed, rubbing...groping...tugging...But I'd had to stop things...I couldn't do it. I battled with my conscience and my drunken state about if I could let her do the things her drunken self was wanting but my sober mind and morals thankfully won out. Bella deserved so much more than that. She'd eventually pulled away to use the bathroom but when she hadn't come back over ten minutes later I went looking for her...only to find her slumped over the toilet snoring gently. Even as intoxicated as I was I still found her adorable. I scooped her up and carried her carefully into her room...found out some pyjama's and dressed her for bed. I nearly passed out when I got her down to her underwear but thought it best to leave those in place when I dressed her.

I'd spent an hour in a room that wouldn't stop spinning...trying to will my dick into a slumber for the night, allowing me the same luxury. Eventually me and my flaccid penis finally drifted off.

My head had been a little sore when I'd woken up the next morning but nothing I couldn't handle with a couple of pain killers. The bigger problem however was what the hell would happen between Bella and me once we'd sobered up?

Thankfully my mother text me early on and asked if I would go help her put together a scrapbook for Renee as a gift. I was feeling like a cowardly lion and needed a time out to evaluate things with my lamb and how I was going to bring up the conversation about the previous nights activities.

I'd not been able to help smiling at her when she came over to Tanya's though and she didn't look pissed or remorseful but maybe she didn't remember any of it either. I finished up helping my mom and was just on my way into the kitchen to make sure we were still ok when Emmett's words had caught me off guard.

I didn't expect to hear what I did but...I did...and now I was racing the few streets over to her house because I needed to tell her I loved her too before my chest exploded. I didn't get why she would have bothered hauling her truck out just to go such a short distance but it had obviously gotten her back a lot quicker than running was getting me. Eventually I stumbled up the steps to the front of the house and rushed through the door.

"Bella." I yelled just in time to hear her room door slam shut.

The house was quiet apart from that and I figured everyone else had gone to set up for the night.

I raced up the stairs and came to a halt in front of the second door on the right.

"Bella." I tried the handled but she'd locked it and I could just make out the faint sounds of crying from inside. "Bella please open the door...please?"

Nothing.

"Bella please...we need to talk."

Nothing.

"Don't shut me out...you never shut me out." I pressed my fore head to the wooden panel keeping us apart and rested my hands out in front of me. "Please...Bella I need to tell you something and I really don't want to do it through a door...I need to see you.

Nothing.

"Fine well I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me..." And I didn't.

I stayed there for over an hour just saying her name on repeat; hoping that I'd annoy her enough to yell at me or come out and slap me...anything but the silence...it was deafening!

"So you're really going to make me do this through a door huh?" I asked knowing I would only be met with more silence. "Ok then...You like stories right?" I sighed as nerves started to kick in. "Well this one's about a boy..."

"So this boy had a friend...a very very good friend...the best friend that anyone could ever wish for...And she was smart and funny and real pretty...they were inseparable and ate way too many skittles than what was good for them; but anyway...On day he woke up and went to school like any other weekday...his mom swung by her house like she did every morning to pick her up so they could ride to school together...You following this so far? Good. Anyway one morning...just like any other, she climbs into the car and he got a really strange urge...to kiss her. He figured it was all the fucked up crazy hormones running riot in his system and dismissed it. But it didn't go away...it just got worse. Then on her twelfth birthday he finally plucked up the courage to do it...to kiss her...And it was amazing...and she didn't pull away or punch him, which by the way was a strong possibility, she kissed him back, it was only a peck but that didn't matter to him. A whole new universe opened up before him and he couldn't help but smile. She let him hold her hand and would smile at him in a way that made him...well she'd smile at him and it would make him feel all funny and tingley."

"Then one day her mother decided to take her away from him and his whole new world collapsed around him...crushing him in the catastrophe...the pain was almost unbearable. But they promised to stay best friends forever and write every week." I'd unconsciously turned and slid down the door, propping my back against it for support as I carried on with my tail.

"They did write as promised. He'd hoped that given time...that the hurt and the longing he felt for her would ease away but it never did...it just grew bearable. But the thing that confounded him more than anything was the fact that the feelings he'd had for her continued to grow as her read her letters that smelled of freesia's and lilac. He lived for the correspondence that would bring him closer to her...to hear her voice as he read..."

"One day when they were older...she was given a laptop and it provided a means to see one another...and when he saw her that first time since she was thirteen...He couldn't breathe...see the little girl he knew was no longer so little...she was a beautiful...young woman that had taken his breath away on sight. Not that it mattered about how she looked but that was when he realised what his feelings for her were...then seeing her in person...well. To hold her in his arms...to comfort her when she was upset or angry...he finally felt at home again Bella...He knew that he'd fallen for the woman she'd become but he was scared...Scared that if he took the risk...if he let himself believe in the possibilities...that it would ruin their friendship. But he got to the point where it was a risk worth taking...Because he loved her."

Suddenly my head was hitting the floor and the door was no longer holding me up.

She was sat curled up with her head resting on her knees and her face tear stained.

"How does the story end Edward?" She asked meekly as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know." I scrambled up on to my knees and took her hands in mine. "See it's kind of just the beginning...And...I was kind of hoping that we could find out the rest together." I looked at her hands before lifting my gaze to meet hers.

"I'd like that." She smiled weakly and rose to her own knees. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers; gently but with a need to convey my feelings. It was effortless kissing Bella...like breathing. Our lips moved together as we caught each others breath. Suddenly she pulled away and I was worried this was too much for her but she covered her mouth and searched my eyes for something. "Oh...it wasn't a dream?" She gasped as a little blush tinted her tear stained cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile and kiss her again when I realised what she was talking about.

"No it wasn't." I mumbled against her lips and her hand wove into my hair.

**A/N Ok so I know some of you thought there would be a lemon but I couldn't let these to have a drunken shag when they're so sweet...*hides behind couch anyway* BUT...Seen as they're finally on the same page as the rest of us some citrus fun can work it's way in to the story... YEY! Or do I be a cock blocker and tell you you have to review for the lemonade??? Can I be that demanding? Nah...But reviews are love and stuff so fill up my inbox please all you lovely ladies...and gents if there are any of you guys reading it too lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Waves to y'all* **

**Ok this is the follow on from Edward and Bella admitting their feelings for one another and yet again I'm being a bit of a cock blocker...hear me out first people please....The reason for this is because the original intention was to make this one include the dinner and a little lemony snippet for dessert, but it started going on longer than planned and now I think I need to make it a 2 parter...is that ok with you guy's? Well it's going to have to be lol.**

**I felt I couldn't rush this bit and that you'd want to know what feelings were flying around between them. The dinner is definitely next and won't be too long winded so we can get to some fun :0) Then just so you know I'm planning a full on lemon torte for the one after that to include the wedding in the country house...that two could end up being a 2 parter though depending on how Edward and Bella want to lose their virginity lol, I'm sure they'll let me know nearer the time.**

**Please review if you guys can spare a minute to do so.**

Bella's POV

Was this even real or was I still asleep?

I'd just sat and listened to Edward basically tell me that he felt the same way about me as I did him.

I'd been so abased when Emmett had fucked up that I wanted to curl up somewhere and fade into the background...to shield myself from possible hurt. So I'd left. I'd drove my truck the couple of streets over and ran to my room in a state of terror that everything with my best friend would be lost. I'd cried the whole way and was sat in a slump by my locked door. He'd followed me and was for some reason begging me to let him in but I _couldn't_...I was too mortified that I just sat there letting my tears fall into my hands silently.

But he didn't leave when I failed to answer him...instead he repeated my name over and over and kept going on about not wanting to do something through the door. So he'd started to ramble on about a boy...him; and my heart started to melt in realisation. The boy had been in love with his best friend for a very long time...I was the best friend...l...and that meant...

I'd quietly reached up and turned the lock before pulling it open timidly. He fell backwards and looked up at me with nothing but relief in his eyes.

And now...now he was kissing me.

And I was kissing him.

And it felt...right.

It wasn't anything like the night before...or rather...like any of it that I could vaguely remember but damn did it feel good.

"I love Emmett" I moaned out around a sensuous kiss he'd just lavished me with before he stopped dead.

I whimpered at the lost of contact between our mouths and opened my eyes to find him staring at me with an almost hurt look in his eyes.

Then it registered what I'd said.

"Oh god not like _that_! I just meant...because he..." Fuck can you say damage control. "I meant because he's such a blabber mouth." I bit my lip wanting the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

His hardened face softened infinitesimally when he saw the earnest in my eyes.

"I just meant that I...oh god this sounded so much better and more coherent in my mind. I just don't think...I'd be sat here with you like this if he hadn't...I know I wouldn't have been able to tell you how I felt on my own accord." I sighed and slumped my shoulders and screwed my eyes shut; not wanting to watch him leave me in a heap on my floor.

But instead of feeling the air around me stir in his departure I felt his hand gently cup my cheek again, then his lips brushed mine and his whispered words penetrated the bubble of protection my mind was trying to conjure up in preparation for the pain I'd feel when he left. "I love Emmett too for that..." He kissed me a little harder. "Remind me to buy him a fucking medal."

I couldn't help the breathless chuckle that escaped me as I smiled against his lips.

After a moment he pulled away to look at me. "So if Emmett hadn't opened his big mouth...then you wouldn't have told me?" He furrowed his brow.

"Would you have told me?" I countered.

He sighed.

"I wanted to."

"I wanted to too...but I was afraid." I whispered ashamedly.

"I was afraid too." He swallowed thickly and looked down at our entwined hands, giving them a squeeze. "I didn't want to fuck up our friendship or risk it in any way. I didn't think you'd ever see me as anything other than your friend so I wasn't going to do something that could make things awkward between us. I really wish I'd taken the chance before now though." A solitary chuckle erupted from him and I melted that bit more.

It was my turn to reassure him. I scooted over closer to him before bringing our enlaced hands to my mouth. His eyes followed my gesture while a smile crept onto his face.

"I guess some risks are worth taking sometimes." I breathed against his palm while his other hand laced into my hair.

My stomach was turning itself into pleasurable knots as he deepened our kiss. His tongue stroked impatiently against my bottom lip and I was awash with dizziness...I needed oxygen but couldn't find it in me to break away from him. As if he read my mind, his attention turned to my jaw and he begun a blazing trail of open mouth kisses over the delicate ivory skin of my neck.

He was driving me crazy.

The one and only time anyone had kissed me like that was the previous night, him, but I'd been too drunk to appreciate it. Now though I was fully aware of the events going on around me yet just as intoxicated. His sweet breath enveloped me, stirring me into a frenzy and making me ache between my legs. Both of his hands found mine and he pulled me into his lap, wrapping my legs around him before threading one hand back into my hair, cradling the back of my neck to pull us closer together, and the other pressing against the small of my back. His actions caused a low moan to flee from within my throat as his tongue finally plunged into my mouth. It didn't matter that we were inexperienced and never really had any practice because we just seemed to know what to do with one another and it felt exquisite. The nervousness was still underlying between us but we didn't let it stop us. My hands snaked up and into his hair, grasping it between my fingers and allowing us more contact. I wanted so badly to push down against his very obvious arousal and cause some much needed friction but refrained; worried what he'd think but then as I allowed my lips to leave his and make there way to his ear, his own hips bucked up against me.

Note to self, Edward likes his ears touched.

I continued my ministrations against the delicate soft skin of his lobe, gently biting it as my hand stroked his other. I thought he'd kill me with the intensity it brought out in him..just from one small show of affection.

"Fuck." He breathed.

His words were barely audible but not missed by me.

I lost my resolve and rocked my hips down on his; causing him to growl in response. The sound sent shivers through me and some much needed relief came from the movement...but I wanted more...I needed more or feared I might combust.

That's when he sighed and pulled back.

The look on my face must have been needful and pouting because he chuckled and brushed a stray hair out of my eyes.

"Maybe we're going a little fast." He whispered with a lustful look on his own face.

Nahuh!

Not to fast.

"Maybe we should slow it down a bit Bell..." His words died as I crashed my mouth to his forcefully.

"Bella you're killing me." He managed to whimper when I went in for the kill with his ear...or rather the spot just below it.

I pulled his hair a little and ground myself into him repeatedly.

"Seriously...killing...me...Fuck!" All of a sudden his hands grabbed my hips and pulled them down in an attempt to fulfil his own need.

My head fell back and I mewed as one of his hands slid up the back of my top. My heart was pounding so fast and my mind grew hazy as his mouth devoured me, my neck...my ear...my collar.

"Oh god Edward!" My words made him moan and become more ravenous.

The more I moaned...the higher his hand ventured. I was torn between where I needed it the most, massaging my aching breasts or toying with my heat...Oh god I didn't really care as long as he touched me.

It felt like I'd been waiting my whole life to be with him like this and we already knew pretty much everything there was to know about one another. That fact spurred me on.

He looked at me as if seeking assurance and when I moaned a very weak 'please' he complied and cupped my right breast in his hand.

The feeling went straight to my core, making it throb and causing my panties to get damper by the second.

My back arched, forcing me into him more.

A low chuckle behind me brought my mind some much needed clarity as I spun my head towards the door.

"Oh...No...Don't stop on my account." Oliver chortled as he leant against the frame.

"Fuck off Oliver." I crowed; half embarrassed; half pissed.

"What and miss the show? It was just getting interesting!"

Edward seemed like he didn't know where look, though his hand stayed in direct contact with my breast.

The thought of being caught doing something like this should have been mortifying and to some extent it was...but for the most part it was a damn turn on...officially not helping my cause.

"What do you want?" I asked imploringly when he just stood there laughing at my predicament.

"Well I had come to remind you off the time but fuck if I'm worried about that now."

"What about the time?" I nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear as Edward finally removed his hand from up my top; allowing me to turn more towards my wayward brother to be.

"Well the dinner starts at seven thirty." He folded his arms and smirked as he looked between the two of us.

"And?" I huffed; not quite getting his point.

"And little sister...It's just gone six." he rolled his eyes at my nonchalant attitude. "Meaning seeing as it takes just over half an hour to get to the restaurant...and you have to get ready yet, you only have just under an hour in which to do so." His tongue swiped over his lips in satisfaction as realisation sunk in.

"Fuck...Fuck fuck FUCKADUCK!" I jumped up and rushed over to my bathroom to start a shower.

Ok so I wasn't the sort to take an age to get ready...and I usually threw on the first thing to hand; but this was for my mother and I wanted to make the effort...Plus of course I was suddenly concious that I wanted to look reasonably good for Edward, so he could be proud to call me his...Wait did this mean we were officially dating?...We'd not exactly clarified things in words...but he had said he was in love with me right?

"Oh Bella...One more thing." He paused until I'd rushed back into my room.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know...There's a box of condoms in the cupboard in the bathroom...under the sink; hidden in a tissue box." With that he walked off; leaving me stunned.

Of what I was shocked at most I couldn't say; it was either his forward assumptions or the fact that he actually seemed to be looking out for me and as chagrined as I was I couldn't help but smile a little bit. That was until I remembered Edward was still sat on my floor with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh god!" I croaked out as he stood up and walked over to me chuckling.

His arms wrapped around me and my head nestled into the crook of his. After a moment he lifted my chin and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I think I should go."

"What? Why?" Panic started to rise from my toes as thoughts of him leaving this room filled me with dread.

As if everything that had transpired here over the last couple of hours would have been an illusion...a figment of my over active imagination and we'd go back to being nothing but friends...best friends but friends none the less.

I didn't think I could live now if I couldn't have his hands on me again.

He chuckled and pulled me tighter to him. "Because Isabella Swan..." He started as he tucked the rogue piece of hair that wouldn't stay put, back behind my ear. "You are driving me to distraction. And if I don't leave now then there's no way in hell we would make it to this dinner."

Edward's POV

"I'll be good...I promise." She looked up at me through her long dark lashes and gave me the most beautiful smile while biting her lip at the same time.

My eyes locked on to her mouth and a growl threatened to escape me.

She really had no idea how fucking sexy she was.

The once quiet and shy girl I used to know had grown and turned into a horny...sexy...fuck there really were no words to describe her adequately.

The way she sat in my lap and nearly had me coming in my pants just for moving her hips and moaning was unbelievable... I wanted to throw her down on the floor and take her there and then but I managed to reign in the horny teenage adolescent within me.

Well...Kind of.

When she'd opened the door earlier, I couldn't have been happier or more relieved. Wearily she'd let me lead her closer to me and eventually looked up into my eyes and I hoped to Christ that I managed to pour my heart out to her with that one brief baring of our souls. She'd done the same and I was over come with emotion as she let me see her fears. I'd told her that I'd felt the same and hadn't wanted to risk losing our friendship.

But when she said that some risks were worth taking she got the better of me. I could no longer control my urge to kiss her with more vigour...more passion. I wanted to devour her and the feel of her rubbing against my painfully incarcerated dick when I'd pulled her into my lap had only stirred me more into a frenzy. There were things I wanted to suddenly do to her that I hadn't even considered before but they were hardly suitable in that moment...Though if Oliver hadn't interrupted...I was pretty sure she would have encouraged me on further and I don't know if I'd have been able to stop.

His intrusion brought a little clarity though, having her bat her eyelids at me like that was not helping my resolve. Just as I was about to counter point her last statement, my phone rang.

I gave her an apologetic look when I noticed my mother's number flashing at me on the screen.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked hoping the lust in my voice came out sounding more like I might have been woken up from a nap.

"Edward...where are you? We have to set off for the dinner soon and you haven't even been over for your suit...We don't want to be running late baby." She rambled down the receiver.

"I thought I might change then come back over for Bella." I didn't bite at my mother's beloved name for me, I smiled instead as Bella pressed her lips into my neck.

The simple gesture made my heart swell.

"Oh...well your father and I were hoping you were going to ride with us honey. Apart from this morning when you helped with the scrapbook, thank you by the way, we've hardly seen you this last week...And I realise you want to spend as much time with Bella as you can before we head back home, but it might be nice if you spent some time with your aunt and uncle too...plus it's not like you wont see her there." Her hope turned into my silent despair.

I didn't want to think about saying goodbye to Bella again so soon. It would have been one of the hardest things to do only yesterday, but after today...It was going to near on kill me. Maybe I should let Bella seduce me to death...at least I'd die happy and not by the slow agonising end that I knew was just over the horizon.

I swallowed hard before giving my mother the 'ok' she wanted to hear before saying goodbye.

Bella's shoulders slumped while she pouted at me like a five year old that had been told they couldn't have candy.

"It's not like we're going to be away from each other for very long Bella." I offered as I took her into my arms again.

Something was bothering her.

The best friend in me could see it.

"What? I asked as she buried her head against my chest; not wanting to make eye contact. "Bella come on...What is it?" My brow furrowed.

I tried to pull her far enough away to convey the look on her face but she kept squirming out of sight.

"fine if you won't tell me then..." Time for tried and tested tactics then. "I'm gonna have to tickle it out of you." I growled as my hands made quick word to find her sides.

Now I'm not saying that I _deliberately_ kept managing to brush the side of her breasts...but they felt so good in my hands earlier that I couldn't help it.

"Stop it Edward!" She squealed and gasped at my relentless ministrations.

"Not till you tell me what's wrong!" I quipped while wrestling her onto her bed.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" She landed with a gentle thud as I landed atop her, being careful to keep my full weight from crushing her petite frame.

"Ok OK!" She yelled through her heavy breathes.

We were both panting; chests heaving...and gazes locked.

"Ok...but you'll think it's stupid." She whispered one final time before I brushed my lips to her. "I'm scared." She said in a tiny voice with worry written all over her face.

"I thought we'd already covered that, love." I breathed in her scent while nuzzling at her jaw; peppering it with kisses.

Her arms wound around my neck and hooked into my hair; guiding my face to look in her eyes.

"It's just...I kinda feel like this whole afternoon has been a dream...like if you leave...everything will go back to normal and you'll be just my best friend again." She crocked out with red rimmed eyes.

I reached up to brush her now messy hair off of her face, following the gesture with my eyes before looking back into her own chocolate ones.

"Bella." I smiled. "That's never going to happen." I declared in a gentle tone. "You stuck with me now y'know."

I single tear fell from the corner of her eye and I quickly kissed it away.

"Forever?" She asked.

I lightly brushed my nose to hers before nudging her cheek so she'd turn her head for me.

She did and silently moaned into my mouth as I captured her lips with my own.

"Forever." I cooed as I thought about how amazing the day had turned out. " But I really am going to have to go." I sighed and smiled at the look resignation on her face.

She really did want me like I did her.

"Are we...you know...letting people know about us?" She bit her lips nervously awaiting my answer.

"Do you want people to know?" I countered sounding just as nervous.

"I want to shout it from the friggin' rooftops." She chuckled.

**That's it for now folks but I'll be working on the next bit ASAP**

**Reviews = LOVE:0)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I know I told a few of you that reviewed that this was due to be posted yesterday but that was before these two horny little teenagers started to have fun and wouldn't let me rush it. The idea was that this was the second part (sort of) of the last chapter to incorporate the dinner then some citrus fun, but the dinner went on longer than planned...then I had to write the lemon so in the end you've got a longer than usual for me, chapter...double the length!!!! so some reviews would be nice so I know if you liked it or not.**

**Ok no more stalling...They're officially trying new things together.**

Edward's POV

It was killing me.

Bella was sat opposite me in a gorgeous red halter dress that came down to her knees, her chocolate curls hung loosely down her back with the front side pieces held back with combs. Her make up was subtle and her scent was intoxicating.

We'd decided to not go about announcing things between us or 'Shouting it from the roof tops' like secretly we both wanted so not to take anything away from her mother's night. We wanted our parents to know, obviously, but doing so now would mean them all making a big fuss when Renee should be the one to be fussed over.

We'd settled on telling them later when we all got back to Bella's place. Of course Emmett and Alice had worked it out for themselves and had singled us out earlier on to share there enthusiasm for us.

But now we were sat here with only a table separating us it was proving more difficult than I thought to pretend. For instance...that odd stray piece of hair that would never stay back with the rest, was mocking me...falling into her eyes and making my fingers twitch with a need to tuck it back behind her ear. Her previously mentioned scent was driving me insane...No longer was it the freesia and lilac that I was used to smelling around her...oh no! Now it was a tantalising sultry perfume that had hints of spiciness mingled in. I'd had to mentally slap myself more times tonight after she'd walk past me and the air stirred around her; making my eyes roll as I greedily drank it in.

The dinner had been the usual kind of affair; people rushing up to Phil and Renee to wish them all the best for the following day; everyone kissing cheeks in greeting...one or two speeches; you get the idea. Luckily time wasn't dragging...or hadn't until we'd sat down for the meal.

My family all sat with the main wedding party and a few other acquaintances of Bella's mother. Leaving me sat next to some stupid blond who kept trying to throw herself at me, flashing her very low cleavage at every given opportunity when I showed no interest in her. Bella kept glaring at her and if looks could kill...Bella's eyes filled with hate towards her and it would have been truly scary if it hadn't been so much of a damn turn on. My Bella...looking like she'd fight the bitch to the death for me. I had to adjust the fabric of my pants because of my hard on; my problem was, the move didn't go unnoticed by the now giggling girl to my left.

"I can help you out with that if you like?" She whispered seductively in my ear.

Bella's nostrils flared.

To my right was some snot nosed little prick that I didn't like the look of. He sat between me and Bella.

This seemed to bug Bella no end and she'd tried to quietly talk her mother into letting me sit next to her instead of the leechy looking fair haired guy that kept looking her over; making her squirm under his gaze.

I didn't like him and I hadn't even talked to him yet. I had however been keeping an eye on where his hands rested on the table...and hoped for his sake that they stayed there.

One false move fella and your going to be saying an early goodnight to everyone!

Bella had huffed and sulked for a while but her mother wouldn't budge on the issue so she conceded and moved her chair slightly more towards Oliver who was sitting on her other side. He too seemed to be mentally stabbing the dick to my right.

Did that mean I had good reason to worry about him? His hand slid towards the edge of the table and I about pounced on the mother fucker; but he was only feeling his pocket for his cell phone; earning him a disapproving look from his father who sat at the other end of the table with my folks.

My mother had presented Renee with the scrapbook over which she spent time gushing at all the pictures from back home. Bella blushed at all the ones of us as kids...and blushed harder at the ones of us sat in the bath together when we were three...naked. The creep by my side, whom I learned to be called Mike was leaning to fucking close to her trying to get a better look; but there was no way he needed to brush against her like he was.

My inner caveman growled silently; begging me to set him free to pound this idiot into the ground and feed him to the wolves, when I heard him mumble something about seeing her naked now.

I couldn't take this much longer, Renee's night or not, there was no way in hell was he going to think he could get away with that shit.

We locked our eyes from across the table and I saw the same longing to be alone that was probably present in mine.

The manimal finally moved back to an upright position. Spearing a piece of fillet mignion on his fork and making a show of using his tongue to take it into his mouth.

Keep dreaming pal!

Even if I weren't with her like, that there would be no way I would let him get his hands on her. She blanched and pushed her plate away; leaving most of the food untouched. In stead she chose to take a sip of water.

"So Mike...Your mother tells me you'll be heading out to Dartmouth like Bella." She questioned.

The water in Bella's mouth sprayed out all over the smug bastard and I couldn't help but smirk.

He jumped to his feet and started to mumble something quietly, but I definitely caught the 'Stupid Bitch' he spat in her direction.

That was it.

Last straw.

I grabbed him by the shirt pulling him close to my face; seething and almost snarling at him.

He stiffened in fear at my sudden outburst and whimpered towards his parents.

Not like they could save him or anything.

Bella's POV

"Edward!" Esme yelled as everyone scrambled to their feet in a hopes of stopping a fight before it started.

My heart was racing as I watched the scene unfolding in front of me.

"You arrogant asshole!" He snarled in Mikes face. "Apologies now!"

"Edward what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Put him down NOW!" The authoritative tone in Carlilse's voice was unmistakeable yet completely ignored by his son.

"Not until he apologises to Bella." He looked fierce.

He looked amazing.

The plum coloured shirt he wore complemented his hair and eyes and his arms were straining so hard that his toned muscles could be seen flexing below the fabric. He'd started the evening out wearing a black tie but managed to rid him self of it as the atmosphere had relaxed throughout the night.

Now however the tension was palpable as his grip on Newton never faltered.

"What are you talking about? Apologies for what?" Mike tried to worm his way out of the mess he had himself in by trying to play the innocent party.

"Edward." Esme questioned again and was now trying to pull him off of the leech in his hands.

"They might not have heard you...but I did!" He growled at Mike's lack of cooperation.

"Mike?" His mother beseeched while clearly upset at seeing her son's futility to shake himself away from Edward.

"Tell her Mike...Tell her that you just called my girlfriend a stupid bitch."

My breath caught. Not that everyone would know before we planned on telling them but at the fact that he'd actually referred to me as his _girlfriend_.

Mike got a questioning look on his face before he screwed his eyes up at the rant his mother had just started about being disrespectful and how maybe she should let Edward punch him to teach him some manners...then started praising my _boyfriend_ for being chivalrous and defending my honour.

I chuckled internally.

Edward's grip on him didn't falter though and I started to get concerned that he might land himself in trouble. I rushed over and grabbed his arm as Mikes father insisted he do as Edward had asked.

"Ok OK! Bella I'm terribly sorry for calling you a stupid bitch...there...happy now?" He asked Edward sarcastically.

Wrong move Mike.

A thud resounded as Edward's fist came into direct contact with his eye.

Oliver and Emmett both let out loud hoots of approval.

"Edward stop!" I pleaded, earning his full attention. "He's not worth it." I soothed and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I know that...but you are." He whispered back as he turned to cradle my face in his hand, resting his forehead to mine.

I think my mother thought she'd miss heard Edward's words up until that point but the look on her face at our show of affection was priceless.

If I had to decipher it...I think I'd be inclined to say it was a mixture of 'about time' 'since when?' and 'I think we're going to have to revise sleeping arrangements!'

Mike's parents couldn't stop apologising for their son's behaviour, Carlisle and Phil were picking up the odd chairs that had been knocked over in the scuffle and Esme was hugging the shit out of me telling me how happy she was for us two...The exact thing I didn't want to happen in a crowded room yet couldn't find it in me to care.

Edward had pulled me into his side and refused to let go seeing as the cat was out of the bag.

After everything had calmed down and Mike had excused himself to go change his now soiled underwear, My mother approached us with a stern look on her face.

"Bella...Could I please have a word?" She lifted her hand to stop Edward who seemed intent on coming with me for the chat that was about to transpire. "I'd like to speak to my daughter alone if you don't mind Edward."

Oh fuck.

He nodded nervously and watched as she steered me out of the door and onto the restaurants lakeside veranda.

We walked over to an empty table and she gestured for me to take a seat.

"So." She sighed as she looked out over the rippling black water.

"So." I mimicked, scare of what was to come.

If she thought for one moment I'd give him up then she had another thing coming. I started going over idiotic scenarios of what I could do if she was about to try and stop us from seeing each other.

I could scream and shout and stamp my feet but I doubted that would do any good.

I could handcuff us both to the tree house but then...he liked his food too much and would need feeding meaning we'd have to come down.

I could talk Esme into letting me stay at their house...Yeah that was it! She'd been overjoyed for us when she found out, so I doubted that I'd had any problems getting her on side. But then she was my mother's best friend and I couldn't do anything to risk their friendship when I knew it was as strong as Edward's and mine...just without all the making out that would occur...

"You and Edward huh?" She broke my ludicrous thoughts.

"Um...Yes." I answered with less confidence than I intended.

"When did you..."

"Today." I got in before she could let her own mind start racing in the wrong direction. "Just today."

She nodded all the while keeping her gaze on the horizon.

"I can't say as I'm surprised at all...You two have always had an amazing relationship...Me and Esme have been watching the two of you unfold for the past five years...We knew it would happen, it was just a matter of time."

"Mom...Please don't try and break us apart again." My voice came out as a whisper and her booming laughter startled me.

"I'm sorry honey but sometimes you come out with the dumbest things for a girl that's usually so smart!" She looked at me humorously. "Ok...Firstly...I moved us here to try and get a better like for us...not to split the two of you up. That was one of the most heartbreaking things I ever had to do, you have no Idea...and secondly...I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you from seeing Edward, Bella. He's an amazing young man who cares about you deeply; he proved that by his reaction to Mike's appalling behaviour. I'm so glad you never took a liking to that boy."

I cringed at the thought and she chuckled.

"Ok here's the deal Bella....I know how close the two of you are. I know how much you mean to each other...and I know that you're almost eighteen. Believe it or not I remember what it was like to be that age...and I know how it feels to have all the crazy hormones and stuff running around inside of you..."

Where was the nearest hole I could jump into...please.

"I trust you Bella." She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I don't want to think about my daughter having sex but I know it's inevitable..."

I tried not to show the horror of this conversation on my face as I too turned my attention to the lake and it's icy black waters.

"You're both smart and I know you'll be careful."

"Mom...We're not having sex!" I assured her even though the thought had crossed my mind more in the last couple of weeks...more now we were together.

"Yet! You're not having sex yet...but one day you will and I just wanted to...to..." She paused and took my hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

I'd never seen her so determined before.

"I just don't want it to end up being something you regret when you do." she finally managed to croak out with tears brimming in her eyes.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked softly, turning my attention back to her sorrowful face.

"I wish so much that my...first...time had been different Bella and I can't change it...I can't get it back."

Our strained conversation had taken a turn and we were now sat talking as friends not just mother and daughter.

"Just promise me two things...Promise me that you'll always be careful..." I nodded, that was a given. "And please...please..._please _don't let it be some guy that's not worthy of your gift to him, in the back of his beaten up Chevy while some crumby band plays over the radio. Have enough respect for me and yourself honey." She searched my eyes for understanding.

I finally got what she was saying.

She wanted better than that for me. Even if it meant admitting she knew what I'd probably be doing in my room. Knowing I was somewhere safe and being safe was all she could hope for; I'd be damned if I wouldn't try to keep her mind at ease.

We spent a while talking about how Edward and I had _finally_ come to be together and she'd laughed when I'd told her about Emmett's big mouth and Edward wanting to buy him a medal for interfering...of course I left out all the cursing involved. She hugged me and told me we were lucky to realise all this early on unlike her and Phil.

After a while we headed back in and she chuckled again at the anxious look Edward was wearing.

"Wait!" I stopped her before we made it all the way back into the building. "Don't you want to talk about sleeping arrangements?" I asked seeing as she hadn't brought it up.

She sighed and took me by the shoulders. "I told you I trust you Bella...I meant it." Her arms engulfed me one last time before she smiled at Edward and walked over to Phil, giving us one last glance before turning her attention to him fully.

"What was all that about?" He asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed me softly before pulling away. "I'm really sorry for it coming out like that Bella...I didn't mean for that..."

"It's OK Edward." I purred into the crook of his neck.

"It's just that dick had been bothering me all night with how he was leering at you...and what the fuck was all the need to reach over your lap like that to look at a photo?...I heard his naked comment and he's lucky I didn't lose it then...but when he called you..."

"Shhhh, I told you it's OK." I smiled and ran my fingers through the tufts of hair that hung over his fore head.

He finally relaxed and wrapped me up in his arms; leaning down to kiss me not so innocently.

"Get a room!" Alice called from over by her mother and all eyes turned to us...Of course I blushed enough for everyone.

"You're one to talk Pixie!" Edward quipped. Before kissing me again.

After a while everyone seemed to congregate back around the table and shared in meaningless banter, but after a while I started to yawn as I sat in Edward's lap.

"Are you tired Love?" Edward asked as my mother turned to look at us.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." I turned my face into the crook of his neck and 'Mmm'ed'.

"Edward why don't you take Bella home, you need to stop by her house anyway to pick up your night things." His father suggested as he threw his keys over to his son. "If it's all right with Tanya for us to steal a ride with them later?" He looked at her obviously embarrassed for not checking first.

She simple smiled.

I had forgotten that he wasn't staying with us that night but with how hectic our place would be tomorrow...maybe it was for the best.

Emmett, Alice and Jasper had all come in Emmett's Jeep so there was room to spare between them.

"Ok yeah...Sure...Bella?" He looked at me expectantly and I groaned at having to get up from my ever so comfortable seat...that had been pleasantly poking me in the back for the last half an hour.

We bid our farewells and took the tedious ride home.

Why was it that when you wanted something badly...like for instance...getting to be alone with your boyfriend to make out...Time always seemed to slow down.

My foot bounced the entire trip back to my house and I was getting more and more frustratedly with every traffic light that turned red on us. I let the crazy part of my mind think that maybe they were conspiring against us...like they knew why I wanted to get home already and were trying to stop us.

"What is it?" Edward suddenly asked, breaking me out of my subconscious.

I blushed but shrugged it off as nothing.

"I would love to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours right now." He looked at me sideways, questioningly.

"No you don't." Fuck I did not mean...

"Hell! Well now I do because you just turned a whole shade of pink that has yet to be named!" He chuckled with wide eyes.

Oh to hell with it.

"You reeeaallllly want to know?" I asked, feeling warmer by the second.

"YES!" The smile on his face was huge...but grew impossibly bigger still when I finally told him.

"I was thinking about earlier on...about how it felt to have your hands..._on_ me." I bit my lip nervously as his foot found the brake.

He didn't stop, simply jolted us forward as he looked at me incredulously.

"I was thinking about how I've wanted to be alone with you like that since I left for the dinner...About having you to myself...in my room...kissing me all over." Where was this coming from?

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat while giving me sideways glances to see if I was feigning.

When his eyes lusted over at whatever the hell he saw in mine, he found the gas pedal and pretty much put it through the floor.

He jumped out of the car and rushed around to open my door for me before grabbing my hand and bolting for the house.

It was his turn to bounce his foot as I fumbled with the key in the lock. I figured we had plenty of time for some serious make out fun before my mother and everyone else got back...unless Oliver tuned in his amazing powers and came home early and interrupt us again.

The door had barely closed when he spun me against it and crushed our bodies together; smothering my lips with his in a kiss that sent my eyes into the back of my head.

My mind was still trying to come to terms with the fact that my best friend...Edward Cullen...Wanted me like this, while my body screamed for more attention. A breathless moan rushed from my mouth as his hands rested under my arms, effectively pinning me to the door-not that I minded one bit- while his lips moved vigorously to my collar.

"Bedroom." I panted; the idea of Oliver returning early still plaguing the back of my mind.

He stopped and looked at me wide eyed; then gave me a look that was beseeching.

I bit my lips and rolled my eyes at him, taking the lead and pulling him by the hand towards the stairs.

My room was bathed in darkness as I opened the door, pulling him in behind me and shrugging out of the light jacket I'd chosen to wear out. I tossed it over onto my computer chair and clicked on the lamp by my laptop. It threw just enough light into the room to make it seem intimate rather than the harsh illumination my overhead would have given off.

Being in my room seemed to relax us both as memories of how easily we'd connected in here already filled our minds.

What was I supposed to do now? The thought popped into my head.

"So." I swallowed; still not completely free of my nerves.

I knew what I wanted...I just didn't quite know how to get it without seeming like a total skank and throwing myself at him. Now if he wanted to throw himself at me then that would be a different matter entirely.

But I moved despite my nerves and walked over to my bed, sitting down with my back against the head board. He seemed a little like all his confidence from down stairs...stayed down there and now he was just as timid as I was but he came over and joined me. He didn't mirror my sitting position though; instead he climbed on his knees, took my face gently in his hands and kissed me so sweetly that I could feel my heart melting into a puddle of goo. He moved his lips against mine, never pushing for more, never rushing the pace. I snaked my hand into the hair at the back on his neck and used it to crook him nearer; allowing him better access. He turned his body, sitting down and bringing me around to him before pulling me into his lap like he had before dinner. I revelled in the feelings running through me as he slid a hand behind my back and one into the base of my hair line, hooking me closer as I was doing to him. He gingerly ran the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth, allowing him unbridled entry. My head felt a little faint as he took my breath with each kiss but I would be damned if I wanted to come up for air yet. I moaned when his fingertips traced the low back of my dress, shivering at his touch.

Then I remembered that this dress didn't have easy access to my breasts as my shirt had and I pouted against his lips....That was until I remembered my earlier dilema and where I wanted his touch the most, the other place was definitely easier to get to...with minimal fuss. The thought of his hands...his fingers...on that part of my body...a place that I'd only ever touched myself on the odd occasion for recreational purposes...caused the fabric of my panites to saturate. I knew he'd be able to feel it too soon if he didn't smell it first and I wasn't embarrassed by the thought. I wanted him to know what he was capable of doing to me without even touching. I kissed him with a little more vigour and turned my attention to his jaw, making my way around until I could take his earlobe between my teeth. His hips bucked up against my heat and a low growl rumbled deep within his chest. A sound I didn't think I would ever get tired of hearing...a sound I would miss when he had to return to Phoenix...

I cut the thought short and threw more of my self into our affections, not wanting to think about saying goodbye...again. I wasn't sure how exactly we were going to make this work but I knew I would die trying rather than give it up.

I rolled my hips down and felt his arousal straining against the fabric of his pants and again he moaned, grabbing them and pulling them hard onto his. I was sure _now_ he'd be able to feel the dampness seeping through my underwear but he didn't stop to show any indication that he minded it. Once he was happy there was no space left between our lower bodies, his hands slid around and cupped my ass.

Oh god I wanted to feel them under my clothes!

I decided that a little coaxing might be needed, so I rubbed my hands up and down his chest a couple of times before settling my fingers on the buttons of his shirt and working them open. He didn't stop me so I took it as a green light.

Edward had always been a lean kid and I'd seen him without his shirt heaps of times in the summer but the memories in my head were obliterated and replaced with the image before me as he let me slide the fabric over his shoulders. He wasn't particularly muscled but he had definition...tone...with a little more hair than I remember there being...and a very, very happy trail. My eyes followed the line into the unknown and I felt my heart rate pick up an extra few beats. He kept his hand threaded into my hair but had pulled back to look at my face. He blushed a little at my shameless ogling, chuckling nervously while my eyes moved to meet his, only for a second though before I moved my lips to his taut chest, lazily leaving a trail of kisses as I worked my way further down his legs. I straddled his thighs and slowly pulled at his belt buckle, working it loose but watching for his reaction the whole time. He seemed to hold his breathe when I'd pulled the leather restraint and blew it out audibly as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants while biting my lips.

My hand wanted to feel what had been causing the most delicious friction between our bodies but he grabbed my wrists and forced me to look at him. At first I was worried that he was rejecting me and the look in his eyes quickly softened.

"Bella...You don't have to..." He stopped mid sentence and stiffened as my hand engulfed him.

"I want to." I was going for seductive but it came out a little more strangled. "Oh...Or do you not want me to..."

He cut me off this time. "No! I..I erm...Yeah I want you too but, I don't want you to do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable...you know."

"I want to." I whispered; My hand had stilled as we exchanged concerns but once he said that...I started to move my hand up his length, slowly and steadily.

He took in another sharp breath and let his eyes fall closed, swallowing hard as my grip became a little tighter.

"Fuck!" He whispered as I started to speed up a little, noticing the effect it had on him and how he seemed to enjoy it more.

I'd never done this to anyone before and hoped I was getting it right...he seemed to be concentrating really hard before opening his eyes and letting them bore lustfully into mine. I wanted to watch what I was doing, watch the effect it had on his penis but I couldn't look away from his face. His breathing started to come in pants and his brow crumpled more and more, accompanying his moans and hips jerks.

"Oh god Bella...Oh fuck...I...uunnngghhh...close....don't stop..." His words encouraged me and I increased my pace again to match his laboured breathing.

He suddenly went rigid, his hips arching into my hand one final time before he exploded in a wave of motion and moaning.

"UUNNNGGGHHH! BELLLLLA!" He writhed as a stream of hot release shot from him and coated my hand that still grasped him firmly.

Wow.

I did that to him.

I turned him into his own puddle of goo.

I was pretty darn proud of myself for it too.

I giggled as he searched around for something to clean up with but found no handy box of tissues or towels lying around so he grabbed his shirt.

I bit my lip as I watched him work efficiently to mop up the spill and wondered how many times he'd done it to perfect the technique. I allowed him to put himself away before crushing my lips to his again but before I knew what had happened he had me on my back, causing me to gasp in shock.

I only hoped this was leading to a little reciprocation seeing as stimulating him had left me...tense...for want of a better word...not to mention in need of a change of underwear.. I kissed me for a while, before starting a blazing trail of his own down my body, stopping only to release the spaghetti strings holding up my halter dress. The thought of him seeing me like that froze me for a minute and made him look up at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just...I'll stop..."

"NO!" I rushed as I acclimatised myself to the situation.

I had after all not stopped to see if he was concious about me seeing _him exposed._

"I want you to touch my Edward." I breathed in a shaky breathe matching his own. He carefully freed the binding and tugged the fabric gently down, uncovering my breasts. I can't deny that I felt self concious but he simply smiled.

"Beautiful." He whispered, while looking up at my face, knowing I needed easing into the situation.

He seemed honest in his appraisal of me and I relaxed a little...Though I would have probably drawn blood if I kept gnawing on my bottom lip the way I had been.

He lowered hips lips to place gentle kisses on my stomach. My eyes closed as I took in that monumental moment in my life.

He rubbed his hands over my abdomen and it help soothe my anxiety, but it didn't stop my heart from racing a mile a minute when he started to kiss his way back up my body. He let his hand brush the side of my summits and my breath hitched. Not for feeling uncomfortable...rather from pleasure. On his next pass he ran his finger tips over the crest of my hardened nipple. That time I moaned and pushed up into his hand, demanding more. A look of awe sat on his face as he finally started to palm them and knead them into submission, making my rose coloured buds impossibly more erect for him. I moaned and breathed his name when he used slightly more pressure...but nearly hit the ceiling at the feel of his lips close around my flesh. He mimicked a passionate kiss against my nipple, taking in some of the surrounding flesh and savouring it. When his tongue darted out and lapped at it I growled as he had...and this was just from lavishing my bosom with attention. Edward mirrored his motions on my other side before looking up at me again like he expected to stop him...Like dangling candy in front of a child then telling them they couldn't eat it. But I wasn't about to stop him. He ran a hand through my hair before letting it graze the side of my face; my collar;the side of my breast, burning me where he touched; over my ribs; circling my hip before stroking down my thigh. I whimpered as he slid his hand under the hem and allowed it to work up towards his goal. He kept his eyes on me as I had him. This entire time he'd been hovering over me and I wanted to pull him down and feel his weight against me but he kept a rigid frame to protect me from being crushed...not that I'd care about that. I moved my head to the side when he sought to kiss me again, burying his face into my neck as his hand ventured more to the front then along the leg of my panties.

"OHHHH!" I panted when his fingers ran over the fabric covering my mist intimate part.

He groaned into my neck and I knew it was because the material was drenched...because of him.

My eyes fluttered shut as I felt him carefully move the fabric to the side and stroke my heated core. The shudder that ran through me was alarmingly violent and filled with need.

"Bella you're...and...Ungh!" He groaned, allowing himself to test the water before committing to jumping in. Not that he needed much encouragement. My back arched into his hand when he attentively pressed a finger into me.

"Oh god!" I ground out as he pulled it back from within, then thrust it gently back in. that one little motion had me grabbing for the sheet. He was torturing me; teasing.

He uttered his favourite expletive into my hair while adding another finger.

The second addition was tightening knots in my stomach and I €could feel the pressure building...needing to release. Before it detonated.

"Uunnnngghhhh! Edward...please..." I was begging for the knot to be unravelled and it was getting so close. "I'm...OH GOOOOOD!"

"Let it go Bella." He whispered while his eyes locked onto my face.

With those last words echoing deep inside I finally let go of the ledge I'd been holing onto. Falling into an irresistible abyss. Of white lights and rainbows...fucking rainbows? I writhed and shook as my muscles gripped his fingers in place until my body was sure I'd landed safely.

I was panting harder than I ever had in my life while sweat coated my brow and body, causing my hair to stick to the side of my face. Edward's hands were gone from between my legs and brushing the hair back from my forehead. His expression was filled with concern again.

"What is it?" It was my turn to ask through my laboured breaths .

"Was that...OK?" He blushes at his insecurities and I had to stop myself from giggling. I didn't want him thinking it was him I was finding amusing.

"Edward..." I turned to face him and threaded my hand into the back of his hair. "It was more than OK."

**A/N Ok firstly, to anyone who thought the whole Renee/Bella conversation was so not likely, I would like to say this...This was based on a conversation I had with my own Mother when I was 17, I'd been seeing my Boyfriend (now husband of 12 years) for a while and wanted to take things further. She was very supportive and basically shared the sentiment in this chapter, that as long as we were careful and responsible then she trusted me. She even went with me to the family planing clinic to be put onto the pill. She knew that If I wanted to do it then I'd find a way regardless so wanted to make sure I was safe. The part about the back seat of the car and all that was just to make it a little more personal to the characters. Secondly...OMG this is the longest chapter I have ever written!!!!!!!!! so if you can spare the time to review, if I haven't bored you to death then you know what to do. :0)**

**Next up is the wedding and erm...well...maybe they might make the home run then...IDK, we'll have to see what they want me to have them doing lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Wow, it's been a while I know but here's the next chapter. I'm completely to blame for this update taking so long but the blame should also lie with those peskie plot bunnies. They've been wreaking havoc in my mind and confusing the shit out of me so I had to indulge them and write down what they were whispering. As a result though I now have an outline for my next TWO stories...yup you heard right. I actually have something outlined on paper, me that always makes it up as I go along...go figure.**

**Anyway, other news...I have recently sighed up to join in the festive fun hosted by the amazing Breath-of-Twilight. She hosted a countdown to Halloween where various authors wrote one shots filled with lemony goodness, then produced a mass collaboration with them create one awesome story. As a result of it's success she's doing the same in the run up to Christmas and I'm one of the guest authors yey! Anyway go check out her page and her own amazing stories, the link's on my profile.**

**AND she's now my beta too!!! Love you for spanking my ass into shape Kell's, you know I needed it. So much love to her**

**And this is one long ass A/N so I'll STFU!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!TRUST ME I WISH I DID.**

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV.

I woke up the next morning alone, but with the biggest grin on my face.

Edward had stayed with me until my mom got back in. When she had finally made came in she was a little too inebriated and floating on cloud nine to notice his disheveled hair and clothes.

She seemed surprised to still see him here so he claimed he'd stayed because he didn't want to leave me in the house alone and she bought it; telling him how considerate and sweet he was.

It wasn't a total lie.

His _real_ intentions were to spend as long as possible making out and fooling around with me before we had to part for the night.

Edward spent a long time kissing me good night at the front door and only stopped because my mom came out and told him goodnight.

He took the hint and left me with a promise of seeing me later and a wink.

When I made it back up to my room, squealing and giggling, I silently threw myself onto the bed; inhaling his scent that was still thick in the air. I had the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time.

The rising, late Spring sun shone brightly in the sky and intruded on my blissful slumber.

I dragged my loved up ass out of bed and into a refreshing shower. When I finally dressed and headed down stairs it was in total chaos. My mom was rushing around reeling off a list of things she needed to sort out, while Esme was trying to sort out everyone's dresses. Renee had of course asked her best friend to be matron of honor and Alice and I were her bridesmaids.

The wedding wasn't until four pm that afternoon and I couldn't quite understand the need for all the panic or why we had to get ready so early.

But I went along with all the preening and pampering Alice bestowed upon me for Renee's sake.

The pixie dragged my ass up the stairs and into my room where she'd managed to set up her various torture implements while I'd been distracted eating my breakfast. She started off painting my toe nails an ice blue color to match my dress before moving on to my finger nails. I thought she would have waited to do them until later to prevent the risk of chipping, but when she started to apply a sticky green glop to my face I soon figured out it was to prevent me from running away. She knew I'd want to spend as little time as possible stuck enduring her treatments and she reminded me that if I moved and ruined my nails, she'd only have to start them again and spend even longer working on me. I opened and closed my mouth, wanting to find any way to put up a fight but knew it was futile. I sucked it up and took one for the team. Once she had applied my gunk, she covered her face in it too before getting me to budge over on my bed.

She looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing at the color of her face.

"You know what!" She chuckled without moving her features.

When I laughed at her she scolded me and told me not to move my face, apparently I'd crack the deep pore cleansing mask and that wasn't good.

Like I gave a shit.

"Spill!" She turned onto her stomach and propped her chin up on her hand, waiting patiently for me to tell her what had actually happened the previous day between her cousin and me.

I sighed.

"Well..."

I told her how upset I had been at Emmett's slip up and that I was scared that it was going to ruin my friendship with Edward. I let her know about how I'd run home and locked myself in my room crying. I told her how Edward had followed me and sat by my door for an age begging me to open it and talk to him, but I was too worried to. She bit her lip and listened intently to every word I spoke as I filled her in about the story he told me, of the boy that had been in love with his best friend since he was thirteen but was scared to do anything about it because he was worried he would lose her. Watching her trying to squeal while not moving her face was incredibly entertaining. I told her about what happened when I let him in and that we'd spent ages in one another's arms, talking about our fears and feelings.

"So, what about you and Jasper? What happened for you to be glued to his...hip?" I chuckled freely once she'd removed the dried green sludge and started to apply my makeup.

"There's nothing to tell," she shrugged.

"Bull!" I protested, "Come on Alice, Spill!" I used her own choice of words against her.

"Well...we just kind of hit it off. I've met him on occasion before when we went to visit Esme and Carlisle. The first night he got here with them he kept smiling at me, and not in a creepy, weirdo kind of way either! He was sweet and we spent most of the night talking. Oh my God Bella, his accent does funny things to my girly parts." She shook her head and let out a raged breath.

"Alice!" I giggled at her blatant admission.

"What? Oh, come on...are you telling me there's nothing about my cousin that has the same effect on you?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

My blush was the only answer she needed and thankfully I didn't have to go into details about how he only had to smile at me to make my panties get damp.

"All I'll say is...the boy has skills!" She was almost panting as I looked at her incredulously.

The more I thought about how shocking her revelations were, the more I could understand her feelings. I had moved just as fast with Edward last night, after all. The same day we'd started to see each other. Then the more I thought of our activities last night the more my face seemed to flush scarlet.

"You're blushing Bella. Why?" She asked in a cynical tone.

I closed my eyes and rushed out exactly what we'd been doing before my mother's return the night before. It seemed only fair after she'd told me about their antics in such a carefree manner. I thought she'd be just as shocked at me as I was her.

Instead she giggled.

"I'm surprised that's all you did." The twinkle in her eyes had me cringing as my mask deepened in color. "I mean, you two have known each other forever. Hell, you both already know everything there is to know about the other."

She was right. It would only have been shocking if we'd just met. But we'd spent most of our lives together and this was just kind of a natural progression for us. With everything that had been said between me and Edward the day before it was as if we had been together all this time, just apart. He hadn't been interested in anyone else and hadn't dated like I hadn't because he had my heart and always would. I didn't feel so sleazy for my actions anymore.

After she had finished my makeup and was happy with the carefully styled mess of curls pinned up at the crown of my head, she deemed me finished.

We headed downstairs to see my mother in even more of a tizzy with Esme following behind her heels trying to calm her down.

"Mom, you really need to de-stress!" I chuckled as I went to get the door after the bell had just rang.

"Delivery for one soon to be Mrs. Martin." The blond girl smiled and thrust a box full of flowers into my hands.

"Unf...Oh right...Thanks." I twisted awkwardly to set it down in the hall while I called over my mother to sort out payment. "Hey do I know you?" I asked, eyeing the girl quizzically.

"I very much doubt it. I'm not from around here," she sniffed, and I got the impression she was looking down her nose at me.

_Bitch._

"Oh you are a darling for doing this for me." My mother praised to the girl whose demeanor had changed like she was bi-polar.

"Oh, that's my aunt, not me, but I'll be sure to pass on your gratitude." Her smile was sickly sweet. "My aunt is a real sucker when it comes to my brother."

Rosalie?

That's why I knew her!

I felt my body stiffen.

She was, despite the hostility, beautiful...Painfully so. I didn't understand why Edward would even consider being with me when he could quite plainly have her or any other girl he wanted.

"Oh! You're Jasper's sister then?" My mom asked as she handed her an envelope containing the agreed amount for the flowers.

"Yes!" She couldn't fake her enthusiasm more if she tried. "I've been staying over in Hartford with my Aunt. Life in Phoenix is just so darn boring without...my brother." She turned to me and smirked. "So I decided to stay over there for spring break."

"Well, if you're missing your bother dear then why don't you stay for the wedding?"

_NO!_

"I'm sure he'll be just as anxious to see you too, sweetie." Renee smiled, oblivious to the snarky bitch's true nature.

"That would be lovely! Thank you so much." She cooed while batting her lashes.

My mother asked Alice to call Jasper and ask him to come and pick up his sister. She did, but not before making a snide comment about the southern Bell's boob's and how she wondered if they were as fake as the rest of her. Of course it was only audible to my own ears and made me chuckle darkly. I took great pleasure in finding out that he'd groaned and gone on a rant about her not being able to keep out of his business.

**Edward's POV**

I let out a long breath as I looked around the dark wood paneled ballroom of Chaterton House; the venue for Renee's wedding. It wasn't an overly large room but sizable enough to hold an intimate ceremony. I watched as Oliver fiddled with his father's floral button while sharing a significant father-son moment. They were standing in front of an impressive fireplace that had been adorned with white Roses and Lilies. Jasper's aunt had delivered on the order as promised and his uncle had brought them over from Hartford and set them around the grand room. My eyes kept falling of the pianoforte in the corner and I shamelessly ogled its presence, wondering what it would be like to play. Jasper grabbed my attention and told me he'd been summoned to go pick up Rosalie from Bella's and bring her here.

I knew his uncle had said she was here but why the fuck was she coming to the wedding?

I groaned.

After half an hour the director was trying to get every one's attention and asked Phil if he was ready. With his nod of confirmation a quartet of violinists started to play the serene melody of Canon in D, Pachabell. My mind automatically started to play along in my head, following the gentle chord changes as I visualized the score sheets. The sound of doors opening drew everyone's attention to the back of the room to find Alice who was gliding down the aisle in time with the music. I smiled as she passed and chuckled at how she looked seductively at Jazz as she past, causing him to nearly pass out. I turned my attention back to the doors and was nearly suffering the same fate. Bella started walking nervously down the makeshift aisle. I watched as she blew out long breaths as she struggled with everyone looking at her. Her radiance took away my breath. As she drew nearer my father nudged my shoulder with his and wore a huge smile. He leaned in and whispered that she looked beautiful.

"She looks breathtaking," I breathed, while watching her pass.

She blushed at the attention being bestowed upon her as she continued up to the front. Phil stepped forward and hugged her gently, kissing her on her cheek before she settled in next to Alice. Once she was in place she shared a bright smile with Oliver.

I was so fixated on her that I hardly noticed my mother was also joining them at the front. She too looked beautiful and I turned to see my father wearing a look of adoration and awe. The same kind I knew I had been wearing moments earlier. I playfully nudged his shoulder back.

My eye's strayed only for a short time before they unconsciously made their way back to Bella. Hers of course were trained on Renee who was now making her way to the front to join Phil. Her dress was regency in styling though not the usual white or ivory. Instead it was a stunning deep blue, trimmed with white lace. Both colors seemingly matching the scheme and style of the house they were currently being wed in.

I watched as Bella took another deep breath. The movement drew my attention to the simple elegance of her own powder blue dress. It was a strapless one that flowed out from just under her breast and hung all the way to the floor. Her hair was pinned up in a mass of curls atop her head and the style exposed and seemed to lengthen her throat.

The need to hold her in my arms was growing and begging me to indulge it, but I managed to stay in my place; even though I wanted nothing more than to be kissing that exposed ivory skin.

I wasn't taking much notice of the service but listened intently when the director asked who was giving Renee's hand to Philip.

"I do." Hearing her speak those words sent my mind racing.

Suddenly it wasn't her mother and Phil stood there, it was us. I was stood up there in front of a crowd of our friends and family and Bella was standing by my side. We were declaring our love, sharing vows and making new promises to one another. But it didn't stop there. I could see our wedding night and pictured making love to her...Hearing her tell me she was pregnant...Witnessing the birth of our children. Watching them grow up as we grew old and grey together.

My thoughts were interrupted this time by Phil being told he could now kiss his bride. I'd fantasized for so long that I'd missed the entire ceremony. I'd missed the point at which Bella and my mother had started to cry and were comforting each other.

I wanted that job. I wanted to comfort her and keep her safe as long as we both would live.

I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Martin shared their first kiss as a married couple. Bella and Oliver were the first ones to congratulate them and share hugs, followed by my mother and Alice. They then turned and started to make their way out of the room. Oliver linked Bella's arm and they followed. My hand twitched when she drew near and hers reached out to brush lightly against mine. She smiled and blushed again before carrying on out of the room.

It was so frustrating. Even though the ceremony was over I still wasn't free to take her in my arms.

Everyone had gathered outside while the photographer ushered them around and grouped them together for various shots. Eventually though, my personage was required for a photo with my mom and dad, Bella and her parents. I walked over to Bella and ran my hand over her shoulder.

"I missed you." I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She shivered in response.

"Hey you, big guy! Yeah, you." He rolled his eyes at me.

Prick.

"Yeah you need to move around to the other side," he ordered.

"Not a chance." I grinned as I bent lower and wrapped my arms around my girl, resting my head on her shoulder. She giggled when he threw his hands in the air in defeat and I turned in to kiss the spot of her neck that had been taunting me since I first saw her walking down the aisle.

Of course after all the photographs were snapped and everyone had made their way to the dining hall, Rosalie made her presence known to everyone. She took an immediate liking to the big oaf that was Emmett and spent all her time batting her eyelids at him in the same way she usually did to me. I was glad for her distraction. She did seem put out though that I didn't even entertain the idea of speaking to her, let alone asking her to dance. She looked on in disbelief as I spent all my time holding Bella close to me and burying my face in her neck. It was my new favorite place to be...well maybe second favorite, the first being my hand in the warmth between her legs. Now _that _was my first favorite place without a doubt and hopefully one I could revisit again in the very near future.

Once the meal had been served and everyone was on their way to being merry, we watched on as Renee and Phil took to the floor for their first dance. Phil had asked the DJ to play Eric Clapton's 'You look wonderful tonight'. Apparently it was a song they danced to at their junior prom. Renee's eyes filled with tears that he remembered and she hid her tear stained face in his shoulder. I watched Bella as her eyes followed them around the dance floor. She had tears in her own eyes and I smiled as one broke free and fell silently over her cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head against my chest. Eventually others started to join them and I even managed to get Bella and her two left feet up to dance with me.

I was lost in my thoughts from earlier when she interrupted them.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked in barely more than a whisper against my neck.

"You." I answered honestly before kissing her just below her ear. "Us."

She sighed and leaned a little more to the left to allow me better access.

Taylor fucking Swift started to play and I chuckled until the words of 'Mary's song' started to play. The lyrics singing of childhood friends that grew up and fell in love. How they got married and had children together before growing old. It was like the perfect soundtrack to my earlier fantasy.

Her Southern accent started to fill the room.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Bella snuggled into my chest as I rested my chin on her head and sighed as we continued to move in small circles. In that moment everyone else could have disappeared and I wouldn't have had a fucking clue.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

"What's wrong?" Bella asked when the song ended and I didn't let her go.

"I love you Bella," I stated, while I moved to look in her eyes.

"I know," she beamed, "I love you too."

"I don't think you quite understand how much though Bella." I whispered while pulling her as close as possible.

**Yeah Taylor Swift is all her two...I can't sing of shit.**

**I did say this one would be a two parter right? **

**Review if you can spare a moment longer of your time, even if you hated it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's another long one cos it's been over a week. My mind has just not been in a good place all week.**

**So I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter and tried to reply to them all. If I missed any then I can only apologies.**

**I'm not going to bore you with a long aresed autors note this time but will just say this. THANK YOU to my beta Kelli, you're awesome woman and I love you long time! check out the link on my profile page to all her awesome shit. her pen name is Breath-of-Twilight.**

**AND I do not own Twilight, I just wish I did. I do however own a ticket to see New Moon next week WOOFUCKINGHOO!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

My mother looked so happy dancing up there with her new husband.

I don't think I realized just how emotional it was going to be seeing Renee giving herself over to Phil so completely, but it was-very. Seeing how she smiled brighter than I had ever witnessed; while he looked at her with complete adoration. I know he'd been in our lives for a long time now but it was still strange.

Wonderful.

Both Oliver and I would be leaving for college in a few short months and it was nice to know they'd at least have each other for comfort and companionship.

A gentle kiss on my shoulder called for my attention so I turned to face the culprit.

Edward was smiling at me and reached up to wipe the stray tear that had escaped my notice from my cheek. I smiled back and turned my face into the warmth of his chest. He managed to talk me into dancing with him even though he knew the risks to his feet. We spent a couple of songs slowly moving together on the intimate dance floor. He'd pressed his forehead to mine through some Taylor Swift song and smiled at me the whole time. His eyes seemed to be searching mine as the words of her song filled the air around us. If I was being honest it was a little overwhelming to see them so intense.

When I asked him what he was thinking about he said 'us' and my heart melted.

He told me he loved me in such a way that his words burned themselves into my soul.

"I love you too." My smile was wide.

"I don't think you quite understand how much though, Bella." He pulled me impossibly closer to him and I felt a flood of goose bumps cover my entire body.

We didn't say much after that; while he moved me around with him, we didn't need to. Every bit of love we felt for each other spilled through every pore, every touch, and I felt nothing but a need for him to be near me.

When I allowed him to take most of my weight around his neck, he realized I was beat and moved us back over to our table.

I excused myself to go use the bathroom and turned towards the main entrance hall; knowing the bathrooms were just down this hall. I felt like I was walking on a cloud. My mind focused on Edward the entire time I was moving and I didn't notice the other person coming out of the door.

"Oh...Sorry I wasn't watching where I...was...going." My voice grew weak as I took in the aggravated glare coming from Rosalie.

"Well maybe you should open your eyes a little more to what's right in front of you, huh?" She sneered.

I got the impression she wasn't just talking about my ability to bump into anything and everything.

I decided to try to ignore her words and tried to side step her, but her arm shot out across the gap to block me. She never looked up; instead choosing to admire her long talons.

"I don't get what he sees in you." She mumbled while shifting her weight to her other leg.

"What?" I looked at her in complete confusion.

"Eddie...I don't get it. He could have anyone he wanted, me, for instance." She chuckled humorlessly. "Yet he chose plain old boring Bella from Boston. I just..._don't_...get it." She finally looked in my direction but from down her nose.

"His name is Edward!" I spat through clenched teeth, trying to keep a lid on my anger.

"_Edward..." _She deliberately over pronounced his name. "...Is going to wake up one day and realize how much time he's wasted with a loser like you and come to me for some real _fun. _I'm going to do things to him that will leave him unable to even remember your name. I'm going to show him exactly what he's been missing and you will be nothing but a distant memory." She licked her lips purposefully and I blanched at her words. "I do, after all, live very close to him back in Phoenix. Why would he want to travel all the way here for milk and cookies when he can have prime steak?"

A shiver ran through me at her words and I looked to the floor dejected.

She was right. Of course she was.

Who was I trying to kid?

Everyone knew that long distance relationships never worked out, right? And I was everything that she had said, plain... well just plain boring.

I felt bile rising in my throat but I tried to swallow it back down as it burned my esophagus.

I nodded my head in acceptance and turned on my heel. I would wait to use the bathroom; for now I needed nothing more than to get away from the evil tongued bitch that had so eloquently made her point while blocking my path.

I turned back towards the crowded dining room only to be met with the sight of Edward walking towards me, smiling. My heart ached as it pounded furiously against my chest and I took a few steps back out into the entrance. His expression turned to concern and his pace picked up.

I turned and bolted for the very grand staircase that had been intricately carved by skilled craftsmen hundreds of years ago. I lifted my dress at the sides and took the steps two at a time. I vaguely remembered hearing him call my name as the blackness tried to overtake me. I managed to fight it off while I found a safe place, away from prying eyes, to fall to pieces. Finally a door opened and I threw myself into it; not caring where I was as long as I was alone.

**Edward's POV**

What the fuck?

"Bella!" I called as confusion filled me.

What the hell? Had she just blatantly run away from me for?

Then I saw Rosalie standing by the bathroom door looking smugly in the direction my girlfriend had just flown.

"You!" I growled as I charged towards her, "What the fuck did you do to her?" I leaned in towards her menacingly.

"What?" she tried to sound nonchalant but I could sense a bit of fear in her.

She'd never seen me angry...and she really didn't want to either.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Her?" My heart was pumping testosterone through me -fueling my rage.

"Edward. Dude...What's up?" Jasper sounded reluctant to interfere but seeing as I was snarling at his sister, he obviously had no choice but to intervene.

"Why don't you ask _her_!" I didn't back down to give her more room to feel safe; instead I continued to glare at her.

She squirmed under the weight of my stare.

"I told her that I didn't get what you saw in her...that's all." She shrugged and averted her eyes.

I knew Rose well enough to know she was bull shitting me.

"What I see in her is of no consequence to you but seeing as you really want to know! She's Smarter, she's funnier and she's more beautiful than you'll ever be!"

Emmett and Alice had joined our little exchange and were glaring at the apparent situation before them.

Rosalie sneered at my comment on beauty and my hand shot up as if to grab her face. Then I remembered that I don't hit women and stilled it inches away from her chin.

"You're very lucky I don't hit women." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Rosalie tried to look to Emmett for some kind of defense for her honor but he stood statue like, with his big arms crossed over his chest.

Jasper decided that it may be best to put himself between me and his very un-remorseful sister. It wasn't an aggressive move, but he intended to let me know I was getting close to my breaking point. His hand rested on my shoulder in an effort to calm me and it worked. I was still furious with her but looked to my friend and appreciated his intervention.

I stepped back and turned towards Alice. "I need to find her." My anger was replaced by fear of the damage I knew Rosalie's wicked words could have done. I turned back to the blond. "You better hope I find her."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I think she went upstairs Edward." Alice touched my arm to get my attention before pointing up the huge oak staircase.

I thanked her and headed for the steps, then turned around to address Rose one last time.

"You know what you're problem is, Rose… the reason why I never have been and never will be interested in you?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She looked up at me with curiosity clear as day on her face.

"Because you're fake. Everything about you is fake, your voice, your face, Hell, even your pathetic personality. Maybe you should go and get your fake boobs checked to see if they're leaking, they just might be poisoning the rest of you." I turned and bolted up the stairs.

"I knew it!" Alice yelled in acknowledgement.

My veins were still pumping blood angrily through me and I could hear the rushing sound in my ears. When I got to the top step I took a moment to calm myself.

Slowly, I started walking down the long corridor of doors in the hopes of finding her. The house was beautiful throughout and the corridor I was facing seemed elongated by the huge arched window right at the end of the hall. The sun had started to set and shadows from the frame were spilling across the golden carpet. I walked silently, hoping to hear even the smallest sound to indicate her presence, but heard nothing; leaving me with no choice other than to check all the rooms one by one and that was a lot of rooms!

My search seemed fruitless and I almost gave up to go search the next floor but as I opened the door to the last room at the end of the hall, my attention was drawn to the petite frame of a girl sat on the window seat; hugging her knees and staring out at the dimming sun while she stared into the shadows.

"Bella?" I kept my tone gentle and walked towards her.

Nothing.

She kept silent and a sense of déjà vu filled me.

When I drew nearer I climbed up onto the seat besides her. The sorrowful look in her eyes was enough to make my chest ache painfully.

After a while she sighed and turned her body towards me but kept her gaze locked on her hands in her lap.

I reached out and stopped her fidgeting by holding her hands in mine. The action made her turn back to the window as tears spilled from her eyes.

My heart was on the verge of breaking and I couldn't let it. I moved forward and pulled her into me as she sobbed harder.

"Bella...Please don't give up on us before we've had a chance to be together...Please?" I begged her. I didn't care if I sounded pathetic because I knew the look of defeat on her face. I knew her better than anyone and I knew that whatever the fuck Rose had said to her was enough to make her question shit that didn't need questioning. "Rose is just bitter because I chose you over her, Bella -a decision I would make a million times over! She's vile and venomous! The only way she knows how to deal with rejection is to try and hurt those that denied her and the people they love. She hates that I love and care about you more than anything else in the whole universe. She doesn't understand it. The bond between us is unbreakable...remember? Forever." I held out her hand and turned the ring on her finger, the one I had given her as a child. "Always."

I was scared that I would lose the most important person in my life over some stupid, needy blond.

I couldn't let that happen.

I wouldn't let that happen.

I was starting to realize that I was rambling in an attempt to reassure her; what I hadn't realized was that I was crying along side of her. Her hand shook as it reached up to wipe away the stray tears rolling over my cheeks.

"I love you so much, Bella." My voice was strangled as I pulled her to me once more.

She didn't protest so I hugged her harder, hoping to convey everything she made me feel.

"It's not going to work is it?" Her voice was broken and the shards cut at my chest.

I pulled back to look at her.

"What?" I suddenly felt as cold as stone.

"This." She gestured between us.

"Don't say that...don't ever say that. Please Bella..." I was getting frantic again.

My fantasy of a life with her was threatening to dissipate.

She sniffled and licked her lips.

"You deserve so much better than me." A sob broke free from her shaking form.

"I think you have that the wrong way around." I argued as playfully as possible while teetering on the edge of a blade. "Bella, if this means anything to you like it does to me, then don't give it up. We have to fight for it. If it's worth having then that's what we have to do. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to keep us together."

"You go home in one week, Edward. Can you honestly tell me that you'd be happy for things to go back to nothing more than phone calls and MSN?"

"Yes!" My answer was full of conviction "If that's what it takes, then yes. But it won't be like that."

"How will it not? That's not a relationship!" She countered. "Rose was right, you should be with someone who can be with you in person, not someone that lives on the other side of the country, who you _might_ be lucky enough to hug when there is a wedding or something."

"Rose was fucking wrong, Bella!"

Miss. Hale had a lot to fucking answer for!

"It's a long way to come for milk and cookies, Edward." She lowered her head and started to fidget again.

"Milk and cookies? What are you...Oh..." I bobbed my head; finally understanding her a little better.

A mask of crimson shrouded her face and neck as she chanced a peek at me.

"I don't care if I had to travel to the ends of the earth or beyond as long as those 'milk and cookies' were being fed to me by you. I love your milk and cookies." A grin flitted across my face as my eyes misbehaved and fell to the tops of her breasts that were peeking out from her dress; earning me a slap on my arm.

"Edward!"

The slap had been worth it as a smile played on her lips.

"Be serious!" She chuckled a little.

"I am being serious-very serious. Yours are the best 'cookies' I've ever seen...okay they're the only cookies I've ever seen in the flesh, but that's neither here nor there. The issue is that I don't care how much distance is between us, Bella, I'll still love you regardless and even if you...if this ends...I'm _still_ going to love you. So why stunt the possibilities for us?"

We sat quiet for a moment while she took in my words.

"Cookies?" She raised her eyebrow at my analogy.

"Cookies, Boobies, Tar Tar's...do you have any specific preference? I'd hate to insult their magnificence with giving them the wrong playful nickname." I let my eyes wander to her chest and gestured squeezing them in my hands.

She giggled and hit me again. Her face was no longer quite as ashen as she sighed and looked up to meet my gaze.

"It's going to be hard." Her brow creased as she took my hand and laced our fingers.

"Nothing wonderful is ever easy, Bella." I answered in barely more than a whisper. "Screw Rosalie and screw anyone else that can't be happy for us. My life is nothing without you and if that means I have to jump on a plane every weekend, then that's what I'll do if it means we can be together."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward!" She chided me with a smile.

"I'm being serious. Okay maybe I can't make it up here _every_ weekend but I will be here as often as possible; that much I can promise you." I pressed my forehead to hers, letting my eyes close in relief that this whole conversation didn't turn out the way it could have. "Of course if you ever grew _tired_ of my boyish charms and _studly_ physique, then I would totally understand and stay away...If you'd like" I mocked; pretending to whip the hair off my face.

"I could never grow tired of you Edward...Ever. I love you" Her hand grasped mine harder.

I closed the distance between us slowly and caressed her lips with my own.

"Just one thing." She pulled away to address me.

"Anything, my love." I smiled crookedly.

"Can we never...EVER put the words Rosalie and screwing in the same sentence again? I don't want to even think..." She closed her eyes and shivered.

"Done." I whispered against her lips; eager to claim them with my own.

Her eyes drifted back to the view from the window and I brushed back my favorite loose strand of hair from her face, before moving to sit behind her.

We sat in comfortable silence while she watched the sun snuggling into the clouds on the horizon and I stroked the soft skin of her arm.

The room was of large proportion, with dark paneled walls and two huge floor to ceiling paned windows. An extravagant four poster bed with heavy drapes took pride of place and dominated the space. On the far wall was a grand, open fireplace that I could picture cracking and popping while I kissed and caressed Isabella in front of it before claiming her as mine in that huge, comfortable bed.

A gentle knock on the door dragged me back to reality.

"Hey," Alice's meek voice travelled across the room to us, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Bella." She continued as she slowly walked towards us. "Your Mom's been asking where you got to, as well."

"I guess we shouldn't have her panicking then, huh?" She sighed before smiling at me and lifting to her feet.

I rose and grabbed her hand

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I stuck to Bella like glue for the rest of the evening, much to Rosalie's annoyance. I also took great pleasure in adorning my girlfriend with kisses and touches whenever she'd look our way. Even Bella seemed to look over at her smugly once in a while.

Later, Renee and Phil said their goodbyes and hugged everyone profusely before setting off on a four day honeymoon.

They decided that a short break would suffice for now then a longer vacation could be arranged once Bella and Oliver had left for college.

"Take me home?" Bella pleaded with her eyes, a short while after the happy couple had left, followed by a long train of tin cans and shoes.

"'Kay." I grinned as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me slowly.

Rosalie was of course watching, so Bella put on a show of licking my bottom lip and encouraging me to meet her half way. Being the gentleman that I was, I obliged. Threading my fingers into her hair, I pulled her closer so I could swipe my own tongue into her mouth. It wasn't all for Rose's benefit, I loved nothing more than being able to taste her that way and to have her securely in my arms. She moaned into my mouth and it went straight to my dick, causing a barrage of memories from the previous night to flood my mind.

We said our goodbyes and I drove her home.

The house was in total darkness when we arrived but there were some...savory noises coming from Oliver's room as we headed up the stairs.

"Bella, is it okay if I stay in your room for a while, just while they..." I started to ask with a grimace as more moans and 'Oh Gods' filled the silence.

She looked slightly hurt for some strange reason.

"What?" I questioned in a hushed tone.

"You want to stay in there?" She pointed to her brother's room with her finger.

"Well I thought...you know...seeing as we." It was my turn to wave a finger between us. "Your mom..."

"Is fine with you sleeping with me. Oh, unless you don't want to stay with me in my room, then I guess..." her head dropped down as she nudged the carpet with her foot.

"Your mother is really _fine_ with me staying in your room when she knows we're...?" I let my sentence trail off as I took in the sparkle in her eyes.

I gulped.

"You remember yesterday when she dragged me outside for a 'chat'?"

"Yeah."

"She wanted to tell me that she trusts us." She tried to shrug it off as no big deal.

"She _trusts_ us to what?" My curiosity had peaked.

"To be safe." She breathed.

I hadn't realized how close she had gotten to me yet we were only mere inches apart by then. She took my hand and pulled me towards her room door, closing and locking it behind us.

She kissed me innocently before walking over to her bathroom to get ready for bed. I blew out a long breath while running my hand through my hair. I'd spent the past week in her room even in her bed on some occasions. But things were different now. I decided not to worry about the insecurities running through my mind as I shrugged out of my black tux jacket. I draped it over the chair at her desk. My tie didn't want to cooperate so I loosened it enough to pull over my head and put it on the chair too. Bella seemed to be quiet in the other room and thankfully the noises from Oliver and Katie had ceased but the new found silence was deafening, so much so that I could hear the fabric of my shirt rustling while I removed it. I made quick work of my pants and underwear before pulling on my pajama pants in their place.

Then I was met with my dilemma.

Where was I going to sleep?

I didn't want to _assume_ that I would be sleeping in bed with Bella...but I didn't want to offend her by getting into the cot if she _wanted_ me to sleep in her bed with her.

I decided to wait, propped against her desk.

I fidgeted.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I waited for her to come back out.

For a brief moment, I wondered if she'd fallen asleep in there like she had the other night. Just as I had resolved to go check, she came out of the bathroom. She looked just as unsure of our situation and smiled shyly. Her face flushed a beautiful shade of crimson as she pointed over to her bed. I walked around to the side opposite to her and helped pull back the covers. We climbed in and snuggled closer to each other.

The smell of her strawberry shampoo filled my senses as she burrowed her face into my neck. I lowered my head to the side and kissed below her ear. She 'Mmm'd' at my affections and turned to kiss me back. Our kisses deepened; growing in intensity. Before long we were making out and partaking in some heavy petting. My hands cupped and molded to her fabric covered breasts and her hands grabbed at my hair tugging it gently while serving to pull us closer. Our mouths continued to devour one another. She hitched her leg up, hooking it over mine, pressing her heat against my very prominent erection. I held it to me and rolled us over until she was on her back and I was comfortably situated between her thighs. I couldn't help but grind down into her relentlessly and the friction my actions caused were simply divine.

"Unnngh" She moaned as her hips lifted to meet mine.

I let my hand venture to the apex of her legs and rubbed over the fabric covering my favorite place.

I watched in rapture as her eyes rolled behind her lids and her lips pulled into her mouth. After a minute though, I got daring and pressed my palm to her abdomen, pushing it into the waistband of her shorts and down towards her centre. She was so warm and wet and ready for this, she wanted this too. That much was obvious with the way her hips lifted into my touch; as if trying to guide me to where she needed me.

"Oh, God, Edward!" She panted as I stroked her, willingly giving her what she wanted.

I let my fingers roam back and forth in between her folds before circling her tight, sweet pearl; teasing her until she couldn't stand it any longer. Then, when I could feel her begin to quiver I pushed two of my fingers into her hidden depths, groaning at the feel of her around me.

"Oooh. Mmmmm." She purred.

I kept my pace steady as I pushed and pulled my fingers from within her. I used my thumb to press on her trigger while my fingers curled and stroked her walls. Her back arched off the bed as a strangled cry rushed from her lips.

"Edward...I...Oh God!" She panted and thrashed as a sheen of sweat began to coat her body, giving it a glorious shimmer.

My breathing had picked up from the sheer excitement of watching her unfold before me. She was hot and radiant and I could feel the heat coming off of her body as she was finally overtaken by her orgasm. My fingers didn't stop until I knew she was spent.

Her arms clung to me for dear life as she tried to control her breathing.

We kissed and chuckled breathlessly.

"Edward, do you...I mean...do you have...a c..condom?" She bit her lip and looked at me with so much love in her eyes.

Did she just...

And...

My mind felt like it had been starved of oxygen, slightly fuzzy and clouded.

I nodded slowly.

My dad had made me carry one around in my wallet since I was fifteen...Just in case.

Wait...

That meant she wanted me to…

Fuck! It felt like Christmas morning only better...but were we ready for that?

Yes…yes we were.

"Bella, are you sure you want..." I started, giving her chance to change her mind.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Edward. I want you."

All my resolve crumbled as my lips molded to hers.

I kissed her before reaching over the side of the bed to retrieve my wallet. After a little fumbling, I pulled out the little square of cellophane and palmed it. I nearly fell out of the bed trying to straighten myself back up and we both giggled. I leaned over her and stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, Bella." I felt kind of cheesy telling her just before I was about the make love to her but I felt the need to regardless.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." Her lips met with the end of my nose then made their way over my cheek and to my ear.

That was it. I was a goner.

We fumbled around a little more and somehow managed to remove each other's clothes, though not without a few mishaps. Her top caught on the earrings she had apparently forgotten to take out as I tried to pull it off of her and she caught my dick with her finger nails as she tried to push my pants down my legs. We both stuttered apologies for our actions but could still find the incidents funny. Her clothes joined mine in a heap at the end of the bed and for the first time since we were three, we were both naked. I split open the little packet of protection and carefully rolled it into place, then fell back into the comforting embrace of her thighs.

I asked her one more time silently only to be met with a kiss. She nodded as our lips remained joined and I moved to push into her.

"Wait..." She wiggled a little as we tried to get everything lined up properly.

Finally, I felt my tip breach her boundaries and the feeling was unbelievable. My forearms rested on the bed by her head, allowing me to see her better. She winced, stiffening as I entered her fully and we both stilled. I didn't want to be an insensitive prick and rush her before she was ready. I was so overwhelmed by the feeling of her around me that my head dropped to her shoulder while I got a grip on my diminishing sanity. We held onto one another for a minute as we calmed our breathing.

"Are you okay?" I asked in barely more than a whisper, glancing from her face to her body as if I were making a damage assessment.

She nodded and lifted her hips in indication that she didn't need nor want to stop. I cupped her face and kissed her before pulling back and moving within her again.

"Unnngghhh Bella." I groaned into her neck.

What the hormonal mother fucker deep within me wanted to say, or rather shout, was 'fuck you're so amazing and warm and wet and hot and I really, really,_ really_ want to pick up the pace and bang you senseless.'

But somehow, even though the tightening in my body was making me insane, I refrained and kept the derogatory remarks locked in my brain. She deserved better than that.

She encouraged me to go faster and I nearly lost it on the third stroke as she moaned my name over and over. I was so close and was trying desperately to hold it back when I felt fluttering around my shaft; my head shot up to look at her.

Her brow was creased in concentration and her body was tensing around me. I watched her intently as her eyes rolled and her mouth opened to silently cry out. She found her voice a moment later.

"Edward...Edward...Oh God… Edward!" She moaned in a husky, sexy ass voice and my orgasm got the better of me. I exploded, feeling my seed spill into her and feeling her body grip mine tightly.

It was in that moment that I knew without a doubt that I would do and give anything for her. My sweet, beautiful, hot, Bella.

I would die for her.

**A/N Aw I want an Edward!!!!! so reviews are love as you all well know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Been a while I know. BUT I finally managed to get this one done Woohoo! I won't excuse myself, but will say that this time of year is hard for me. A lot of bad memories kind of kill my enthusiasm to write and put me in a bad place. And if it hadn't been for my amazing new friend and beta, Breath of Twilight, Kelli, I think I may have given up. Girl you have pulled me through this one with your constant support and daily chats lol. She also helped me with the last part of this chapter, I knew what I wanted it to be about but couldn't manage to put it down in words so she rocks for doing that shit for me.**

**And seen as she's so awesome and supportive, I'd like to show my support for her and ask you all to go check out her profile page and her stories. She also plays host to major collabs and brings authors together to create amazing stories (countdown to Christas...go read...I'm one of the authors listed taking part)**

**Anyway, I'll shut up after I've said this....I DO NOT OWN TWILLIGHT AND CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO IT OR IT'S CHARACTERS, they're just my borrowed puppets to play with.**

**Let's get it on.**

Blissfully sore.

That's how I felt.

Like I'd been hit in the lady parts with a baseball bat but couldn't find it in me to care. I squirmed a little in discomfort and inadvertently rubbed against Edward, the small movement made his penis stir and press into my leg.

"Mmm." His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake.

The huge 'shit eating' grin sat on his face was the biggest give away that he had roused-and not just from his slumber.

I twisted in his arms while he pulled me impossibly closer and buried his face in my hair.

"Morning." I whispered nervously before biting my lip.

"Morning," he repeated, "How are you feeling?" he asked, shifting his head so he could look at me fully.

"Um...okay...great." I couldn't stop the timid giggle that escaped me. "A little sore though." My cheeks flushed with color at that small bit of information.

"Sorry." He dropped his gaze from mine in remorse.

"Don't be...I'm not." I stated and snuggled into his chest more. "It was so worth it."

The worry in his features melted away instantly and was replaced with pride. He rolled onto his back and pulled me with him so my head rested on his shoulder and his soft lips kissed the top of my head sweetly.

"Do you want to know what isn't weird?" He asked, craning his neck to look at me while I turned as best I could to see his face.

"What…isn't weird?" I asked curiously.

"None of this..." He gestured to our embrace and nakedness. "None of this is weird...at all."

I smiled. I knew exactly what he meant. It was as if this was how we were always meant to be, and even though our first time had been clumsy and awkward, it had still been perfect. There had been no doubt or hesitation from either one of us; just nerves and perfect bliss.

I cuddled deeper into his side-a small smile playing on my lips as his arm pulled me tighter to him. This feeling, this...thing between us felt so right, so perfect...so natural, I briefly wondered how we had been so oblivious to it for so long. Now that it was out there, now that we had confessed our feelings, I could look back upon our years together and see just how blatantly obvious it all actually was.

I lay in Edward's arms listening to the gentle thrum of his heart, the soothing beat was trying to lull me back to sleep but I was having none of that.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He turned on his side, not wanting to question the top of my head.

"You can ask me anything?" I grinned before kissing his throat, I was aiming for his lips but he was just out of reach.

"Last night...was amazing." He blushed.

"That wasn't a question." I chuckled as his face continued to turn scarlet.

"Ha. Ha." He rolled his eyes. "You didn't...I mean...It wasn't as a reaction to Rose was it?"

_What? _

"No!" My reply came out sounding a little sharper than I intended.

"Good...It's just...I didn't want this." He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers. "To be because you maybe thought..."

"Maybe I thought what?"

"If Rose implied or said something to make you think that this was all I was interested in...Then she was wrong."

"Edward, last night happened because I wanted it to...I thought you did too..." I started but he interrupted again.

"No...I did! It's just well...I didn't want you to feel like you had to sleep with me to keep me interested and I know that that's the kind of thing Rose would stoop to suggesting. I didn't want it to be something that happened as a direct result of _her."_ Animosity rolled off him in waves as he thought about _her_; I could see it in his eyes and feel it when he tensed up.

I didn't want him thinking about Rosalie so I tried my best to soothe him.

"Edward, it happened because I _wanted_ you." My words made him grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah?" He asked; his voice sounding childlike and awestruck.

I pulled myself up beside him and propped the side of my face on my hand.

"Yeah!" I nodded before bringing our lips together chastely.

Suddenly his hand was in my hair and pulling me to him more.

I squeaked and tried to pull back as his mouth devoured me, his tongue trying to slip in to meet my own. I wiggled and squirmed out of his hold, pulling back for much needed air. He pushed himself up with his arms, using them to support his weight, and looked at me hungrily.

"What?" He asked while giving me his award winning crooked grin.

"Urgh, I can't kiss you yet." I grimaced.

"Why?" His cocky bravado slipped a little as his brow creased in confusion.

I gave him a pointed look while waving a finger in front of my mouth.

He shook his head at me to let me know he didn't have a clue what my problem was.

"I need to go brush my teeth!" I huffed that he didn't understand my dilemma.

"Oh right...Yeah I don't care about that." He pulled my arm, causing me to fall into him again and me to squeak once more.

My hands shot out to the bed to stop me from landing on him fully but my attempts to stifle his kisses were fruitless, so I stopped trying and kissed him back. Within seconds he had me panting and hot. The discomforting feeling between my legs had turned into a desperate ache to have him, regardless of if it would hurt or not. Edward's hands were framing my face.

"Edward." I breathed when he finally let me up for air, turning his attention instead to my throat.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled into my skin.

My eyes started rolling everywhere as he dropped a hand from my cheeks and used it instead to palm my breast.

"Never mind." I giggled breathlessly as his finger tips pinched the peak of my nipples.

He sat up fully and pulled me into his lap. His erection protruded upwards between us, twitching and leaking pre-cum. I allowed my fingers to travel down between us and swipe at the clear liquid at his tip...I was curious. His eyes drew darker and hooded; his nostrils flared as he watched me place the tips of my fingers into my mouth.

"Mmm." I licked my lips.

"Fuck." He groaned; his eyes locked on my mouth.

"Yes please." I smiled and wiggled in his lap until I was lined up.

"Unngh Bella." He stilled my hips with his hands. "I thought you were sore." He stated while raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's not so bad." I continued trying to squirm so I could achieve some friction.

"I don't want to hurt you love or make you any more uncomfortable than you already are." He was trying to be a gentleman but I could see his internal battle being lost to his desire; his dick twitched as if to confirm my thoughts.

"Edward..." I broke off in a strangled cry as I pushed down onto him.

He didn't get far into me before he groaned and lifted me off.

I was just about to let the rejection overtake me when his words stopped it in his tracks.

"Bella, aren't we forgetting something...?" He reminded me while trying to restrain his own need.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You, me, a bed, naked...yep we're covered...Oh God, we're not covered!"

_Shit. _

"Do you have another one?" _God, please say you do_.

"I only had that one and some things are just not meant to be recycled." He scrunched his face up at his own remark.

I couldn't help the single chuckle that escaped me. If I didn't laugh I might have cried. I was poised and sooooo ready to feel him inside me again but had been cock blocked by lack of protection. I could feel my face fall a little as Edward's head pressed to my shoulder.

I was going to have to sort that shit out and get the pill as soon as possible.

Sudden inspiration hit me.

I jumped out of his lap and ran to the door. After opening it slightly, I peeked out and listened for signs that would indicate me being caught in a very embarrassing situation. The house was dead, all but the sound of Edward's whispered questions about what exactly I was doing. I shushed him and told him I'd be right back. Running down the hall of my family home while naked wasn't exactly what I wanted to be doing right now but needs must. I knocked quietly on the door to the main bathroom...nothing. The hinges creaked as I pushed it open and I blanched away from the sound. Luckily no one stirred.

"Bella!" Edward's head appeared from behind my door and he seemed to question my sanity. I silently giggled and shushed him again, holding my finger to my lips.

A look of realization dawned on his face causing it to light up like a sunrise. I dashed in and over to the vanity, I rummaged for the tissue box and dove into it in search of my treasure. Once my hand hit foil, I balled it up. "Thank you Oliver." I almost sang while grabbing anything I could before turning on my heel. I'd just shut the bathroom door behind me when...

"Hey Oliver...Could you grab my coat before you come down please?" Katie's sweet voice called up the stairs.

"Shit!" Both Edward and I mouthed as he beckoned me to hurry up.

I know I wanted to thank my brother but not while I was stood in nothing but scarlet mask. I bolted for my room and pushed Edward back into it, shutting my door just as we heard Oliver close his own door and acknowledge his girlfriend's request with a 'Got it'. I listened to his fading steps before letting go of the breath I'd been holding. Edward's arms wrapped around me as we both exploded into fits of laughter. In that moment it was like we were kids again and sneaking out to my tree house back in Arizona, rushing so we wouldn't get caught out late by my mom...except we wouldn't have been naked back then.

"Well?" He questioned when we finally fell silent.

"Jackpot Baby." I grinned and offered him the handful of condoms I'd acquired. "Now, where were we?" I reached out for his hand and pulled him back towards the bed. His eyes wandered up and down my frame as I walked backwards, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips.

"I believe you were sat in my lap." He answered playfully.

"Oh that's _right!" _I overstated.

He wasted no time in spinning us around and pulling me back onto him. I watched him fumble with the packet and slip the condom into place before guiding himself to me. I wiggled and moved with him until I could feel his tip press into the right spot.

"There." I confirmed while his eyes rested on my face.

"Okay." He bit his lip and shut his eyes when we combined our efforts to bring our bodies together.

"Oooh, mmmm." I moaned as I felt him inching into me.

I soon forgot about any discomfort I'd been feeling as he started to rock his hips from below me. The feel of him inside of me was unbelievable. When I finally got over the initial thrust I began moving my hips in little circles, grinding down and around on him as he moved along with me.

"Fuck." He whispered as I moaned and threw my head back.

We seemed to fit together better and everything felt so much more intense than before.

"Oh God, Edward." I cried out while my hands tried to find purchase on his chest.

My action served only to push him backwards onto my bed and as he fell the angle between us shifted.

"Shit," I groand out and gasped for air.

"Unnnghhhh Bella." His hands shot out to grab my hips and he started to guide my movements, like something primal in him had clicked into place.

He pushed and pulled me down on him, creating the most amazing stirrings in my lower stomach. Within minutes I was a heavy breathing mess, thrashing and shaking above him while he jerked and shuddered below me.

We must have spent hours hauled up in bed with him holding me. I didn't ever want to move but I knew we would soon have to.

Alice had asked us yesterday if we all wanted to meet up over at her place today and hang out. The plan was for the guys to try and kick each other's asses on some stupid, mind numbing game while Alice and I talked about general crap. What she really meant was that we would hang out in her family room so she could ogle Jasper. I wasn't complaining, I could spend hours just watching Edward, but after the last eighteen hours, I could think of better things to be doing with him other than drooling over him while he killed some brain cells.

**Edward's POV **

I didn't expect a repeat performance of the night before anytime so soon and had been a little shocked at Bella's eagerness; not that I was complaining. I could stay buried inside of her for the rest of my natural life and never grow tired of the feelings she sent through me, but time continued to slip by and we had agreed to go over to my cousin's.

I couldn't believe that my two weeks here were already half way over and I remembered all too well how fast time moved when you wanted nothing more than for it to stop. It had slipped away from us all too quickly just before she moved out here.

I had decided something though. There was no way I could go so long without being able to see her in the flesh again. MSN was great, but I would die if I had to go months without being able to touch her; to kiss her. It would kill me.

I'd promised her that I would visit as often as I could but I would still be limited to maybe once or twice a month, and I knew once we went off to college that that would become even more infrequent. Unless...

"You ready to go?" I asked Bella as she walked down the stairs in a pair of skinnies, a pearl colored sweater and her usual Chucks.

"Yeah I just need to grab my keys." She shuffled past me and into the kitchen to lift them from their hook. "Okay, let's go."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. I was on a mission.

When we got to my aunt's house I made a bee line for Jasper, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of ear shot. This shit could go completely wrong and I didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He griped at me.

"Stop fucking saying that, you're starting to sound like Emmett man." I chuckled. "Listen I need your help with something."

Jasper cocked his brow at me, watching me wearily. It was very seldom I ever asked for anything, so he immediately must have known this would be good.

"Alright, I'm listening." He said, his eyes darkening and filling with curiosity.

"This stays between us, got it?" Jasper nodded.

"I need you to switch my acceptance from Harvard to Dartmouth." I gushed out; glancing warily behind him, making sure no one could overhear us.

"Dude, I thought you got accepted to Dartmouth?" Jasper said, looking at me with a rather flustered expression.

"Yes, I did, but I turned it down. I....I didn't think Bella wanted me there....I was...wrong and I need to fix that _now_. Can you help me?"

My heart filled with hope at his thoughtful expression, Jasper could do this, I know he could. The question was, would he?

Jasper sighed, an expression somewhere between excitement and trepidation warring on his face. "I'll see what I can do. Dorms are likely filling up if not already filled up, but, since I am going there too, I could always slip you in my room with me."

_What? _

"I didn't know you were going to Dartmouth too? How have we let it get to this?"

"I ummm....I just have to be near her. I can't explain it, hell I don't even understand it myself. I just do." Jasper shrugged. "I got in through the back door too."

He didn't have to tell me who he was referring to, I knew and he knew I knew. "I know exactly what you mean." I chuckled, thinking of Bella and knowing I felt the very same way about her.

"Okay, let me see what I can do."

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

I left Jasper brooding in the hall and wandered off to find Bella.

~~oo~~

Jasper called me later on that evening, pulling me from a deep sleep at three o'clock in the damn morning.

"Hey Jazz what's up? Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour? Everything okay?" I whispered in a hushed tone, carefully slipping out from behind Bella and slinking out of the room.

"Yeah, everything's fine dude, better than fine. I did it, I got it all worked out, you're in."

My insides sang, I wanted to jump about in the hallway, sing from the rooftops, do a fucking jig…anything to express the excitement and utter joy I was currently feeling. I was going to go to Dartmouth; I could be within kissing distance of Bella after all. I couldn't be any happier than I was in that very moment.

"That's fucking awesome. So I'm rooming with you then and Alice is rooming with Bella? Are we in the same dorms?"

I heard a soft sigh come from the room and quickly peaked in through the crack of the door, hoping I hadn't woken Bella, luckily she was still fast asleep, murmuring as she normally did. I smiled. She was too damn cute for her own good.

"Yeah… something like that." Jasper replied vaguely.

"What do you mean something like that?" I asked cautiously, knowing this couldn't be good.

"Edward, what are you doing out here in the hall?" Bella's soft, confused voice startled me so bad I clicked the phone shut and slipped it into my pajama bottoms pocket before turning to look at her, smiling that crooked smile I knew dazzled her so, hoping to weasel myself out of this one the by using my powers of persuasion.

"Love, what are you doing out of bed? I was just going to get a glass of water. Come on, let's get that cute butt of yours back in that bed." I put my arm around her and guided her back into her room. Pulling her tightly to me, I kissed the top of her head and pretended to go to sleep. Listening to her soft sighs and heavy breaths as she immediately fell back into a deep slumber.

**A/N**

**Jasper, you little hacker you!**

**Well that's another done. I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to do the next chapter and It will probably be after Christmas now, sorry guys but you know how the holidays are right? Please review, even though I royally suck.**

** Happy Holidays guys! Hugs to you all**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N OMG! How long has it been? no forget it, don't answer that, I am fail end of.**

**I lost my mojo. that is the only reason I can give lol**

**My love and smooches goes out to my beta Breath of Twilight for sorting my shit out, thank you so much kelli, we finally got there!**

**See this chap has been ready for a while but between my computer and hers there were a few glitches but we sorted it.**

**So I'm hoping you haven't all forgotten about my little fic or fallen out of favour with it cos here's the next chapter. I don't own shit to do with twilight, it's all stephanie Meyers wonderful creation.**

Edward's POV

"No way." Emmett folded his arms across his huge chest.

"I don't know...No man smiles that widely unless..." Jasper stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger while ogling me thoughtfully.

He crossed the small distance between us and sat by me on Emmett's bed.

"Edward ...Do you have something you want to share with the group?" His tone was mocking, and it took everything I had in me to not crack and laugh at him.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'.

I was trying my hardest to keep a composed face, even though I wanted nothing more than to jump up and down on the bed and chant 'I had sex with Bellllllla' over and over, but I wasn't about to fill them in on our activities.

Bella and I had pretty much stayed in her room for days rolling around her bed and making best use of our bodies and the copious amount of condoms she'd scored from Oliver's secret stash -I figured he'd be pissed we used so many but then he was the bigger fool for telling us about them. Then yesterday was a different matter. We were the only two in the house and the sight of her cooking our lunch stirred me. We wound up having sexy time on the kitchen counter, then I sat around while she cleaned and disinfected the surfaces we'd graced with said sexy times. I found it rather amusing when she struggled to keep a straight face at dinner while Oliver and Katie sat with us in the kitchen. Oliver had a look on his face that said he knew exactly what had happened and even bit back his own blush.

I guess we weren't the only ones to have fun while 'cooking'.

I'd been too jittery over the whole operation 'get into Dartmouth' the last time I was with the two baboons, two nights ago, to seem on cloud nine about my newly developing sex life. But now there were no covert plans to be made or illegal hacking to be done, and they saw straight through me the moment I walked through the door.

They fucking pounced on me.

Emmett wasn't as convinced as Jazz, but he knew something was different. I think he just secretly liked to think of Bella as his little sister and a sweet and innocent one at that. So naturally in his mind, she would never partake in activities such as sex.

If he only knew.

Jasper, on the other hand, definitely knew.

And now all that was missing was the spotlight to shine in my eyes while they tried to interrogate me.

"Now, Edward, you're a terrible liar so just tell us straight...Did you boink Bella?" How the hell he kept a straight face was beyond me.

"Boink? How old are you dude, twelve?" Emmett guffawed.

"Seriously?" Even I couldn't help but chuckle incredulously at his vocabulary choice.

"Are you trying to evade answering the question?" Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and still not even a twitch of amusement made its self known on his face.

"I am not having this conversation with you guys." I sighed and fell back on the bed, crossing my arms behind my head.

"Dude I think you might be right, he is way too chilled!"

"You don't have to have the 'conversation,'" The fucker even made air quotes! "I'll ask you a series of questions and you answer yes or no. Got it?" He straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "Have you partaken in heavy petting with Isabella Swan?" he asked in a business like tone.

That wasn't too harmful to admit to, right?

"I might have." I still couldn't help holding back.

"Did you and Isabella get off at any point from grinding and/or dry humping each other?"

"Dude, I'm not sure I can handle knowing this shit about the sweetest girl I know..." Emmett started with a whine and covered his face with his hands

"Jasper, you're taking this too far man," I interrupted, sitting up and glaring at him while trying to stifle my own amusement at his methods.

"That answer is not adequate. Answer the question, Edward."

I could feel a slight blush creeping up my body as I started to struggle to control myself.

"Did she let you feel the titties, over and or under the bra?"

What the fuck?

"Forget it, Jasper." I tried to look indignantly defiant.

"That's an affirmative for the titties." He turned to Emmett and nodded once.

Emmett was trying desperately to reign in the laughter he wanted to let spill at my expense.

"Now for the biggy ...Did she let you stroke the kitty?" Finally a small amount of amusement registered on his face as mine turned from slight pink to full blown scarlet; partly from embarrassment and partly from rage that he could be so forward.

"What?" I felt my heartbeat rising slightly.

"You know, touch her cooch ...did she let you meet Gina? Finger fuck her? Or ...OR did you munch...?"

"That's it!" I launched myself at Jasper and knocked him on the floor.

Emmett doubled over and erupted into laughter as I wrestled with the town idiot -punching his sides and trying my best to get the advantage over him. We both panted and chuckled like lunatics as we rolled around.

Jasper managed to pin me.

"Emmett, sniff this fuckers fingers!" he shouted over to the oaf who was keeping well out of that shit.

"Aw man, that's just _wrong_ ...You fucking sniff his fingers!"

"Fine. I don't mind." Jasper shrugged and tried to grab my hand.

I managed to squirm and kidney punch the bastard.

"That is beyond fucking sick, man!" I growled in disgust as I rolled away from him, still panting.

He lay cradling his side in pain and let out a painful chuckle when I got in one extra punch from the side.

We both lay there a moment longer before we all let the amusement set in.

"I washed my hands after, you prick," I couldn't help the 'guy' in me from quipping.

"See, I told you!!!" He pointed his finger at me. "You screwed her didn't you? Come on, you can tell us ...You did, didn't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I sighed at his crassness and closed my eyes.

"No comment," I answered vaguely.

"No comment means yes," Emmett chimed in.

"No it doesn't!" I lifted myself up on my arms to look at him. "Who said that?"

"That guy on Notting Hill." He nodded pointedly like _that_ should be explanation enough.

"Edward, just tell us already so we can congratulate your ass and then tease Bella about it," Jasper grumbled. "You know, I thought we were friends." He shook his head at me childishly.

"That's between me and Bella..."

~~~**~~~

"OH MY GOD, YOU _SOOOO_ FUCKED HIM!"

I screwed my eyes shut at the words Alice screeched from the other room...which caused the two idiots in the room with _me_ to grin widely.

Bella came crashing in and looked at me; trying to apologies with her eyes.

I got up and chuckled as I took her into my arms.

"I swear I didn't tell her!" She flung her arms around me and buried her scarlet face in my chest.

"You can't keep your emotions off of your face, Bella," Alice chirped smugly, as she danced into Emmett's room, too.

"How the hell did you get her to spill?" Jasper was on his feet and rushing to claim Alice with his arms; looking at her in total awe. "How many times did you have to ask her?"

"Once...but she really didn't tell me directly. She turned a whole new shade of red and bit her lip. She can't lie to save her life," she beamed as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

I took Bella's face in my hands and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry about it, Love; they're just jealous." I grinned.

"We would have gotten Eddie to crack before long anyway," Jasper chided, then baulked as Alice's hand clipped the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Listen guys, we're going to head out." I grabbed Bella and wrapped my arms around her from behind; resting my head on her shoulder. "We only have a few days left before we head back home and I want to spend as much time with my girl, here, before then."

She turned and slapped my chest, pretending to be mad at me, but I felt her shoulders slump a little and her eyes lowered to the floor soon after; so I turned into her neck and placed a gentle kiss, trying to let her know that I knew what she was feeling and hated it, too. My kiss was intended as reassurance for her.

Just then Emmett and his amazing ability to sense a need to change the mood decided to start dancing around the room like a lunatic.

"Bella and Edward, sittin' in a tree, F.U.C.K.I.N.G!" He jumped on his bed and started to bounce up and down.

"How would that even be possible?" I challenged incredulously, trying to lighten the mood. "You'd fall off the branch!"

Our antics worked and had Bella blushing, but laughing with everyone else.

I turned us towards the door and pushed her through it, not letting her out of my hold for a second, when a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, Emmett, Notting Hill..._Really_?" I quizzed sarcastically.

"Hey it was a good film ...Don't fucking judge me, dude!" He pointed at me with a half fierce, half embarrassed look.

"You complete..." Jasper started.

"Pussy!" I finished.

Emmett looked on sheepishly as the rest of us laughed at his ass.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Bella asked, while peeking into the refrigerator; her ass sticking out deliciously as she bent over for a better look at the coolers contents.

I got lost in my own little world where that luscious little booty of hers could be hovering...

"Edward?" she chuckled and pushed against me.

At what point had I walked up behind her and rested my hands on her hips? I couldn't tell you. All I know is that somehow, unconsciously, I'd found myself no longer perched on the counter top by the sink, where I had been moments earlier.

I looked back at the place where I'd been then back at Bella in confusion.

"You're too adorable!" She giggled when I shrugged, turned her around and pulled her into my arms.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I snuggled into the crook of her neck and nuzzled through her hair to kiss just below her ear.

Her body trembled in my armsm and a sigh escaped her as I let my mouth roam her ivory skin.

"Food...remember?" she breathed, losing herself to the feelings I was undoubtedly stirring in her.

"Oh...um, I want you...on toast..." I chuckled."...covered in Nutella."

My little Bella sandwich image made my dick make himself known and my pants become constricting.

"EDWARD!" she squealed and wiggled out of my hold and made for the other side of the room. "I'm being serious!"

"Me too." I chased her and growled as I grabbed her again, pressing her into the wall while my lips captured hers possessively.

Bella's head fell back against the wall, opening up her collar bone for my attention. My mouth fell to her throat. I began nibbling and licking her delicate skin as she sighed and 'mmm'd'.

"A Bella Nutella snack...Mmmm," I purred into her skin, while her hands found purchase in my hair, pulling me to her. "Nutella...here." I ran my finger down her cheek. "Here." I let the back of my fingers stroke the swell of her breast; before palming her fully and pinching her swiftly ripening nipple. "Here." I grinned into her hair, while my heart was racing in time with hers, as I continued down her body. It sped up more as I thought about speaking out the truth of what I wanted to do to her. I didn't want to freak her out though and allowed my hand to grip her hip instead of venturing to the one place I _really_ wouldn't mind chocolate spread. I chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well...I'm afraid..." she panted, as I went back to devouring her,."...we're all out of Nutella...Sorry."

"And you call me adorable." I shook my head at her in amusement.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

We decided on a Spanish omelet and a green salad, after working up an appetite, in the end, which we took out to the tree house to eat while waiting for the stars to come out to play. The weather anchor man had promised clear skies, and I had promised Bella a night out under them, like we used to have as kids.

She'd acquired the comforter and pillows from off of her bed for us to get wrapped up in and made up a Thermos of hot chocolate. I'd already taken care of the skittle shortage and restocked her stash that we'd been steadily munching through for the past week and a half, or there abouts and declared us all set.

We sat for a few hours, wrapped up in the comforter and each other, before the sky lit up above us fully; it even treated us to a short meteor shower that we watched in complete awe.

"I can't believe you're leaving in a few days," she sighed; her back falling against my chest as I sat behind her, pulling the blanket around more to cocoon her from the chilly spring air.

"I know, but it won't be for long. I've already been looking up flights to come visit. I'm pretty sure I can get back here in three weeks, at the most. And I was going to ask your Mom about you coming to stay with us for a week or two over the summer." My head dropped to her shoulder, allowing me the pleasure of a profile shot. My eyes drank in as much detail as possible; the way her hair framed her porcelain complexion; how her eyelashes kissed her cheeks when she blinked, the subtle little slope of her nose, and the deep, rich chocolate color of her eyes, that seemed like little pools, begging me to drown happily in them.

I was so lost in her beauty that I failed to register the immediate feel of her hand sliding against my thigh; so lost that it took for my dick to start pointing to her hand before I realized where she was headed.

"Edward," she asked bashfully and bit her lip.

Oh God!

"Yeah," I breathed, when she palmed the raging bulge between my legs; thankful for the little bit of friction she was adorning me with while secretly hoping for more.

"I've been thinking about something Emmett said earlier." Her tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip.

"If you're going to tell me that you agree with him about Notting hill...being a good film...then I might just have to cancel my plans to visit again," I tried to joke but failed miserably, as my usually witty mind was clouded with dirty thoughts.

"Not a chance, I hate how whiney his character is."

"Oh thank God for that 'cos I really wanna visit." My whole body tensed as she giggled and popped open the button to my pants.

"I meant I'd been thinking about his little nursery rhyme." The way she looked up at me from under her lashes nearly had me coming where I sat.

"Oh...OH! Um..." I gulped.

She turned her body to face me and pulled at my shirt.

"What was it again? Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree..." Her words dropped off as I crushed my lips to hers.

If I'd let her finish that line I would be done for already.

She climbed into my lap and threaded her hands up into my hair. My hands slid around to cup her ass and pull her closer to where I needed her the most. I pulled the comforter from behind me and wrapped it around her shoulders instead as she gently pushed me back to the floor. She brought her head down towards mine and let it hover above my face. I could do nothing but gaze back at the woman that had given me so much of herself over the past week. My hand reached out and tucked her rouge strand back up behind her ear, then settled against her cheek.

"Edward...I want to try something." Her eyes fell to my chest as she blushed.

"What do you want to try?" I asked in a breathless whisper, that went up an octave unintentionally, as her hand went to finish opening up my pants.

"We need to lose these." She grabbed the fabric of my jeans from the sides and began pushing them down over my hips.

I lifted my ass to aid her and then propped myself up on my hands as she rid my lower body of the article. My boxers followed shortly after, leaving me naked from the waist down, seeing as she'd removed my shoes too. She sat back on her hunches and tucked her hair back again.

"Lay back," she whispered, and gently pushed my chest until my back met the floor.

My head lolled slightly to the side as I watched her lower her mouth towards me.

Oh dear God in heaven.

Part of me thought about stopping her, while the bigger part sung its own ballad to her for being so amazing.

"Bella...You d.d..don't...have to do that." I didn't want her doing anything she didn't want to, but she smiled at me before darting her tongue out against my tip.

The new sensation nearly had me hitting the ceiling.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped and clawed at the floor for anything to grab a hold of, but found nothing.

"Bella...Oh shit."

My dick thought it was his birthday, and Christmas, and Easter...and every other holiday celebrated around the world, all rolled into one.

"I want to do this, I've wanted to for a few days actually." She blushed and opened her mouth around me.

When her lips closed against my length I growled. My head arched back against the floor and every other thought in my head disappeared. She tentatively moved up and down me while applying a little suction.

"Is this...okay?" She released me with a quiet 'pop' to ask.

I couldn't form words, just noises and grunts, but I still tried for her sake.

"Yehuh," I nodded furiously as she returned to her actions, "Unghhhhhh!"

She giggled while surrounding me with her warm, sweet, mouth, and I had to move her away as I lost control of my bodily functions and my mind.

"Fuuucckkkkkkk!" My orgasm ripped through me with ferocity and spilled all over my abdomen, which in turn caused more little happy noises to emanate from her.

She sat back and used her hand to pull her hair back out of her face.

"Why did you stop me?" she suddenly asked and bit her lip and blushed.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, before gesturing to the mess I'd made of myself because she was such an incredible girlfriend.

I looked around for something to clean up with, but came up blank. Again she seemed amused and pulled out a towel from what seemed like nowhere.

"Next time...Don't stop me." She held out the terry cloth towel for me to take.

Next time?

There was going to be a next time?

And she didn't want me to tell her to stop?

The thought alone had me hard again in an instant which seemed to delight her somewhat.

I leaned into her and kissed her hard; trying to convey every bit of gratitude I could for what she had just done. I decided I should just show her instead.

"Is it my turn now?" I asked after cleaning up, determined to reciprocate.

"Your turn..."

"To try something." I grinned...and she gulped.

"Um...I.I.I don't know. is it?" Her stammered words made me smile as I mimicked her earlier move to have me on my back.

Once she was comfortable I lay beside her. I unbuttoned her jeans while keeping her locked in my gaze, holding her eyes captive with my own, only freeing them when I felt the need to kiss her more. She received me whole heartedly -matching the languid strokes of my tongue against her lips with her own. She opened her mouth willingly for me to claim, our tongues delving gingerly into the realm of bliss before I pulled back to look at her.

"Stop me if you don't like what I'm doing," I whispered into her skin as I made my way around to lavish her jaw with my attention.

She nodded nervously and watched as I sat back and slowly pulled down her pants and underwear to reveal my treasure.

"You're so beautiful, Bella...So perfect." I knew she needed my words of reassurance; she always did just before.

She had so many insecurities, and I wished with my whole heart I could take them all away for her. She wrung her hands and bit her lip as I looked her over. There was no way I could be as bold with her as she had been with me; I had to be gentle and coax her. With that thought in mind I lay back beside her and let my hand wonder across the planes of her abdomen, tracing lazy circles around her belly button for a while before working up to what I wanted to do. I allowed my hand to venture to its favorite place between her legs, which fell open to the sides as I stroked her 'Kitty', she was warm and wet, and she arched up into my hand, silently begging for more.

**Bella's POV**

This words had helped ease me a little, but I knew what he was about to do and I didn't know how I felt about it; I mean, it's down _there. _I knew I was being irrational; I had just been _there_ with him, but it was different for guys right?

He kissed my stomach lovingly and melted my resolve with each lowered pass of his lips.

I screwed my eyes shut at the thoughts running riot in my mind. Part of me was screaming to tell him to stop, while another part of me wanted him to do it, to put his mouth on me there.

The latter thoughts prevailed as soon as his lips delicately closed around my bud.

My head flew back as his had, and I wondered if it had felt that good, that _intense_, for him.

My eyes remained closed for a while -I was just getting used to the thought of his head between my legs, but I didn't know if I was ready to see it there, too. But then all rational thoughts left me as his tongue moved over my flesh, causing my whole body to shudder uncontrollably as it stroked and probed me.

"You okay up there?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

I pulled my lips into my mouth and nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?" His tone stayed gentle, and I loved him more for his patience with me.

"Yes."

"Okay." He sounded a little disappointed as he made to move

My hand shot out to stop him.

"No."

"No?" His brow raised in confusion.

"I want you to stop, but I don't want you to stop at the same time I..." My mind couldn't make any sense of what my body craved. "I don't want you to stop, Edward," I finally admitted.

I closed my eyes again and waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Bella, if you're not comfortable with this..." he started.

"No I am, it's just...it's new and I'm worried you'll not like me after...Oh shit!" I gasped as his mouth settled on me again, stopping my silliness in its tracks.

He used a little more force that time before he pulled back to look at me again.

This time I felt my inner self pout.

"Nothing would make me love you less, Bella, nothing. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I breathed, almost overcome by the absolute truth of his words and the love that fuelled them.

"Good." He grinned and lowered back to his task.

The sight of him nestled between my thighs didn't disgust me as I thought it would, instead I felt a flood of arousal.

Edward groaned and wrapped his hands under the tops of my legs, anchoring me to him.

I writhed and gasped as his tongue did amazing things to me

When I thought I'd lose my mind and growl out a string of profanities he'd chuckle against me -which did nothing for my state of mind and body.

"You taste so good, Bella. Mmmm," he hummed and pressed a finger into me, too.

The hum of his words, mixed with the deeper penetration of his finger, set me teetering on the edge of darkness.

I was unable to form a word, so I grabbed at his hair to try to get him to stop before I came all over him, but he misunderstood the yank of my hand, taking it instead to mean for him to continue. He must have thought I was pulling him to me more because he grinned against my heat.

"I'm co..co... coming, SHIT!" I screeched, as blinding lights exploded behind my eyelids.

My body set rigid and my lower belly pulsed and contracted as my orgasm made me shatter into a million tiny pieces. I felt dizzy from the sensations consuming me.

Edward had moved just in time, sensing that _that_ would have been too much for me the first time, but he lay beside me and watched, with a look of awe gracing his beautiful face, as I fell apart from his ministrations. My panting slowly subsided as Edwards grin grew tenfold when I pulled him down to kiss him, tasting myself only a little on his lips.

"Bella, you have no idea what doing that to you just did to _me," _he mumbled against my lips.

"I think I have a fair idea." I giggled and shifted my hips towards his, feeling his length poking at my abdomen.

His reaction was to roll me onto my back and set himself between my legs. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to meet me; realizing for the first time that we were still half dressed.

His mouth met mine as he used his own strength to press against my chest and lay us down fully. He leaned on his forearms and used one hand to sweep my hair back off of my face, before peppering it with little kisses; kisses so light I had to concentrate to feel them.

"Edward, please." I searched his eyes for understanding of my need for him and with one adjustment of his body, he entered me.

"Oh fuck," he breathed, his eyes rolling back and his breath coming in pants. Suddenly he stilled. "Shit, Bella..." He lifted a little to look at me. "...I didn't put a..."

I stopped him with a kiss.

"It's ok." I blushed, thinking about my next words for him. "My period is due in a couple of days, We'll be safe." I bit my lip as I allowed myself to feel him inside me without a barrier for the first time.

"You sure?" He gulped, struggling to stop from just getting lost in me.

I nodded.

"Okay," he whispered, then lowered himself back to me, kissing me languidly.

He moved with a slow determination that nearly had me begging for more; but, like him, I didn't want to rush. His body moved with mine as he pushed and pulled me to the brink. Pulling out almost entirely, before stroking back into me, each pass eliciting a deep groan from within his chest.

"Unnnggghhhh, Edward, please." I felt my insides beginning to tighten and could take the slow pace no more. I needed him quicker, harder. "Please."

He understood, without need for an explanation, and picked up his pace -his own need controlling him. My breath left me in desperate pants as the last thread holding me together frayed and snapped.

"Fuuuuckkkk! Edward, Shiiiiitttt!" My back arched up, forcing my chest to his, as he growled out words of a similar nature, before his body became rigid against mine. My body devouring his offering, squeezing every last drop he had to give, while I gasped for air, and he grunted with the force of his own release. Finally his body relaxed and covered mine, pinning me under him while he buried his face in my hair until he'd recovered.

"I'm definitely getting the pill." I giggled when his head shot up and a smile as big as a house grinned back at me.

"I'm definitely getting some Nutella," he chuckled back.

**A/N I will try not to be so long with the next one**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I guess I deserved the low number of reviews last chapter, I did make you guys wait so fucking long for it, oh well, not to worry.**

**Thank you to the few people that did reviews for me they cheered me up a little and made me rethink jacking in with the story (which I was close to doing).**

**The biggest thank you EVER goes out to my ffwifey and beta Breath of Twilight, who despite going through some annoying shit in her life, still found time to beta this for me. AND she's started to get me to do word challenges with her so I've been writing more than I was. Love you Kell's!**

**Lastly (well for now at least) I don't own twilight, SM does the lucky bitc....person. Grr, why couldn't I have had that damn dream instead of her...Then I would be rolling in cash and get to play with Rob on set...run my fingers through his hair and....Oh sorry, got lost in my happy place for a moment.**

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

Our night in the tree house had been amazing and had left me feeling more content than I had in a long time. I wasn't sure if it was the fact we'd experienced new things together or the fact we hadn't used a condom, but something about that night, holed up in my tree house -that I was rapidly growing out of- made me feel complete.

But our remaining time had slipped away just as fast as it had when I was a child.

I lay in Edwards arms, on my bed, clinging on to him for dear life; dread and tears filling me to the brim, threatening to spill the second I would hear the sound of the car pulling up outside my house.

His warm body beside mine was the painful reminder of what I was about to lose for the second time in my short life.

He pulled me closer and rolled us more onto our sides, before burying his face into the crook of my neck. Part of me wanted us to be immersed in each other, enjoying the last moments of pure connection that we could share but a bigger part just wanted to be in his arms without disruption or movement. Just to be able to be still and loved whole heartedly.

He let out a long agonized sigh and lifted his head up to rest it on the heel of his hand. His eyes roamed over every inch of me, as mine took in every detail of him, his angular jaw, his deep, soulful emerald eyes. The thought that, within the hour, he would be gone and not here to hold me, shattered my final bit of strength and torrents of tears spilled from my eyes. He quickly pulled me to him again and growled in frustration at our situation.

Time refused to stand still for us, and I hated the seconds that ticked by.

Once I'd regained a semblance of composure, I pulled back to look at him again. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and tucked my legs around me; brushing a strand of hair back before meeting his tortured gaze.

As he propped himself up on his fore-arm I could see every ounce of love that he felt for me, every drop of heartache for having to leave me here.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I'll make this work if it kills me." Edward's words were barely more than a whisper as he reached up to cup his hand to my cheek. "We've had to do this before, remember?"

"That was different," I pouted like the petulant child I once was, and lowered my eyes to the comforter covering my bed. It would be of no comfort to me now.

"Yes, it was..." He sighed again and lowered his hand from my face, only to claim my hand and give it a gentle squeeze."But it was also for a hell of a lot longer than this time is going to be. This separation isn't forever, Bella, we are." he reminded me.

I smiled despite my somber mood at our previous promise to each other. "My heart belongs to you, Edward, for as long as it continues to beat and even long after it stops it will only hold you within it." I looked at our joined hands and turned his palm over to trace the lines there.

"Edward, honey, your Father's here," my mother's voice called up the stairs, and I was immediately back to being thirteen, except this time we weren't sat in a tree house.

He looked at the door then back to me with trepidation.

"Bella..." he started, as he rose to his feet.

I was by his side and burying my tear stained face in his chest so fast that it took him a moment to respond. When he did, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace and pushed his face into my hair.

"Edward...We have a plane to catch Son," Carlisle added to my mother's previous call.

"Can't you just give me a minute?" He snapped towards the door, then screwed up his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Go." I nodded towards the door as tears streamed down my face; my arms wrapped around me to keep me together.

His shoulders slumped in defeat as he took a step back towards me and wrapped me up in everything he had to give.

"Three weeks, Bella, three weeks." His voice cracked with his words as his body trembled next to mine.

"Go," I whispered back, fearing that if I tried to speak louder, the reverberations would shatter me into a million tiny pieces.

He brought his forehead to mine, taking my face into his hands.

"I love you." He nodded against me, sniffling back his pain.

Hearing him telling me that gave me the strength I needed to let him go, for now. I knew he would come back to me, we were indestructible.

"I love you too." I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him with as much conviction as I could. Hopefully giving him the same strength he had given me.

I was the one that moved to the door first and opened it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and reluctantly steered me down the stairs. The entire way I kept my head tucked in against his chest.

My Mother was busy hugging Esme, and Carlisle was shaking Phil's hand as Jasper skulked around in the background. Phil and Edward's father had spent the last couple of days together, after my parents returned from their honeymoon, and found they had a lot in common.

Esme saw the devastation in my eyes and rushed over to hug me. She shared loving sentiments and wiped away the tears from my eyes. Her efforts were hindered by her son, who refused to let me out of his hold until it was absolutely necessary. His posture was stiff and his eyes fixed on the side of my face as she tried to maneuver around him to get to me. I hugged her back as best I could, but I, too, was reluctant to let go of Edward.

"You're welcome to come and stay any time, Bella." Carlisle took the place of his wife and kissed the top of my head before rejoining her by the door. My mom and Phil tried to share their goodbyes with Edward, but he refused to look away from me as tears glistened, waiting to fall from his eyes.

"Well it real was nice to finally meet you in person Bella." Jasper added meekly; his own hurt, at having to leave Alice, evident on his face.

"You too." I croaked out around my upset and gave him a one armed hug.

A quick succession of beeps from outside let everyone know that the cab sat waiting in the driveway. My mother hugged her friend again. I looked up into Edward's eyes and broke all over again.

This was it.

He gulped down the lump in his throat and crumpled his brow as he searched my eyes for something.

There was an awkward silence around us; no one quite knew where to look to give us a little privacy.

"We'll just be..." My mom gestured outside.

I nodded weakly but kept me eyes locked with Edwards.

When they were gone, a fresh torrent of tears slid down over my cheeks. His hand cupped my face while his thumb brushed them away. Our lips met for one final kiss before his departure but they didn't seem to want to part. We moved in unison, around a deluge of salty tears, each one reminding us of what we felt for each other.

Esme's head reappeared around the door.

"Edward, we really do have to go, baby."

One solitary, gut-wrenching sob rose in his chest as we pulled apart. He brushed my falling hair back off of my face and placed the sweetest kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Three weeks."

I nodded and clung to that very fact as I stood by the door and watched him get in the cab and drive off into the evening. When the car turned the corner and finally fell out of sight, I crumbed. My knees gave out from under me and floods of tears fell down my face. I knew three weeks wasn't a long time, but, right in that moment, it felt like a lifetime. My mother rushed to my side and cradled me to her, like a child, as I cried. After a moment I shakily rose to my feet and turned back towards the house. I declined the offer of dinner and chose, instead, to go to bed early. In truth, I didn't want to have to try and be polite right now, I wanted to lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

When I walked into my room, Edward's scent hit me and made me sway where I stood. I flopped down on my bed as a barrage of images, from the last two weeks, assaulted me. I lost all sense of time as my eyes flowed freely at his absence. I was surprised to find that my comforter was, in fact, comforting after all. His smell permeated the fabric intensely and enveloped me as I sat with it wrapped around me. I pulled it up under my chin and rubbed the fabric against my cheek.

I could do this.

It wasn't like it was going to be another four years before I would see him. I would see him tomorrow night. Even though it would only be on web cam, it would at least be something. With that thought fresh in my head, I jumped up, kept the blanket wrapped around me and made my way over to my desk.

My laptop hummed to life as I turned on its power and waited for it to boot up. Once it was up and running, I logged on to MSN, opened up my web cam connection and sat watching for him to come on line. Rational thoughts couldn't be formed, even though deep down I knew I would be in for a long wait, but wait I would.

**Edwards POV**

I had been right.

Saying goodbye this time around was harder than before. This time it meant something completely different; this time I knew what I felt for her, had known the comfort of her kisses, her arms, her love, her bed. Three weeks was a long time when your every thought was so focused on one thing, one person. As I'd climbed into the cab, I couldn't hold back the pain from constricting in my chest. As we drove out of sight I became panicked. I wanted to tell the cab driver to stop and let me out so I could go running back to her and never leave her side again, but I knew I had to go. I would be back with her in a few weeks, but then we'd have to say goodbye again and the thought cut right into my heart. But this was what we'd chosen, and we would make it work out. Soon we'd be going to college, and then we could be together all the time, well, unless she decided she didn't want me.

I shook the thought away and rested my head against the glass window of the cab; watching as the world went by at forty miles per hour. I lost myself in my own thoughts of Bella, ignoring anyone that tried to get my attention. Jasper was just as quiet, obviously understanding my feelings having had to leave Alice.

As soon as we boarded the plane and were seated, I stuffed my ear buds in and closed my eyes to the world around me. Mom and dad had the two seats infront of me and Jasper and I knew they would leave us be for a while.

I immersed myself in memories of Bella; the feeling of her hands on me, the softness of her willing lips, the way she'd snuggled up to me in bed, the way my body fit so perfectly against hers. Never in my life had I felt so close to someone, so connected. But being with Bella was effortless -like breathing. Like our souls were intertwined.

I started to imagine what her face would be like when she saw me at Dartmouth. I wondered if I would be able to keep it from her over the next few months. I wasn't lying to her, just looking for ways to surprise her.

I must have dozed off at some point. When I regained some kind of awareness to the things around me, my mom was gently shaking my shoulder.

"We're here, baby." She ruffled my hair, and I managed a little shudder of annoyance.

"He'll be fine," She chuckled over to my father, who was pulling out his hand luggage from the overhead compartment with an amused gleam in his eye.

* * *

By the time we made it home it was lunch time, and I was beyond exhausted, but had no other intentions other than loading up my laptop and seeing my girl...hopefully.

It seemed to take forever to boot up and even longer to log me into MSN, but her name was there with an invitation to start the web cam. I couldn't help but smile when the box grew and the image appeared.

There she was.

She was slumped over her desk, fast asleep with her comforter pulled around her. I didn't have the heart to wake her and chose, instead, to watch her sleep. After a while, my own eyes began to close of their own free will, and I was unable to stop them.

When I finally roused and looked up at the screen, there she sat, smiling back at me. She'd lost the blanket from around her and had showered, her wet hair was falling down over her shoulders as she ran a brush through it.

I looked at the time on the screen and began typing before my brain even kicked into gear.

**Why didn't you wake me?**

_You looked so peaceful :0) _

_I didn't want to disturb you._

**I wouldn't have minded.**

**  
**We spent hours talking to each other on line. In fact, we spent the rest of the day, some hours spent having to watch her cry through a screen, others watching her laugh as we recounted our time together, and I wanted nothing more than to follow her blush with my lips as it crept up from under her shirt.

Eventually I could feel myself succumbing to the sleep I so desperately needed and we signed off.

I fell into bed with tears in my eyes and love in my heart for my best friend and the love of my life.

**A/N Well that's that out of the way.**

**Review if you could and restore my faith in this fic. I need restoring :0(**


End file.
